Starting Over
by scooter2012
Summary: Its been years for Lucy and she has surpassed her team mates just as they have indirectly suggested she do. You would think becoming an S class mage would make you condifdent and capable of working with others. How will the now socially awkward and hurt Lucy readjust back into a guild that is just now realizing what they never noticed before? The glass has shattered. Now what...
1. Breaking Glass

I don't own anything in regards to Fairy Tail. Just a big fan is all and am working on some writing skills that I clearly don't posses. Sorry for any misspellings and I hope you enjoy.

Approximate ages (I honestly don't know their ages or anything special. Just a random made up spin off story line):

Lucy: 26

Natsu: 27

Gray: 27

Erza: 28

Lisanna: 26

Carson : 27

(No one's point of view)

Fairy Tail was bright as usual with all the normal people around. Smiles everywhere could be seen. At the bar you can also see a very familiar blond celestial mage sipping on some juice and talking with the bartender Mirajane. However as normal as the day started it was only a matter of time for the spell to be broken. If only. New members have long since joined and even more recently the guild acquired a new dragon slayer. He was a pretty excited kind of guy and as smart as they came. No one knew what type of dragon slayer, but overall he brought another personality to the guild.

(Carson's Point of View)

It's been a couple months and I still haven't teamed up with anyone, and it wasn't from lack of offers. I just wanted to find the right person. I don't trust just anyone, but I have taken an interest in one individual who just so happens to be just as smart as me and far out powers me. In short she was way out of my league, but she only worked alone. I started asking around about her, and have heard the story from people to not try to team up with her, but I can't help but want to ask her on a mission. She looks lonely even with that radiating smile she gives off. She lights the place up when she enters and only when she enters. Everyone loves her. Everyone laughs more when she's around with her crazy antics, and the warmth in the guild clearly is united and strong when she's there. When she leaves though, everyone watches with sad eyes. They all turn towards the door and stare as her figure gets lost in the distance.

This is where I get confused. How can one person cause such a drastic change? The stories made me understand that it was a mutual agreement between her, the S-Class mage, and her prior team. They both understood, that they were nakama, but wanted to change things up for a bit and try to take some more difficult missions she wasn't capable of keeping up with. They then in turn recruited another individual that just so happened to take her place on the team after that. She always smiled and greeted them, but she never tried to go back to their team. She moved on and so did they. Or at least that's what it looked like from the outside. Stories in turn told that the new team worked well together, but there was always that little bit of guilt. Like they left someone behind that they promised would always be by there side. When she became an S-class they wanted to try and do another mission with her like old times, but she politely declined. Only thing said after that was an apology that she had already selected a mission and she had to go. They tried a few times after that, but after the rejections they watched from afar just monitoring her as she would come and go. She was the sun in the guild and they smiled when she smiled, but you could see that her rejection had hurt them in a way. No one could refuse her though. They effectively left her. It was never the other way around.

Looking at her now I think I've decided to ask her if she would. I mean she has to be lonely. She leaves for months at a time on these solo missions. No one has seen her in action for years. I mean serious action. Little did I know I would be seeing her in action sooner than I thought.

(No one's point of view)

"Lucy I'm coming on this mission with you." Natsu said confidently with a smile.

"No Natsu I'm going alone. I'm sorry, but I'll be back in a few days." Lucy smiles.

"No Luce. It's been far too long. We're going on this mission with you." Gray walks up beside Natsu to confront Lucy.

"I'm sorry you all, but I'm a solo mage now. I don't go on missions with others. I will see you all when I get back." She tries to walk away this time, but only gets a hand placed on her shoulder holding her effectively in place.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I believe it's time you allowed someone to accompany you. We heard this is a hard mission. We want to assist you. Please." Erza says quietly to Lucy.

The dark aura surrounds her fast and power starts radiating off of her. She smiles quietly and turns around. She gently removes Erza's hand and talks to each in a clear and precise tone. You can see the rest of her guild mates slowly backing away from the scene, but are clearly sad to see this happening. Its been a while since the last time they tried. The master comes out of his office to watch the scene unfold. Ready to step in if things get out of hand.

"I said I'm sorry to you all but I'm a solo mage now. I'm not who I was back then and couldn't keep up with you all. I've grown and I'm confident in my abilities as well as being confident that I can accomplish this mission. Please I have to leave now. I'm going to miss the train." Lucy smiles again waiting for their response. She was clearly offended by what Erza said. They couldn't see that by saying that they have indirectly doubted her abilities.

"Why? Why can't you allow us to come on one mission with you? It's been years. We never forgot working with you. We aren't asking you to team up with us, we just want to accompany you. Please Lucy. Allow us this much." Natsu pleads.

Happy slowly floats over and stand in between Lucy and the rest of the team carrying a fish.

"Lucy we can see you're lonely. You smile, but we can see that you're avoiding contact with your family. It's been almost 5 years since the last time we went on a mission all together. Please accept this fish from me like old times and allow me to at least accompany you as far as your mission takes you. I won't get in your way, I won't do anything. Just allow me to accompany you and talk to you outside of the guild." Happy takes a step forward towards her with watery eyes.

"Happy." Lucy kneels down and softly touches his ears. "I understand what you all are saying. I love you all and I understand that I have isolated myself to protect myself. Please understand things are better this way. I haven't cut my family out of my life and I make it my mission to accept everyone and love everyone. I just feel more confident and comfortable alone on missions then I do with people anymore. It's only a personal preference. After all I can keep up with myself. Maybe not others, but definitely myself. Ok? So please smile Happy I feel like I'm disappointing so many people when you guys are sad because of me." Lucy smiles and tilts her head to the side.

"Lucy I hate to do this to you, but I'm intervening with your request." Master Makerov interrupts while walking down the stairs. "I have watched as you have been alone for a long time now and have improved immensely. No one can deny that, but with what you have now said I need to guide you back to your family. You need to accept and trust others again. You aren't alone Lucy. You can trust that we will always be there for you and accept you as you are. You're special Lucy to all of us." Stopping before Lucy and trying to be as gentle as possible. You can clearly see that Lucy isn't comfortable with this conversation. Her magic is starting to flow fluently throughout her body. If he doesn't proceed cautiously she will pull away further and run away from this interaction.

"I'm sorry master, but I just can't do that. I'm not able to accept that." Lucy turns and begins to walk, but stops. She knows the conversation hasn't been ended and the Master has final say so she waits for his decision. She will follow his orders no matter what. After all he's the father she never had.

This was the only chance she was giving them to make any more decisions though. You could see the Master contemplating how to handle this. She was delicate. The guild could see. Her power was shifting to her battle stance even though she wasn't aware she was doing it. Master's eye's widened as well as the rest of the guild's. They were unaware of just how powerful she had become. They were unaware of this defensive stance she used to protect herself. They waited too long to approach her on this. They should have seen this sooner. The pain she held within her, the terror in her eyes of someone attempting to get close to her and hurt her again… Was it to late?

The light in the guild started to dim and the power radiating off of her was increasing. She was starting to panic. No one was saying anything. They were staring at her. Why were they staring? I haven't done anything wrong. I go on missions. I pay my rent. I smile and laugh when I come to the guild. I still interact with everyone. So why? Lucy slowly looks over her shoulder at her Master and waits for his next decision.

"Lucy please turn around and face me." Master Makarov says softly. He fixes his facial expression to a more personal and caring smile so that he doesn't further scare her. "Please tell me what you're thinking? We have said before that when one person is sad we are all sad. When one person is hurting we all are. Look around Lucy. We are all here for you. We all care for you and we appreciate everything that you have done, but it is time that you open yourself back up a little."

"Master… please. I love my family, but.. did I do something wrong? I…don't understand." Lucy's eye's start to water as her voice breaks off looking down at the ground.

"I'm starting to understand Lucy, but we need to do this for you. If you won't go with Team Natsu again please allow someone else. Anyone. Just don't walk out of here today without someone by your side. That is my only decision." Master tries to step forward until a pulse of power unconsciously burst from her and creates a shield around the small area Lucy is standing in. Master sees this and gently lays a hand on the invisible shield calmly talking to her trying to calm her down with gentle strokes. He sees Carson walk forward slowly and merges her shield with some of his own elemental power. He slowly steps forward and holds out his hand. He says a few words, and her eye's snap open in the direction the voice is coming from.

The master is proud of the scene unfolding before him. He knows she doesn't want to cause a scene and that she's scared that this is all happening in front of everyone. Then he hears what Carson is saying.

"Hi Lucy." Carson smiles softly, "Let's start over together. Ok? My name is Carson. I know we've met before since I've been in the guild for a little while, but I would like to ask your permission to accompany you on your mission. I believe Happy and I can provide a little support until you're comfortable." He looks back at Natsu and Happy to see if that is still ok which in turn receives a nod from both. He turns his head back and maintains eye contact with Lucy.

You can see him start to flinch as she slowly pushes him back out of her shield, but he stands still not allowing her to move him completely out of her shield and accepting the pain. Happy slowly moves as well to stand next to her shield and Lucy allows the both to slowly step inside her bubble. Happy smiles softly as well at her.

"Master," Lucy says quietly, "Give me some time. I will talk and complete the mission with both Carson and Happy, but no one is to follow us. I…. I'm sorry everyone. I love everyone I'm just scared. Please forgive me." She waits for the Master who nods in response and with a bright flash of light from Lucy the three disappear.

Tears across the guild break free from everyone. No one knew to what extent the damage was. Natsu slowly walks towards the guild doors and stops. He quietly apologizes to the master. He knew he shouldn't have left her back then, and that what he specifically did was wrong. He thought this would be for the best, but in turn it pushed her away from everyone that cared for her. His life has now changed once again, and it's hopefully for the better. Maybe he can have his partner back the way it should have stayed. For now he will have to rely on Happy.

(Gray's Point of View)

I felt the same as Natsu. We all knew that replacing Lucy wasn't a good idea. The conversation hadn't gone the way they had planned it to. They weren't intending on replacing her. They should have stayed with her and helped her improve. However, no one would have guessed she would surpass them. She took what they had said to her seriously and never disagreed, denied, or became angry with them. She simply accepted it with a smile. I watched from afar as Lucy went on every mission alone. How she prepared herself. Who she interacted with, and slowly how she changed. She became taller, more fit, and simply more astonishing then what I could have ever imagined. Don't mistake me. I love Juvia, but there was no denying my feelings when I thought of Lucy. Whether I think of her as a sister or a friend… She was beautiful inside and out.

(Natsu's Point of View)

I agreed with Gray 100% about Lucy. I accepted the consequences of loving Lisanna and replacing Lucy with her. I knew Lucy didn't love me like that, at least not after everything with Lisanna, but she didn't expect to be replaced. Erza, Gray and I all knew that she cared deeply about their team and their happiness. She cared deeply for me, but at the time I knew that I didn't return any feelings to her outside of being her best friend. She accepted it. She wasn't going to allow something as petty as love to interfere with her friendship with her best friend. Still. I couldn't have been more wrong about pushing her away the way I did. Strengthening the bond between myself and Lisanna was my only focus for the longest time and it was strong, but it never was complete. We didn't want to give each other up for the world, but she could never replace Lucy. I had worked with Lucy for to long. Trusted her for to long. Only to find out to late, that as hard as me and Lisanna tried we couldn't complete it. The guilt between us was to much and as a result Lisanna moved on. The relationship deteriorated between us quickly. She remained in the team primarily because we needed a fourth and she worked well with the group. By the time they had asked Lucy to come back, she politely declined their invitation. Always politely. She rejected all offers for teams.

For months it was monitored by everyone in the guild. They watched as she grew up right before them. Soon it turned into a couple years. But today… The power displayed unconsciously in front of them today was proof enough at how much she had grown. However the saddest part is that they truly didn't see how broken she was and how far she had grown apart from them. Today… the day started out so gorgeous only to end so harshly. The two she accepted, one who is new to the guild, and the one who tried to reason with us originally on keeping Lucy in our team, Happy, were the only one's capable of getting close to her. Maybe this is what she needed. Starting over. A fresh start. Maybe this will allow her to be capable of accepting my apology and standing by her side once more. Romantically or not, I would do anything she wanted. As long as she was happy that was all that mattered. I just needed her to be a part of my life again.

(No one's point of view)

Erza quietly walked over to the master and asked a question that broke her more then she was displaying at the time, "Why master? Why wouldn't you allow me to accompany her? Why haven't you forced her to join our team sooner. You've watched her for so long.. Why not!" Erza practically screams at the master.

"Erza do you really believe that would have been best for her. Don't forget it was what she wanted and this ultimately started with you all. Forcing her to do anything would have just pushed her further away. She accepted your teams choice, and now you will accept her current choice. She watched your team for a long time until you all figured it out. Your group dynamics changed the moment you left on the first mission with Lisanna. Your team went into a stand still progressing nowhere while she supported your decision and took your advice, however indirect it may have been. Don't back down now but learn from it. Smile. She's done this for a long time. Now it's your turn. Follow in her example." Master looks towards everyone now and smiles, "Smile everyone. Believe in her, and accept that she is trying to open her hart back up to you all. And believe in Carson. I think he will be a good team mate for her, and I'm sure Happy will watch out for her too. In time I believe everyone will come out stronger from this experience." With that the Master made his way over to the bar for a glass of beer. Mirajane nodded and handed it to him.

(Lisanna's Point of View)

Erza slowly walked with Gray and Natsu out of the guild. They had to accept everything that was said and follow in her example. Lisanna watched the three leave, but made no attempt to follow. She saw this day coming and she supported her team. She supported Lucy most importantly, and she supported Natsu. She had wanted things to work out with Natsu, but when the decision to put her into the team in place of Lucy she hadn't agreed. She thought she was an addition. Not a replacement. She was always equal to Lucy at the time, so there wasn't much change over, but she still felt the little rift between her and Natsu because of her leaving. She had agreed so easily too. Smiled and simply nodded ok while going back to a conversation with Levy. She never grudged them. People asked her questions and tried to see if she was ok after that, and she always simply smiled to them saying that she was training on her own for a while. Lucy was just to kind and she could see that. No one hated us for our decision, and no one knew the full story, but there was a story we all stuck to none the less. We all mutually agreed that I was on the team and they were trying to do more difficult missions then Lucy could keep up with. Now it was clear that Lucy surpassed us all. We were the one's that couldn't keep up with her. Any further actions or talk with her had to be carefully said. We were the one's that needed to be monitored now because we honestly had no more excuses. We made the first move which was smart, but this was also the only move we could make since we tried to interfere with her mission. Erza shouldn't have said what she said. You could see on Lucy's face she wasn't going to accept her reasonings for wanting to come with her. They were equals in a sense being S-class mages, but still. Erza's tactic failed and only brought more attention to the master and the guild about what was said and happened in their story. We don't know how long it will take, but we hope deep down that someday Lucy will accept working with us freely and rejoin our family whole heartedly again.


	2. Understanding and Accepting

(No one's point of view in the train)

Happy and Carson quietly sat observing Lucy since she was sitting across from them looking out the window on the train. The three appeared to be calm and collected, but every so often Lucy would unconsciously twitch and her shield would fade in and out. She had honestly appeared to be trying to relax with the two's company on the ride to the start of this mission, but she couldn't get past the idea of disappointing them.

Happy finally spoke to Lucy to get her attention. "Lucy would you mind if I sat on your lap. You're very warm and soft." Lucy never had a chance to reject his offer with the look on his face. He was always just to cute with his little back pack.

"Of course Happy. I'll try to be careful while you get some sleep. Ok? You should try to sleep to Carson. I promise I won't intentionally hurt you in anyway." Lucy says a little scared.

"It's ok Lucy. No worries. We don't have much longer on the train anyways. I am excited for getting the opportunity to work with you." Carson says eagerly trying to start a conversation with the now socially awkward Lucy.

"Um ok. I just wanted to offer." Lucy looks away back out the window with a nervous expression.

"Lucy you can relax with us. We aren't going to hurt you. We're your company!" Happy tries to encourage her to calm down. Her shoulders shift a little and she starts to gently pat Happy's head and he sighs contently. "Lucy could I ask you a couple things?" Happy then asks slowly.

"Um I'll try to answer you the best I can Happy, but I won't guarantee much." Lucy says nervously. She knew they wanted to ask questions and get answers. She just doesn't know how anymore. She loves to go to the guild and laugh and joke with everyone, but that's as far as she interacted with people anymore. Her life was training day in and day out. This way she wasn't capable of disappointing anyone. There weren't any expectations of her and she could always keep up with her own pace now. She depended on the guild to be her home to come home to. Her support, but she made sure she could always take care of herself and stayed alone. She didn't know how to talk to people outside the guild anymore. She didn't know how to interact with people on missions. That's why she stayed solo. How was she going to get this through to them? How could she get them to understand, that her being solo protected them from the disappointment she would cause them?

Just like when she agreed to leave her first team. She couldn't keep up with them because she wasn't focused. They were going a different route then her and she was falling behind because of all the distractions she put herself into. Boys, families, clothes, shopping, people…. All unnecessary distractions outside of the guild. I never gave up writing my novel, or letters, and my occasional walks with Plue, but I agreed with what they said. I needed to train to catch up and I still had a long ways to go.

She hadn't realized Happy wasn't sitting on her lap anymore but across to the next booth with Carson staring at her sadly. Happy saw the mixture of emotions cross her face and reacted quickly before the pulse happened. She had gone into her own personal little world. Now he understood why she would rent out an entire cart to herself. Carson was equally baffled and sad at what he was seeing from Lucy. She wasn't aware that her magic turned its self defense mechanism on the moment she started dazing off thinking. She must have been thinking about something painful. She's extremely self conscious.

"I'm sorry you guys. I… I didn't mean to I promise." Lucy whispered guiltly while looking down. "I'll focus harder, I'll try harder, I just I… can't do this." Lucy brings her hands to her face and holds her head leaning forward with her yes closed.

In a flash Loki appeared in front of the distressed mage.

"Shhhh. It's ok Lucy. No one is blaming you for anything. You're doing great. Just stay calm ok? I'm here right? No harm no foul. You should probably try to rest though." Loki says calmly while sitting next to Lucy and rubbing his thumb on her hand that he slowly removed from her head in small circles.

"I can't Loki. I have to answer their questions and speak with them. Master said I needed to work on this and come back to the family. I have to work hard so I don't disappoint him and everyone else. But look at what I've done. I've scared them from only thinking about how I should answer some of the questions they would ask." Lucy pauses for a moment and looks at them to only look back down and ask, "I really am disappointing aren't I Loki."

All three of them look at her astonished. She has stepped so far back socially that she doesn't know how to interact with people anymore. She only cares for others and wants to make them happy. However unconsciously she has forced herself into hiding any other possible emotions by blaming herself for anything and everything. This definitely wasn't the same girl that walks into the guild both Happy and Carson thought.

Loki sighs at hearing this and clearing his baffled expression from his face. He's explained to her numerous times before that she needed to accept that being alone wasn't the right answer. "Lucy you aren't disappointing everyone. You have to start somewhere if you want to improve. Remember when you started training with me and the spirits. You were scared and you messed up lots, but you kept going with that beautiful smile on your face. You never gave up. I understand that your old team and you agreed that you couldn't keep up with them at the time, but that didn't mean you needed to close yourself off from everyone. Try and remember some of the experiences you had while you were with them. How did you interact with them?" Loki proceeded with his conversation while observing her companions actions to her behavior.

"Loki you know what happens when I start analyzing my behavior from before while I was in the team. I wouldn't be able to afford the payments on the train." Lucy states trying to change the topic.

"Lucy… teleport us NOW!" Loki snaps angrily.

Lucy looks at him silently agitated, with the direction this is going. She did not want her companions seeing this side of her. She had two options. Teleport them, or destroy the train. With a light glow surrounding her companions and herself, they immediately found themselves in an open forest next to a waterfall and a small cave.

Carson and Happy were dumbfounded at what was going on. Happy more so then Carson. Happy observed everything about Lucy. She was no longer the easy going, carefree, bubbly blond girl that he used to tease. He never wanted Lucy out of the team. He always wanted to stay by her side with Natsu and he honestly thought that was how it was going to stay, but Natsu wouldn't see reason at the time. Here and now he was observing a girl he would have never believed he had known before. She was kind and sweet and beautiful, but she was scared out of her mind to disappoint people or see people unhappy with her. He could tell she wanted to be able to talk to them, but she just didn't know what or how to say anything.

"Lucy sit down over on that boulder. We'll have plenty of time to get to your mission, but this needs to take place now, so you can talk to them without hurting anyone around you for the rest of the day." Loki instructed.

Lucy walked over to the boulder and sat down Indian style and closed her eyes. She closed her hands tightly since she already knew what Loki was going to have her do. Loki then instructed Carson and Happy to distance themselves from the area around Lucy. They didn't need to be caught up with her memories. They would see plenty that she didn't already want them to see or know.

"Now Lucy focus. Project out your thoughts into images. This will affectively drain some of your unstable magic force so that you can talk without unconsciously hurting anyone from your defensive bursts that pulse when thinking of things that you believe to be protecting yourself from." Loki calmly states.

Quietly Lucy sniffle's a little and has a tear slide down her cheek, but none the less does as she's told. Immediately a surge of energy bursts from her displaying multiple images in the air. All the disappointing side glances they thought that she didn't see. All of the times she's looked over or tried to talk to someone but was effectively turned away for one reason or another. Everything that transpired the day she agreed to leave the team. Master's look of disappointment at how she looked earlier that day and her behavior. How her spirits are always trying to comfort her. The look everyone gave her of pity when she would first arrive back from solo missions after leaving the team. This went on for a good twenty minutes, before Loki called her to stop.

"Lucy open your eyes. Look at these pictures and then release them." Loki says again with watery eyes this time. He never likes doing this with her, but if people are going to try and get close to her, they need to see what they are dealing with.

"Please Loki. Don't make me open my eyes." She whispers.

"You must. You need to remember all of this so that you can understand that this isn't bad. This is simply memories to move on from. You can do it Lucy. Happy is here with you. I know Carson doesn't look like it (Loki winks at him) but I'm sure he wouldn't have volunteered to come with you on this mission if he didn't want to be around you.

Happy floats over by Loki and says, "I'm right here Lucy. I never wanted things to happen the way they did and you know that. I'm here now though ok? You can do it. So please open your eyes." Trying to be as encouraging as ever he places his confidence in her.

Another burst and with her invisible shield firmly in place surrounding her she slowly opens her eyes. "no" she whispers. "No." she says a little louder. She's starting to get angry at herself now. She sees the images and how everything was all her fault. "NO!" She stands up and slams her fist into the ground shattering the boulder she is sitting on. Loki and Happy jump back quickly to avoid the wrath of the now very emotional blond celestial mage. Magic is flowing freely as she looks up at all the images her mind conjured. All of the disappointments she had affectively created. Proof of what a selfish person she truly thought she was.

"How could I be so selfish?! They are my family! I love them! All of them!" One last image immediately jumps forward that surprised them all. Especially Lucy as she staggers back. The entire team Natsu including Happy staring at Lucy. Natsu had a gentle arm placed around Lisanna's waist. Erza had one sword resting tip down with both hands on the handle in front of her. And Gray without his shirt with his hands in his pockets. All were looking at Lucy from the side with a look of pitty as she returned from one of her first missions solo. That was the day that broke everything down to her. She didn't want to see this though. They thought she hadn't seen this. She wouldn't accept this. She looked over at Carson frustrated with the look on his face. Immediately she teleported Carson back to the guild away from her. He would not see any more of this sob story of Lucy Heartfilia. She wouldn't allow her pride to be smashed into pieces like this. She loved her family and she worked hard. She made people happy dam it. Slowly she turned to Happy and Loki. She carefully turned her glare onto Loki who's eyes widened slightly as he started to glow as well.

"You will speak nothing of this to any of the spirits. Do you understand Loki? You all are my family and I want you all happy and healthy. I understand that you are contracted with me and you are worried for me, but I told everyone it was best for me to be alone. No one wanted to accept it, but they have to. I love you all Loki. Especially you so forget that, ok?" Lucy states dangerously directly to the leader of the zodiacs with no room for argument.

"I understand Lucy, but we aren't finished..." Lucy interrupts, "Yes we are! You know I have to take small steps, but this was too much! You saw the images. You know my mental capacity to understand and handle my feelings have changed. I'm not capable of handling people. End of story. Everything was fine the way its been! I've moved past the pity party that was thrown at me every day. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO ASK TO COME ON THIS MISSION! I don't want guilt or pitty or disappointment. I want them to be happy! If I have to leave the guild so they can be happy then so be it! I'll do anything for them. All I ask in return is to go on solo missions. Is that so hard?" Lucy continues on angrily to Loki while slowly closing his gate. Loki is now starting to fade back to the spirit realm.

"Lucy we all love you no matter what. Please call me out again soon, but don't do anything rash. Calm down a little before making any decisions. Ok?" Loki says quietly. He knows this is hard for her and understands what she's going to do now. She only does this when she doesn't want to hurt her spirits. It may look painful, but it puts them out of harm's way. With that she nods to him as if in understanding and she closes his gate completely. She breaths in and out for a moment and turns toward Happy with a hopeful expression on her face to explain further about her behavior.

"I'm sorry Happy you had to see all that, but please allow me to explain. Please don't be scared of me either. I can't handle you giving me those looks as well. Not anymore." Lucy pleads with him while bowing slightly.

"I didn't hurt Loki. It may have looked painful, but I pushed him back into the spirit realm and kept his projection here so that I couldn't harm him. If I lose control of my magic with them near it directly affects them and becomes to painful. Loki is the only spirit besides the Spirit King capable of withstanding my magical presence with my emotional outbursts unstable like that." Lucy tries to stay calm, but starts to get nervous at the look on Happy's face.

Happy is crying silently while looking at Lucy. He's clearly trying not to run away from the blond out of being scared, as well as trying to comprehend his feelings of guilt, or pity towards her. However, she told him not to. He needs to stay strong for Lucy. He needs to stay by her side this time. She always maintained her bond and trust with her team even if they were apart all of this time, so he would be like her and believe in that bond and trust her. Like Loki said, he needs to understand more about Lucy now if he wants to be by her side. If this is what needs to happen, then so be it. "It's ok Lucy. How do you want to proceed though? I won't be leaving your side regardless of what you may do. Understand that. Yes you scared me a little, but it's nothing I can't handle. I trust you." Happy says confidently and softly to the blond.

"Thank you so much Happy, but I believe it is still best for me to complete this particular mission on my own today. I think smaller steps are necessary for me to interact with people outside of the guild. Maybe you could come to training with me in the mornings or evenings. We can make a different plan until I'm a little more stable or something. Once I am stable enough we could try to do a small mission together. Ok?" Lucy says desperately to Happy praying that he'll go along with this idea.

"That sounds great Lucy. Is it ok if I tell master our plan and Natsu, and before you say it I know you don't want to be around people, but If someone is going to be around you they need to be sturdy and you need to trust them. He may not be S Class, but he's still pretty strong and he needs training as well for the exams coming up. I know you still trust him in the guild so I think he would be the best option with his type of personality." Happy says softly.

"I'll think about allowing someone to join my training sessions but for now…. You can tell them, but he is not to attend. I'm not capable of handling it. Happy… I just don't understand things like I used to." Lucy sniffles a little while looking down at Happy. "For now just me and you ok Happy?"

"Ok Lucy. It's a deal. Just know that Natsu would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you Lucy." Happy nods and continues with a grin on his face.

"I know Happy. None of my family would ever hurt me and I've always cared and accepted Natsu for everything he is." Lucy smiles gently while teleporting him back. With a quick flash he disappears in a light back to their beloved guild.

"You know Lucy we're all proud of everything you've accomplished right?" Loki says from behind her.

Lucy turns around to see all her spirits standing in front of her with kind smiles on their faces. Lucy in turn slowly kneels down and bows to all her spirits and then lifts her head. "Thank you my family. So much for everything, and I'm truly so sorry for any pain I have caused you. I really am trying. I'm just a little lost right now."

Capricorn walks over slowly and holds his hand out for her to hold onto while standing up. "We understand Lucy, and we are all here for you. You are a strong independent woman, but it is time that woman opens her hart back up. Your kindness and love is endless, but you can't be scared of getting hurt from others. You aren't disappointing others by living. You are only disappointing others if you aren't living life to the fullest." Capricorn says softly with a smile.

"Thank you all." Lucy sniffles and smiles. She then waves as each disappears one at a time. Last but not least Loki walks over to Lucy and pulls her into a strong hug.

"We all love you Lucy. Especially me, but you already know that though. Both Capricorn and I have sworn to serve your family line and only your family line. We are dedicated and proud to be called your spirits. Don't ever forget that no matter what you may see from any of us." Loki says confidently pulling back and quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek.

With a light blush she swats him away playfully and with a cheeky grin from her lion spirit he flashes back into the spirit world.

Now being alone she looks at the time being only 11 in the morning she sits there for a bit longer to think. Only she realizes that she doesn't have time for that and teleports to her mission's objectives house.


	3. Opportunities

(Back at the Fairy Tail Guild No one's point of view)

With the sudden reappearance of Carson within the guild everyone is staring at him wondering what just happened.

Standing up and dusting himself off he looked around dumbfounded and at the clock showing it's only 11 in the morning. He began to walk over to the bar and sat down to think. He knows he has no intention of talking to anyone, but Happy or master in regards to this. He didn't even get to talk to the blond. He did know that he now understood a lot more then he thinks he should. When he mentioned in his mind that she was out of his league, he should have rephrased it with capital letters. SHE WAS OUT OF HIS LEAGUE. She has control of all her power even with the little amount of time he spent with her he could tell, but she's like Guildarts. She has to focus when she's around people otherwise it bursts out. He's seen Guildarts unconsciously run into something and accidentally blow it up because he wasn't concentrating. He had no idea what he just got himself into. Now is she worth it or not though? Is she worth the trouble or should I move on to try and find a new team mate. I'm interrupted with my thoughts though by Mira.

"What are you thinking about Carson?" Mira says slowly observing the dragon slayer in front of her, "Know that if you do or did anything to disappoint or hurt Lucy you will be in some serious trouble… I see and understand what you're contemplating, but the moment you stepped into her shield and she accepted you, she put a small bit of faith in you. You made a choice and now you either stand by it or you stay the hell away from her. Do you understand?" Mirajane says as her takeover slowly starts happen.

"I understand Mira, but this is out of my control. What happened back there…" Carson shakes his head slowly, "Mira what happened to her… I don't know if it's a good idea to be involved with her and how she is doing things. I can support her from afar and she has my every confidence, but she has to do this in her own time. The guild needs to listen to what she's saying when she says she needs to be alone. I'm not stupid. She's way out of my league in every level too." Carson states quietly. "And I believe she can get through this, but I don't know if I have the amount of time or patience for her to come around. I want a team member Mira. Not a project."

Slap!

"Patience for her to come around you say. A team member and not a project you say… Is that how lowly you think of her? She's clearly not worth the effort to you on any level so if that's what you truly think then leave her alone." Mira yells angrily. "She's been through a lot and she's working hard in every aspect. She doesn't want pity, she doesn't want guilt! She wants love and happiness! She's already earned acceptance from everyone, and no one has ever doubted that she wasn't strong. Yes maybe her prior team indirectly stated that she wasn't as strong as them, but she was never doubted! You are a Fairy Tail member and all of us are unique and special in our own way, but we never give up on anything or anyone! Do you understand now!?"

"Enough Mira. Happy has just appeared as well and he is in much better spirits then you all are. Understand this though Carson. We stand together as Fairy Tail. You understand the way the guild works already and that's great, but we are family. We leave no one behind so regardless of your patience and wants Lucy will always be loved, and cared for. You being sent back before Happy she must have seen your facial expression. I know when you appeared I saw it, and it was very disappointing. Now, Natsu and Happy please come up to my office. Happy has news for us." Makarov says calmly.

Slowly the guild hall returned back to normal however it didn't go unnoticed by Carson the underlying threat from the glare he received from his fellow fire dragon slayer that he gave off as he passed him. He heard him whisper under his breath for only him to hear that he was wrong about her and that he shouldn't have said what he did. He was disappointed in him. To have Natsu lose faith in him made Carson realize he had a lot to think about. Carson knew the slayers feelings towards the blond and knew that their bond was tight regardless of the years that passed between them. He knew she was his best friend regardless of their history and that he felt more for her.

However those images and her thought process were hard to get out of his head. Her magic was overwhelming and scary for a celestial mage. She is clear and confident with her spirits and if she's focused there's nothing that can stand in her way. I may not have seen her in battle, but it was clear in her behavior in that training area. Happy even withstood all of that craziness longer then I could. I was only with her for a couple hours. I got maybe two or three sentences in before being sent back to the guild. The biggest thing though I needed to figure out for myself, was if Lucy was worth it to me. To be my team member and partner maybe even more. I can see someone approaching me, but this time it's Lisanna.

"Hi Lisanna. How are you?" Carson tries to smile at Lisanna, but comes out a little stiff.

"I'm ok Carson, but I hope you don't take what Mira said the wrong way." Lisanna says softly. She has a stern look on her face, but she doesn't want to sound mean either.

"I understand Lisanna." Carson tries to stop where this is going. No more discussions today.. What did I get myself into?

Wendy walks up interrupting the conversation further.

"No you clearly don't understand. Your thoughts are written all over your face and you can't lie worth a dam. We told you not to get involved with Lucy by asking her on a mission. We understood what kind of partner you were looking for. We know you're powerful, but power isn't everything to us. You're looking for a trustworthy team mate that will stay by your side in battle as well as someone to enjoy spending time with. You want to create a bond with that member. Lucy has all the qualities you are looking for, but she's been dealt a hard hand in life." Wendy pauses to stare at his facial features. She sees that his face is slowly falling, but continues anyways to get her point across to him.

"Lucy is my sister, and I won't have you ruin her further with your ideas of the ideal or perfect team mate. Erza supports me with this as well as every other member in this guild and trust me. We aren't threatening you in any way shape or form, we are just stating the facts that we don't want to see her hurt anymore." Wendy finishes firmly to her fellow dragon slayer. She looks to Lisanna who remains in front of Carson studying his reaction while Erza who is now next to her as well stays silent but nods her head at him then turns and walks away back to her piece of cake.

"Ok Wendy. I need to leave for a while. I'll talk to you all soon." Carson says guiltily while looking over to Mira and the rest of the guild and nods slowly. He didn't like that the faith he was given by all of them was shattered and as a result disappointed the guild. He should have thought through his wording carefully while talking with Mira. With that thought though Carson walks to the Mission board leaving Lisanna staring after him and selecting a longer than normal mission. He apologizes to everyone and then walks out of the guild. It's clear he is going to contemplate everything he's experienced over the past 24 hours as well as try to figure out a way to apologize to Lucy and everyone else again when he sees them next.

(Master Makarov's office No one's point of view)

Master is now sitting on top of his desk waiting for Happy to give him his message. Natsu remains quiet and is sitting in a chair to the left with a hopeful expression on his face towards Happy who just so happens to be floating doing a miniature happy dance in the air. Natsu knows he needs to remain silent and listen carefully to whatever information Happy may give. Of course he still couldn't help but feel a little angry with Carson's conversation downstairs though. He thought that he could help her. His thoughts were interrupted by Happy though.

"Happy it's good to see you in such high spirits. However, you are not on the mission with her. What happened?" Makarov says happily, but a little worried as well to Happy.

"It's ok master I promise! We started off on the train, but she's a lot like Guildarts. If she's not focused on her magic scary things happen. Not intentionally of course it's just…"Happy drifts off from his once happy place floating down to the chair beside Natsu with a small sniffle, "She didn't mean to. When she starts getting lost in her thoughts and she gets a little emotional that shield that pulses magical energy from her starts to trigger. It's like an automatic response to her emotions she's put in place to protect herself unconsciously. It's a big reason why she goes on missions alone she said. She said she doesn't know how to really interact with people outside of the guild anymore." Happy starts rambling quickly but stops speaking realizing he needs to start from the beginning.

"It all started in the train. I was originally sitting on her lap like old times but she had warned me from the beginning and she promised she would try to not intentionally hurt either of us, but it happened anyways. When she realized, both Carson and I were in the next two seats over watching her, she came back to reality and was devastated. Loki popped out and started talking to her trying to calm her down then to try and get control back over her emotions.

She apologized over and over again, and she was just so disappointed in herself that she explained that that was why she doesn't go on missions with anyone anymore. She doesn't want to disappoint anyone anymore. Loki then demanded that she teleport us to her training spot. He said that if she wants to work or talk with others she has to release some of her unstable magic for a bit to lower her magic capacity. That way it doesn't pulse like it did earlier today." This is where Happy paused for a bit to choose his words carefully. This isn't something she wants shared. She sent Carson away for that reason. The look on his face when he was looking at her projections hurt her deeply.

"Please continue Happy. We need to know as much as we can." Master says softly trying to have him continue. Happy looks at the Master and Natsu before continuing,

"I understand Master, but this part is something rather private for her. This pushed her a bit over the edge with her emotions. You know how emotions affect your magic. Natsu has had his anger affect his multiple times… This was different though. Master instead of focusing and releasing energy she's focusing and releasing emotions in the form of projections. Depending on how strong the emotion towards the projection she had, the clearer the form of it is. Let me say this much Master. We hurt her very severely. She will never admit to it though. She doesn't see it as hurt in the ways we are thinking. She doesn't mind being removed or told indirectly to train hard. It was all the indirect looks and feelings people poured on her. Every time we thought she wasn't looking and we would give her a look of pity or ignore her for something she thought was happy, or silly, or fun, or right… Or disappointment.. ..

She saw. She saw a lot more than we ever gave her credit for…. I saw everything she saw though from those projections..Then again that's what kept her going though I think. Seeing what she needed or wanted to change to make those looks go away. She wants everyone to be happy so she tries harder for all of us. She loves everyone, but if she feels in any way she is taking any of that away from anyone, she said she would remove herself permanently from the guild. At the last image though that was the most damaging and the most private image that I won't discuss. That image broke her mental stability at that moment and she became angry."

Both Makarov and Natsu continue to stare at Happy trying to absorb the information. Trying to accept that her way of thinking has changed so much and how much they hurt her. Neither of them wanted to accept that she felt that way about everyone in the guild. What about her happiness? That's all that Natsu could think. What about her? She will never leave this guild for anyone if he had any say in the matter. Happy continues on though once again breaking his thoughts.

"She stood wide eyed for a moment trying to accept the image, but she couldn't. She tried she really did, but in the end she failed. She slammed her fist into the boulder which in turn shattered and started yelling at Loki, but not before seeing Carson's face… He was sent back immediately after that. She forced Loki back to his realm, but maintained his projection to speak with him so that he wouldn't be hurt from her magical presence that was pulsing from her. They finished their discussion and that's when she turned to talk to me.

She bowed and then apologized and explained what happened after breathing in and out a few times to regain control. In the end she agreed to a plan to help her. I won't be around Team Natsu much anymore and I hope that is ok Natsu, but with any luck, and you'll be happy to hear this, she'll allow you to train with her. Not immediately of course, but she said maybe in time. I believe she has lost confidence that she can work with a new member so soon after Carson's reactions to her, but I am trying to convince her that she would need someone that is sturdy and willing to go the distance to be around her magical presence as it is.

That's where Natsu would come in. He's not as strong as she is, sorry Natsu but after today it's a fact, but he's extremely durable and she knows him very well. She also trusts Natsu even after all this time. For now though she only agreed to take small steps and allow me to attend her training sessions with her in the mornings or evenings every day. This is until she feels she is stable enough to try and attend a mission with me. Once she is confident with her interactions she believes that she may be capable of adding someone to the mix, but for now she requests that she remains on solo missions until she can affectively train around someone without hurting them do to loss of concentration. This is good news though right master? I mean its progress right! She hasn't had company outside of the guild in almost five years. This is a big step right?" Happy tries to convince the Master with a smile on his face.

The master in turn smiles confidently at Happy. "This is your mission Happy. You can attend some missions with Team Natsu here and there, but I want your primary focus on helping Lucy stabilize herself around people outside of the guild. She needs people. We don't want her to feel alone anymore. And Natsu I'm sure she will slowly let you back into her life. It will take time, but you heard the conversation earlier with Carson in the guildhall. You have left her behind once unintentionally, and if you are not sure if she is worth the time and effort to you then back off until she's opened her heart back up to all of us." Master turns back to Happy, "This is a huge step forward for us Happy. Thank you so much for having faith in her. I really do hope Natsu you start moving forward with this opportunity she is allowing you too." Makarov smiles gently to both mages then.

"Wow." Natsu says in a whisper with wide eyes. He looks up at Master then to Happy and smiles a small smile that could almost break your heart. "She really is trying and giving me an opportunity, isn't she. I don't deserve it, but I had already decided this morning that I would do anything to have her in my life again. Whatever she wanted, but I can't believe she's actually allowing me." A small tear slipped down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly and continues to listen to Happy.

"She's insecure Natsu. Be warned. Extremely insecure. She doubts everything about herself so you have to be cautious with what you say around her if it's outside the guild. Inside the guild it's her home. She comes for good times, laughs, and love so for the most part you should be fine like any other day. It's outside the guild you have to be cautious of. Ok?" Happy warns seriously but continues, "You HAVE to think before you speak outside the guild. I can't stress that enough Natsu. She's not crazy. She's just scared outside the guild. She doesn't behave anything like the old Lucy we knew ok? Do you understand what I'm saying Natsu?" Happy tries to be firm. He doesn't know why he understands her, but he observed her and her actions thoroughly all this morning and he wants to make Natsu understand to help him when interacting with her.

"I understand Happy. I will try my hardest, but understand this. I don't have the confusion I used to have about her. There's no other girl in my life besides Lucy. It's always been her from the beginning regardless of however I may have thought I felt or wanted it. So there isn't anything to stand in my way or mix things up for me. Ok master?" Natsu turns to look at the master with a confident smile on his face.

"Understood Natsu. This stays between us ok? She will tell Happy when it is ok for you to attend a training session with her. Besides Happy I'm curious to know when and how she does this training. I never knew she trained every day. I just knew she would disappear from time to time for extended periods of times after a mission." Master Makarov says in a happy tone.

"To be honest Master I'm a little scared of her possible training." Happy chuckles lightly.

Natsu and Master chuckled at this point as well and stood up with the good news about their family member. Natsu walked to the door and opened it allowing Happy to fly out first only to close it quickly behind him. He knew Happy would fly off to Charle.

"Master, I promise this won't end the same way it did last time. I love her. I loved her then, and I love her now. Nothing will confuse me like last time. There are no excuses anymore. I will be by her side at the end of this no matter what. That I can promise you." Natsu says seriously to Master Makarov.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Natsu. We all knew then but it was only you who didn't. It was only a matter of time until you figured that out for yourself. Don't break that promise though. The consequences this time around are much more severe for everyone involved. Ok? Also Lisanna understands too. So don't stress too much about your team. I believe she's had her eye on someone else to work with for a while now and I believe after this she is much more confident with her decision." Master says seriously.

"You mean she wants to leave Team Natsu? I don't understand sir." Natsu says a little sad.

"It's not like that Natsu. You all work well together, but your bonds and trust with each other are damaged in your team. They never fully formed when she came in. You know that. She also has always accepted that, but enjoyed going on your adventures with you. She's talked to me a few times, but didn't really know how to talk with you all about it. She came to tell me this morning before everything with Lucy happened that she was going to take leave from Team Natsu for a while so don't worry. Right now though I believe she feels as though Lucy needs to mend those bonds that were broken with your team between you, Gray, Happy and Erza. You four haven't been the same since. Happy tried to make you guys understand before you talked with Lucy, but you wouldn't see reason." Makarov says gently. He knows this will make Natsu feel bad for pushing someone else away, but he needs him not to view it that way. "This isn't pushing her away Natsu. She just wants to find her own way in her own terms. She doesn't want you blaming yourself for her leaving ok?"

"She really does know me so well." Natsu sniffs a little with a smile on his face. "I understand master. I'll talk with Erza and Gray about it and thank Lisanna for putting up with all of us for so long. I'm sure she'll find a great team mate." Natsu chuckles a little thinking about the conversation to come with his team mates.

"Do you think Lucy would ever accept being back in our team?" Natsu asks quietly knowing that she possibly wouldn't.

"I don't know Natsu. That's something we will all find out though. For now just stay positive and grow from all of this. Regardless of the amount of time that has passed between you all, she has always remained closest and loyal to your team Natsu. She won't just trust anyone and considering she never tried to take a new team when she agreed to leave that should mean something right there. I thought Carson could give her a fresh start, but I believe something more happened then Happy told us.

However, Lisanna and Lucy are big girls and they know what they are doing. They will always smile for all of us. I believe Lucy though will be harder to come around then Lisanna unfortunately. Their situations of leaving your team are completely different and the guild will accept Lisanna's much easier than they did with Lucy's experience. Getting her to fully open up and trust in the fact that she may have to rely on a team again is going to be hard for her to accept, but she's clearly going to try to do it. So have faith in her Natsu. Ok?" Master encourages. He really wants their team to grow and to include Lucy in that growth. Their strength will be unimaginable if they start working together again.

"To be honest master I'm relieved to hear you say all that. You're right about all of it, and I'm sure Erza, Gray and I will do everything in our power to bring Lucy back to our team and to her family." Natsu grins at the master feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Turning back to the door he opens it, waves at the master one last time and walks out closing the door behind him. He takes a big breath and lets it out only to smile once more and look up. He couldn't believe that he was given an opportunity like this. The most amazing person to him in the world was giving him an indirect opportunity to be part of her life again. He knows it's the first step with Happy, and then he would be the second. He would protect her at all costs no matter what. I'm sure that Erza will be able to work with her as well once she's more confident. Whether she joins our team or not though I'm sure she'll allow me to go on a mission with her soon, but to be completely honest with himself… He couldn't wait.

(No one's point of view main guildhall around noon)

You could see all the older Fairy Tail members were gathering around the bar with small smiles on their face. They all reminisced about one thing or another until they saw the pink haired man step out of the Master's office. When they saw him smile a smile they hadn't seen in a long time they had a small spark of hope that the Master's words would be true. We all would be stronger from this. She would come out stronger with the rest of them. Gray motioned for Natsu to come to the group to share the news, and on the way over observed his posture. Everyone noticed the weight that seemed to be lifted off his shoulders, the slight bounce in his steps as he quietly walked over to the group. Once he sat down he simply smiled and then got lost in his thoughts. Everyone saw this and shifted their attention to him.

Happy snickering in the corner he's sitting at whispers "He Liiiiiikes her." Causing Natsu to snap out of his thoughts and glare at his little friend.

"Of course I do Happy." Natsu snapped back pouting a little while blushing.

"What did you guys discuss up there? You both are acting weird…" Gray asked cautiously.

"We've been given an opportunity and with this opportunity we will all get back what we have lost. I'm positive. Also, Lisanna has decided she wants to explore other options with some new members in the guild so she told the master this morning before everything that happened with Lucy she was leaving Team Natsu for a while. So as a result I've decided that we, as in me you and Erza are going to train together for a while too so get ready. Ok?" Natsu says confidently while standing up to leave. He turns right before he gets to the door and says, "Smile guys. We're getting our old Lucy back. It's just going to take a little bit of time." With that he decides to walk around town and head towards the park to relax for a while and reminisce about his memories.

Gray and Erza look to Lisanna to see if what he said was true and if this is what she really wants and she doesn't disappoint with her response. "It's true guys. I guess the Master just told him upstairs. I've talked to master a few times about it over the past year, but never really made the decision to until early this morning when I first got to the guild. To be completely honest I've had my eye on someone in particular for a while now." Lisanna turns her head a little with a blush on her face.

"Oh what is this? My baby sister is blushing? Could she have a crush on someone?" Mira teases her.

"Are you sure Lisanna? I mean it's not because of what happened with Lucy right?" Gray interrupts quietly.

"NO!" Lisanna yells and turns firmly towards Gray. "This had nothing to do with Lucy. I support you and your team completely and I support Lucy. It just so happened that this morning happened to be the same morning I talked to the master. None of you noticed when the master came out of his office during this morning's event with Lucy that I slipped out behind him. I wasn't going to tell you guys yet till I knew for sure I was ready but don't think this has anything to do with something that has happened with you guys. I've enjoyed our adventures together. I just want to try some new ones with someone else now. Ok? This was my choice and not even Natsu knew or influenced it." Lisanna smiles at the end trying to get the point across to her prior team mates.

"If that is what you want Lisanna then we all support you. Gray I agree with Natsu. Let's train hard. Who knows? Maybe Lucy will even allow us to train with her if she's allowing Happy to." Erza says optimistically. She won't admit it, but she's been broken for a long time inside with not having Lucy around as much. She's tried to catch up with her outside of the guild, but she always disappeared in a gold light when she thought she would see her. She never understood why Lucy would run away from everyone when she was outside the guild, but now maybe it was her chance to be sisters like they used to be. Sharing everything like they used to.

Gray nods in response a little guilty but joking none the less, "Ok Erza. There's no way in hell I'm letting that flame brain bastard make S-Class before me anyways. We can focus on training more instead of our random side issues. With so many distractions no wonder why we're slacking." Causing everyone to smile around him. All the change is bothering him though. Too much too soon is forcing him to analyze everything that's happened over the past few years.

Lisanna is happy they all have accepted this too. This is what she should have realized all those years ago. She should have understood that she didn't feel that way for Natsu then, but was confused like he was. This is how things were supposed to be though. Team Natsu… The original Team Natsu is sure to become stronger from this. She's sure of it and she's so happy to see all of them smile the way they used to. It's like the life in their eyes is back and they're all fired up for what's to come.

"I'm proud of you Lisanna. I'm sure you'll find an amazing team mate and grow stronger." Mira says gently as her sister turns towards her. "I know it was hard for you these past few years with all of the confusing feelings between you and Natsu in the beginning, but it's like the life is back in your eyes now. You look excited for this change that you've talked about for the past year with me and Elfman, and I'm sure this team member you have had your eye on will feel privileged and honored to work with you. Never forget your memories of Team Natsu, never regret anything, and know that sometimes things just happen. Besides I smelled love in the air when you were talking earlier." Mira winks at her towards the end causing Lisanna to giggle and blush.

"Ya never know Mira. You just might be right." Lisanna stood there for a moment in her thoughts for a bit thinking about that first year with Natsu and how they both realized they didn't care for each other the way they thought they did. It then became a little awkward. Their relationship that they were trying to make work deteriorated fast causing them to realize it wasn't supposed to work, because he was supposed to be with someone else. She was surprised she wasn't hurt by that, but relieved at the same time that she wasn't with him. They knew it would never work and remained friends all this time instead. She did get to tease him though since she knew he loved the blond celestial mage. With confusion though comes understanding and she agreed with her sister. She was always right and she would listen to her advice that she gave with a smile on her face. She was ready for the adventures to come.

Overall everyone knows that Fairy Tail is family and no matter what they are all here for each other. Lisanna stares at Happy and smiles while Happy just responds with a quick nod and flies off towards the rest of his team before he goes in search of Natsu at the park. Smiles continue to break out across the guild and they all know that it may be a long time, but Team Natsu and Lucy would be coming back, while in turn bringing the guild back to its former glory of craziness.


	4. Observations and Discoveries

(Natsu's Point of View walking home that evening approximately 1130 at night)

I can't believe after all this time I'm finally getting the chance to have her back in my life on a regular basis. I was always avoiding her outside of the guild after we changed teams. Its not that I never thought about going and hanging out with her, but she just was always gone it seemed. When the Master promoted her in the S-Class exams I was shocked it wasn't me. Thinking back though I hadn't been focused or trained hard enough. I was always distracted by something. Yea we took harder missions as a team, but I never properly focused on actually refining myself like she had gone and done. It was always complete this mission. Fight with Gray. It was a simple life, but at the same time the master was right. Our team went into a standstill. We all couldn't improve any further because of all the outside distractions. Lisanna was a huge distraction for me these past few years and everyone could see that. The guilt that ate away at us. Gray dating Juvia… Erza's constant visits to Jellal…It's understandable how Lucy surpassed us now. She lived and breathed the guild and training. She didn't have the distractions like we did. She did exactly what we recommended.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of a very familiar apartment I hadn't set foot in for a very long time. I know she isn't back yet I would be able to sense her, but I don't want to intrude either. Happy said small steps. For now I'll look through her window only for a moment I decided. Hopping up on the window seal I look in. However it surprised me. Nothing has changed at all. She has a picture frame of all of us in the old Team Natsu sitting on her desk with a photo album next to it. Letting my curiosity get the better of me though I slip the window open and am pleasantly surprised with the subtle smell of strawberry scent and a pair of warm dark chocolate brown eyes staring at me from the living room. I can't believe I didn't sense her magical presence. She clearly expected both me and Happy and it appears that she has just woken to start her day. That's weird. I chuckle to myself. Same old weirdo.

"I got back a while ago from my mission, but I just woke up.. I'm truly sorry if I scared Happy on my way there though. I really didn't mean to Natsu." Lucy says quietly still sitting on the couch in the living room.

Happy flies in through the window, he must of knew I would end up here tonight I thought to myself. I watch as he slowly starts to approach Lucy giving a subtle glare to me.

"It's ok Lucy I told you I'm not going anywhere. How did the mission go? I'm surprised you got back so quickly." Happy says softly standing in front of her watching her carefully. I can see that she's focusing on her behavior. She's trying really hard. I watch as she walks over to her desk and pulls out a small pouch and walks back over to Happy.

"It was really quick Happy. I don't choose missions that are to flashy. Causes to much unnecessary attention from people. I do enough to pay for rent and any essentials I may need to cover over the month. I forgot here's part of your reaward from the mission too. If you like you can sleep here tonight. I recommend the couch, but if you want to sleep on the bed just let me know ok Happy?" She smiles softly to Happy and hands him the pouch.

"It's ok Lucy you can keep it. I mean I wasn't there so I couldn't possibly accept this." Happy tries to return her the pouch only to receive a gentle smile and a shake of the head.

"Happy please take it. It's the least I can do after how I treated you and Carson." Lucy tells him. Happy nods at her accepting her reasoning hesitantly and then turns with her to look at me.

Wait she's looking at me now. What do I say? That's right think Natsu.

"Um Lucy I'm sorry for intruding. Its been a long time since I've been here and I noticed your photo album when I was outside your window…. Could we look at it together?" I ask with a hopeful expression on my face while scratching the back of my head lightly. I know I'm rambling. How embarrassing. Why am I so nervous around her? She's my best friend. Sigh I'm such an idiot.

Lucy smiles and starts walking over to the photo album and picks it up. "Ok Natsu, but forgive me for this. We have to go back to my training ground so I can look at it as well. Is that ok Happy? This could be our little training session together like we wanted to start doing." Lucy says happily. I can see the spark of life, but suddenly there's also a spark of magic coming from her again. This pulse hurt a little, but I know it wasn't intentional. Happy appears unaffected by it though. That's odd.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." I cut her off quickly, "It's ok Lucy. Look see no harm done." I smile quickly. Her face falling a little while looking down at Happy who just floated over to her arms. She holds him softly and pets his head. "Ok guys. I'm sorry in advance if I unintentionally hurt you. I promise it won't be on purpose." With that I'm engulfed in a soft light and we're teleported to her training area.

I look around the area a bit shocked and see the boulder that was smashed earlier that day from Lucy. I didn't originally believe Happy when he said this, and I guess the look on my face didn't surprise Happy. He simply nodded at me with his tongue out and an expression of I told you so. I just shake my head and smile back at him.

I spot Lucy a little ways away and watch as Lucy sets the book down. I try to approach her only to get held back by an arm. I look over and see Loki is standing there shaking his head back and forth simply saying one word, "Watch."

I continue to watch Lucy as she sits like Happy described and closed her eyes. She drains her magic quickly releasing it into the ground around her in a soft glow while trying to not keep us waiting and only keeping enough to call out her necessary spirits. How I can tell…. I don't know however it feels as though she could easily reattain the recently drained magic. It's clear she needed to do this so her emotions didn't intentionally hurt anyone but I can't help but be in awe of her control. I reminds me of what Guildarts had said about magic during the S class exam the first time I was selected to go. How he talked about walking the path of magic and how far we are all willing to go. Lucy has clearly continued walking that path from this simple display. However I'm distracted again by the soft glow she let off and the energy radiating off of her. I can't help but love everything about her. How could I not see how much I loved her before is beyond me. Slowly after about 10 minutes she opens her eyes to have a small tear run down her cheek. Seeing that she has finished I watch as Loki walks forward and offers her a bottle of water which she happily accepts and then he decides to go to the other side of the waterfall nearby to observe from afar. Far enough away for their own privacy, but close enough if she needs him. I can't thank him enough for allowing me to be here with his master.

I slowly walk forward to see the mixture of emotions and panic running across her face that she's trying to keep in check. She was right in saying she hasn't been around people outside of the guild. She really didn't know how to react around people anymore.

"That was great Lucy." Happy says quickly and flies over to land on her shoulder.

"Thanks Happy. Its necessary for me to drain some of it if I'm going to try and be around people more often, and since we're going to go through my most precious possession it's especially important." She smiles brightly.

"Why is this your most precious possession Lucy." I ask interrupting Happy from asking the question first.

"Because it's my family and all of the happiest moment's I've ever shared with any of them." She says brightly.

I can't help but feel my heart squeeze when I hear that. I finally approach her and sit next to her with the album in my hands that I picked up on my way over. Looking down at it is a picture of Fairy Tail on the front cover. I hand it to her so that she can lead the way. I smile and say, "Thank you Lucy for letting me come with you. I'm really excited."

She smiles at me knowingly and opens to the first page of the old Team Natsu. I look shocked seeing this is the first picture she places in here. Looking at her I see the longing look on her face. I quietly take her hand in mine and squeeze it a little for comfort. She smiles softly at me and turns to the next picture of her and all of her spirits in this clearing called out at the same time. You can slightly see a projection of the spirit king behind all of them smiling broadly as well. I can't believe I'm seeing this. This is how powerful she is? I stare at her in awe. Wow. She turns to the next page and I see multiple pictures after this. Her and Levy discussing novels. Her in a bunny suit next to Gajeel out of fun on the stage. Mira and her having a friendly chat about something in the morning with a cup of tea. Slowly she gets through the whole binder, but as we get further through the binder, I notice that pictures are starting to change to not include her any further. They are of all of her family without her. If she's in the picture she looks as though she's shying away from the camera. It's as though she is avoiding the attention of others. As if reading my mind she says, "I don't like unnecessary attention anymore Natsu. All I want to see is everyone's happiness. It settles me down seeing it. That's why all the latest pictures are of everyone else." Quietly she pulls the album from my hands and calls out Plue who hugs her quickly then takes the album with him back to the spirit world for safe keeping.

I turn and look at her now smiling broadly, "Ok Luce. I understand." Happy nods as well, but continues by saying, "You're still amazing though. Those pictures were priceless! I can't believe you got one of Gray drunk doing the Plu dance in his boxers on a table."

She starts to giggle but the sudden burst that followed scared her. She pulled back again from us and apologized again. "I'm sorry. I…" Happy simply settles into her arms further and snuggles a quick hug into her. She starts to cry a little and I can see that Loki is starting to make his way over. Before he gets here though I turn towards her and Happy and ask one last question since I know she's going to probably do some more training before we leave. "Why are you sorry Lucy? You see that we are both fine. So smile ok?" I see her try to smile, but quickly realizes something is going to happen so she immediately moves Happy to me and jumps back in a fighting stance.

"Lets Begin Lucy." I hear from Loki. How did he project his voice like that across the field. Is there a speaker somewhere?

"Natsu and Happy do you want to stay and possibly get hurt while watching, or do you need me to teleport you back?" Lucy says in a confident, firm all business tone.

This was the opportunity I wanted and both Happy and I immediately agreed to stay with her. Accident or not I wasn't going to go anywhere. We both shake our head no observing the surroundings.

"Ok but I'm warning you. This is my personal time to let loose so these are my only rules. Don't distract me, Don't interfere and Do Not come near me until I give the ok." She states quietly with an underlying warning.

"We understand Lucy Where do you recommend we go?" Happy asks quickly seeing that her training has already started and she's moving around the field fast all while observing her surroundings. Didn't she have very little magic left? She only maintained enough for her spirits I thought? I can't believe what I'm seeing. Working with her whip it smoothly runs across the ground waiting for the next move. Her muscles are tight, her eyes sharp. She's like a hunter waiting for her prey. It's breathtaking seeing her like this.

Soon there are Four spirits surrounding her to start the battle at far ends of each side of the field. I had to admit this was the perfect training area. It had every element available and plenty of space. I could see her magic increasing by the second. She was reaching out and absorbing the natural magic around her. Soon there was that pulse pushing away the spirits again. Not strong enough to hurt them, just to make them keep their distance. It was like it all happened in a breath of a second though. The shield disappeared and everyone started moving. Capricorn started with hand to hand combat getting pushed back in time for her to see the onslaught of arrows and sand buster coming from Sagittarius, Taurus, and Scorpio. She quickly held up a new weapon she somehow summoned and wrapped her shield tightly around her body. She quickly swiped the short sword through the sand buster to deflect the arrows that were oncoming only to turn around and block Loki's punch with her hand. She quickly flipped him and held up her whip she had switched back to snagging Capricorn and throwing him with a flick of her wrist towards the waterfall. It was like a never ending onslaught of battle towards the blond and all I could do is continue to move while observing and dodging the aftershocks of her magic in awe and of how she was capable of holding all her spirits back. Every ten minutes that went by it seemed an additional new spirit would come out to join the others or they would swap out. Aquarius eventually came out and flooded the field creating a swamp like environment type of battle field. Testing her endurance with all the mud and water surrounding her they kept pushing her to the limit.

Happy and I were constantly on the move with the shift of the battle. She really wasn't kidding when she said training with or near her was going to be dangerous. Stray attacks coming from every direction either from her or from her spirits. Random trees breaking. Rocks flying. After shocks from her attacks lingering in areas where they weren't quick enough to move from realizing they weren't paying attention. Regardless though we weren't going anywhere. This was exhilarating to watch and experience as well. Her spirits have taught her so much these past few years. Again, I can only admire her even more.

The sun slowly started to rise signaling the spirits to save the battle training for another time. She looked a little sad that it was ending so soon, but either way they were impressed. Each spirit stopped in front of her and gave her more tactical advice here and there and where and how to improve. She nodded to each and thanked them all for their assistance while her training area was slowly cleared away by each spirit and fixed to its former glory. She walked over to us now and said, "I apologize for taking so long again. This is kind of our routine here in the clearing. Not very often do I get a full on battle with them all, but they try to do it and surprise me once a month." She says a bit hesitantly like she's trying to justify herself to them. You can see it makes her happy though. "Happy remember how I said I train every night and morning… well this is kind of what I meant. Every evening I come here and don't go home till early dawn to freshen up and return to the guild. My sleep schedule is usually in the afternoons hence why I leave the guild pretty early or take missions in the mornings. I don't expect you to keep up immediately or attend every time, but I know you already talked to master and want to come to as much as you can. Don't push yourself to much though. It takes a while to adjust. Ok?" She smiles with that cute tilt of her head. When she starts to see the cuts though on both of us her eyes widen as she starts to tremble with watery eyes. "I.. I…" We look down to see what she's looking at and are shocked too. I quickly reply though, "No it's ok Lucy. It's nothing really." I quickly pull her into a hug and realize she has her shield in place still molded around her body closely. "it's ok. Shhhh. We're fine. I promise. You were amazing Lucy. Shhhh." I say softly to her while stroking her back trying to comfort her. Slowly her shield melts away for a bit from his encouraging words.

"We aren't disappointed in you Lucy. You warned us in advance. You took all the precautions. It'll be ok." Happy tries to encourage her to look up at us.

Slowly she lifts her face to them and steps back out of my embrace. She slowly puts her shield back around her body. "Ok guys. I understand. I bet you're tired though not getting to go to bed all night." She says trying to smile at them but having it come out a little forced. "You can sleep at my place if you would like and or I could cook you breakfast. And before you ask Natsu no not on my bed. You'll be taking a bath before you get near that thing." She giggles a little again and the unfamiliar burst comes again causing her to stop and stare down.

Happy and I both laugh a little to lighten the mood. "Don't worry Lucy. A nap really does sound great though. I'm pretty tired." It's all I could say because I knew what she was still thinking right then. That she couldn't stop hurting everyone or disappointing us. That she should just stop talking anymore to people outside the guild. She would think she lost focus to easily, or berate herself for not taking better care of the people around her. However she looks up and smiles and with that soft light engulfing the three of us I find that we're all standing in her living room again.

As early in the morning as it is she clearly hasn't so much as yawned since I've seen her. Then again she had just woken up before we arrived. I guess starting your day at midnight and going to bed at six in the afternoon gets you like this and she's been doing this for a long time. With it being close to 830 now and the sun just rising I feel a wave of exhaustion run over me. I take her up on her advice and take a shower like she offered, then climbed into what I like to describe as a little bit of heaven with Happy. I don't remember or know how I got bandaged up between the shower and bed, but to be honest I didn't care. I was just finally at peace with how my life was finally coming together.


	5. Explanations and Doubts

( Natsu's Point of View Lucy's house)

I slowly wake up to a really soft snore coming from Happy laying next to me. That had to be the best sleep I've had in my life. This bed is by far so comfortable. That's right. I'm not at home. Turning over in the covers I see Lucy sitting at her desk quietly writing what looks like more of her novel. The look of concentration on her face is subtle, but how relaxed she is makes it worth the silence. Observing her in this state not worrying makes me feel so calm and happy. I guess when she's not around others she doesn't have to concentrate so hard on all of her emotions or what people may think. Her magic doesn't seem to be affected at all when she doesn't have any attention on her. She's just like a normal person would be in their home. Quietly I shift and sit up waiting for to acknowledge that I'm up. She looks over and smiles softly at me and asks "Good morning Natsu. How was your nap? Can I get you anything?"

"No it's ok. I'll get something at the guild. I have to admit though I'm pretty sore. Do you have any medicine for pain relief?" I say cheerfully while stretching a bit. My legs have a bit of a burning sensation from jumping out of the way so often last night. I look over at her again and see that she's starting to frown and I realize what I've said, but it was to late. She placed her invisible shield up immediately in response and became nervous and apologetic again. "I really am sorry Natsu. Maybe it's too soon to be trying to work with people again." She says quietly looking anywhere but me.

Happy heard the conversation and quickly replied, "No, it's just the beginning of our training as well Lucy. Don't worry. We're bound to be sore from now on. Right Natsu?" Happy looks at me quickly with a stern face. Great save Happy.

"Of course Happy. I just didn't realize I was going to be sore like this. That's all. Like Loki said. I have to start somewhere right?" I smile towards her trying to reassure her.

"Are you guys sure. I can talk to master again. You don't have to do this with me if you don't want to. I mean. I thought Carson said he wanted to start over again with me or I could get a fresh start, but he was terrified of me outside of the guild. You could see on his face he didn't know what he got himself into or if I was even worth all the trouble. I don't want you guys too feel that way too or do that to you guys…" Lucy says quietly.

That infuriated me. I told Carson he shouldn't have said that. I knew Lucy well enough to know her thoughts would go there. If she found he verbally said that to anyone she would be crushed. She's worth more than anything in the world to me. No way in hell was I going to allow her to feel hurt because of someone's uncarefully thought out words. She's not getting away from me that easily either though. "Lucy. He's our nakama, but he's still new. He may be our age, and he may be a powerful mage, but he doesn't fully comprehend the bonds that have to be established between team mates. Our bond was damaged but not completely broken and will never break if I have any say in it. You're amazing, and don't count Carson out so soon. Yesterday was an extremely overwhelming day for all of us. I'm sure he didn't expect what he had gotten himself into when he decided to try and take you on as a partner. After all you are a weirdo." I smile gently at her and continue. "However, you're my partner. Don't forget. You always have been and will be regardless of how much time has passed since the last time we all went on a mission." I say sternly while walking over to stand in front of her. Happy is sitting on my shoulder and nods in her direction as well "Aye. Me too Lucy."

"She looks at them with a bit of panic. And shakes her head trying to take it all in. "I.. no… I understand, but please for now. My mental capacity for now can only accept myself as a solo mage. Please. We are best friends for sure, but teams and partners are to much for me to handle. Ok? Just say best friends for now. I won't team up with anyone again." She says quickly.

She's starting to panic and the shield is expanding with a soft pink glow. I simply stand there waiting for her to calm down accepting the pain the shield is trying to force us out. Happy simply floats over and plops down on her head looking at her upside down. Now that I think about it. Happy is the only one unaffected by her shield. That's good to know. Her and Happy always teased each other and got along. I'm glad to see that she still fully trusts Happy.

"Calm down Lucy. Best friends right? And Partners later." Happy smiles big for her and she slowly calms down.

"Ok Happy and Natsu. Best friends now and partners later. I can handle that." She smiles softly.

"Agreed." I say proudly. Her shield slowly disappears completely now that she's back in control of her emotions and is relaxing some.

"Hey Lucy. I couldn't help but notice that Happy is never affected by your shield. Is that normal?" I ask her with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm not sure Natsu. I've always trusted and loved Happy and I believe my shield only pushes the people away that are causing my emotions to go a little out of control. Hence why Happy can flow easily in and out of my personal space." She says with a thoughtful expression. She then turns to Happy and continues, "You remember what you told me that day our team split Happy?"

I look at them both curiously with that comment. I remember that we had left shortly after that on a mission that lasted a few weeks. I never noticed that Happy only caught up with us at the train station instead of following me home to get ready. I asked him about it and he said not to worry about it. He just had to talk to someone. I look over at Happy now and his eyes got big with the memory.

"Of course I do Lucy. I told you I cherished all the memories we shared and that I would never leave you behind and that I was always with you. Do you still have the little gift I gave you that day?" Happy asks with a small smile and watery eyes.

"Of course I do. Look." She holds up her key ring to see a little fish and cat dangling off of it to the side next to her Lion Spirt Leo. "You've always been by my side Happy and you always fought for me. You kept me close just like I always kept you close. Your loyalty to your friends and your braveness. I've always admired you and appreciated your kind words. It pushed me to continue on and try hard. It's also those words that kept me moving forward with a smile on my face. Thank you so much Happy." She says with the most heartwarming smile she could give.

I could tell Happy couldn't believe she remembered. That explains his little shopping trip prior to us leaving to the guild that day though. He had been saving for a while for that keychain. I just never understood at the time what he could possibly want a keychain for. Looking at the scene before me though I can't help but feel a little guilty all over again.

"Natsu don't be like that. You guys had great adventures right? So smile. Everything always works out in the end and I'm sure you and Happy will continue to have even more." Lucy says kindly to me trying to get me to be cheery. "I'll get you some pain reliever and then we can go to the guild. It's almost one after all. You got a good 3-4 hour nap considering we got back at 8." She says happily while turning around and walking towards the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Happy, did you… did you see it." I ask quietly so she can't hear.

"Yea Natsu. I really am happy you finally came around. She needed us more than I thought." Happy says quietly in return.

"I know Happy. I love her and that small flicker of the old Lucy was just what I needed to see to make sure I knew that she's worth every bit of pain to come." With that said she walked back out with fresh bandages in hand and some type of special ointment for pain. Within a half an hour we were all walking towards the guild. She was quite all the way there with Plue walking with her. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and saw how she was viewing everything around her. It was like she was hyperaware of every action and reaction that would potentially happen around her. She subconsciously would move a direction to avoid collision with an object without legitimately seeing it. However, the moment she saw Fairy Tail her face lit up like a small child and she smiled that thousand watt smile she walked in everyday with. This also mean's I'll finally be able to act normal around her like every day guild life. It's a lot of work keeping yourself in check outside of the guild.

Walking through the doors and over to a side bench after ordering food from Mira I observed her actions. People smiled and waved at her having quick conversations, while she would giggle and quickly move on to a small joke and make them laugh leaving them with a big smile on their face. Finally she would walk over to the bar and have her usual conversation with Mira and the girls making everyone smile just as big from her silly antics. I never realized she was the one hiding Gray's clothes as I see her sneak over to the lost shirt and throw it randomly close to Juvia. Ha ha. Stripper and his missing clothes. Who would have thought... This really was entertaining. That is until people looked over at me with a look of horror and Wendy asked quickly while running over, "What happened Natsu! Are you alright… here let me try and heal some of these."

I look to see that she's starting to pull on my bandages and I realize what she said so I quickly stop her and look over to Lucy who now notices the commotion in my direction. She quietly stands with a small smile and apologizes while walking to the guild doors. "Stop Lucy. It's fine. We told you this morning right. No worries." I try to catch her before she looks over with a sad look on her face. Then I remember. Unnecessary attention. "Wendy stop for now ok. We were only watching her training session. We weren't paying attention." Wendy stops with wide eyes and looks over towards Lucy who is quietly trying to maintain her emotions. She looks over to me and says, "I know, but I still don't like hurting my family. Unintentionally or not. I'm so sorry."

I see master walking towards her again asking her to face him. "It's ok Lucy. Natsu knew what he was getting himself into. You didn't hurt him. It just means he needs to train more right?" He slowly pulls her down for a small hug, and I can't help but smile at the two. Erza walks over and slowly pulls her out of her hug and into another bone crushing hug. After a bit she then starts to pull her back towards the bar to continue conversing with the other girls.

I can see that Gray decides the mood needed to be lightened in the rest of the guild so the insults started to come in my direction, but unfortunately for him, I really was sore from the training I watched. Sad I know. Watching training wasn't supposed to make you sore, but well Lucy was hard core. I simply stated to Gray, "Sorry Gray but I really am sore." I smile sheepishly scratching the back of my head with my hand then realizing there's a little bit of blood on my hand so I wipe it on my pants. He looks at me astonished, and then looks at Lucy.

"You're telling me, that from watching… WATCHING someone train you're too sore to start a brawl with me in the guild?" Gray says astonished from my behavior.

I simply point out Happy as well and his eye's grow a little more. "What happened to you guys? Seriously?" Gray says walking over next to me and starts staring at Lucy as she begins telling Mira, Levy, and Wendy about some silly story she thought of.

"She's simply amazing Gray. Nothing can describe it to be honest." I say quietly to Gray.

"That doesn't explain much Natsu. Are you so weak as to get caught off guard during this training?" He says a bit harshly.

I look over with a bit of anger and hurt in my eyes. "What's wrong with you Gray? That's a low blow even for you. I'm not weak. Her training is extremely intense and it's no one or two hour deal. She starts at 1 in the morning and doesn't return home until sunrise only to come here after doing random things around her apartment. It consists of multiple battle fields, traps and opponents and it tests her in ways I would have never imagined possible. Following her rules and trying to observe… I didn't underestimate her I didn't do anything I observed at my own pace. Now tell me Gray what's wrong?" I demand as I slowly turn towards him and corner him.

"I'm sorry Natsu." He says looking away with what appears to be a hurt expression in his eyes. "I guess I'm upset she allowed you to come with her and hasn't even had a proper conversation with any of us in so long outside the guild. So much change is going on right now and.. I… I miss her Natsu." Gray whispers the last few words for me only to hear.

I instantly understood what was wrong now, but I had a brilliant idea that may cheer him up. This also could help him and Erza too. All of us really. "Hey while Lucy is here come with me ok? I want to show you something she showed me and Happy last night. You'll appreciate this. Oh and she didn't intentionally allow me to watch her training. She.. how can I put this. I guess was interrupted by us so she gave us the option of staying or going. Anyways just give me a sec." I say with a small smile on my face. He's curious now, but I understand his feelings. When she allowed Carson in her shield I had the same feelings as him. I turn and walk over to Lucy asking her a small favor. She's comfortable and confident in the guild so I know she won't react terribly about this.

"Hey Lucy, do you mind if Happy and I borrow your photo album. We want to show the guild. If you don't want to show everyone else could we at least show it to Gray and Erza?" I say with a small smile on my face and a puppy eyes. She never could resist my puppy eyes. I smile inwards appreciating the fact that she was my everything and she adored all things that were cute.

"Ha ha. You are so funny Natsu. Of course you can, but you better be extremely careful with it. It's my everything and you know that…." Lucy says cheerily.

"Great I'll be right back." I quickly run out of the guild with Gray close behind me since I told him to come. Happy came as well for any answers Gray might need. We hop through the window and I see her precious album laying on her desk in the same position we saw yesterday.

"This brings back memories doesn't it." Gray says quietly to me. He looks as though he is in so much pain walking around her apartment.

"It does." Erza says quietly behind both boys. I quickly spin around to see her since I didn't originally sense her. She had scared me and caused me to bump into the desk to knock over that blasted chest of letters she writes. After realizing that they were scattered everywhere we quickly organize or resort her letters back into her box and move to the living room to look at her photo album.

I explain further, "If Lucy is to view this she has to be outside away from people or in her training area. So if we take this to the guild it would be better if we clear it out a little. Ok?" They both look at me confused. "Her emotions guys. It's a lot of work for her to maintain and keep them in check when she's looking at this. I'm not saying not to take it to the guild for everyone. She knows they all would love it, but I don't know if she would be capable of enjoying it with us." With that said I sit down on the couch and they follow suit. I lay the album on the coffee table for them to open and wait for their reactions and questions.

(No one's point of view Lucy's apartment)

Happy flips the album and they all see the first page with the original team Natsu and they all share a sad smile. Natsu hadn't seen the night before that written underneath was, "My most precious family members". You can see his eyes water from reading that. They turn to the next page to see the picture again of her with all of her spirits and the projection of the celestial Spirit King behind them all. Underneath again she has written "My most precious, loyal and loving family that any celestial mage could ever pray for. I love you all and thank you for everything."

"This can't be possible!" Gray stutters out wide eyed at the picture. Erza has a similar expression on her face. Both blink multiple times as if trying to see if they really are seeing the picture as it is and then turn towards Natsu and Happy.

"Do you have an inkling of understand of why me and Happy look like this from watching her training now?" Natsu says with his goofy grin.

"I refuse to believe this. I know she's powerful, but wow. Amazing." Gray says slowly trying to accept that Lucy has changed as much as she has. Gray then continues quietly after he's calmed down a bit, "You know she's really beautiful inside and out isn't she." They start to continue flipping through the pages. Some more embarrassing then others, but all noticed the same thing Natsu and Happy observed the prior evening.

"All this happiness in one book. It's like her lifeline to keeping her sanity and happiness isn't it? It's her reassurance that we are all living our lives to the fullest with all the happiness she can give us, but why isn't she showing herself anymore. Towards the end she's started to drift out of all the pictures in an insecure fashion." Erza says quietly trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"We asked her the same thing. She said she doesn't like unnecessary attention. She just wants everyone to be happy and loved. Whether she's in the picture or not doesn't matter to her anymore. She doesn't want to seem selfish she said." Happy says to the two a little sad.

Gray takes the album and flips it back to earlier times when they were all together and a picture with just him and her next to each other. "You know," he starts talking while looking at the picture he stopped at, "I was in love with her back then before I fell in love with Juvia." He says quietly. A small tear runs down his face. "I never allowed myself to get close to her though. Something always ended up happening to her or got in the way, and… I was scared of letting myself fall for the girl that was always getting potentially hurt, used, or kidnapped not to mention water locked." Gray giggles a little at the end. "I always knew though that she was way out of my league and so very special. In my terms anyways. Confidence, beauty, smarts, weird… She had it all going for her, but why did we push her off the team? I don't understand why we thought she couldn't keep up. Even adding Lisanna on the team wasn't that big of a deal or difference. They were equal to each other at the time so whether it was Lucy or Lisanna on the team it didn't matter… So why did we do it? She never let any of our relationships at the time stand in the way of our friendship. So please tell me why we left her behind?" Gray starts to break towards the end of his little plea.

"If it was anyone's fault it was my own Gray. My confusion with my relationship with Lisanna at the time caused me to push her away. I didn't understand what I was feeling back then, but I thought I knew that I was in love with Lisanna. Being best friends with Lucy was making it hard to split my attention. I didn't really know how to function around Lucy when I was with Lisanna but I had noticed that Lucy was having a hard time keeping up with us and our craziness and the back to back missions. I thought she would enjoy a little break at the time. So I thought that maybe if Lisanna came with us for a little while, me and her could have gotten closer and that Lucy could have recovered from all the missions." Natsu starts off pulling the binder back from Gray and flipping to another picture in her album of the new Team Natsu returning from one of their missions. He then continues his explanation.

"That conversation that day.. It didn't go as I thought it would. Lisanna thought she was an addition. Not a replacement. Lucy didn't say anything she simply smiled and said ok. I didn't think twice about the consequences of the change in our team I was only thinking about myself. Then we all got distracted with our lives. Me with Lisanna, you with Juvia, Erza with Jellal… Then well things went downhill. Master was right we never improved. Lisanna was identical in magical capacity and strategy as Lucy like you said at the time so there was no change in that dynamic, but the trust and bonds that were created between all of us were shattered. By the time we all realized this Lisanna's and my relationship deteriorated before my eyes, while both of you guys were continuing to concentrate on your personal lives so we never improved at all like we had told Lucy we wanted to do. When we asked her to rejoin we wasted our breath and I knew it, but I couldn't help but hope that just maybe Lucy would allow us the opportunity one last time." Natsu says sadly finally closing the book on one last image he had flipped to of him and her sitting next to each other with a goofy grin on their face. He just now noticed the small blush across her cheeks though in the picture.

Both Erza and Gray stare at Natsu with frustration though. "I'm warning you Natsu if you so much as make her cry because of another stupid decision you make on your own you're dead." Erza says cryptically. "I won't allow your confusion to continue to push her around anymore. She's my sister, and I want her back!"

"I know Erza calm down. I don't have that confusion anymore. I already promised the master and Happy that no matter what at the end of all of this I will be by her side. In whatever way she wants or decides. I love her and I won't allow anything to confuse me or stand in my way this time." Natsu says directly to Erza.

"Flame brain.." Gray whispers. "Convince her to allow Erza and I to attend her training. Tonight. I… I need to see for myself how bad the damage we caused is. I need to understand how much she has changed because of us." Gray continues quietly

"You guys it's too soon. She needs baby steps. It's only going to be me and her for a while." Happy says quietly. "Besides we don't know where her training ground is. She only teleports in and out of there somehow."

"Happy please convince her. I miss her so much. Please please… just tonight. I won't ask again, just please convince her to accept us for this one evening. Its been so long since I've been able to spend some quality time with her…" Erza pleads with Happy.

"That won't be necessary Erza." Lucy quietly walks into the room. No one but Happy noticed her presence and no one knew but Happy how long she was standing there.

"I will allow tonight for the three of you to accompany me with permission from the Master, but Happy is right. Yesterday's training was a small dose and was not intentional for either Happy or Natsu to experience. I don't enjoy unintentionally hurting people. I need baby steps guys. I can't handle people outside the guild." Lucy trails off uncomfortably looking down only to have the shield that's in place pulse out again affectively shattering the vase on the coffee table. Lucy curses under her breath for a second only to realize she really does have company sitting in her living room.

Lucy looks up quickly to see Grays and Erza's wide eyes only to stutter, " Dam it…um I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to… I'm" Lucy starts to tremble a little.

Happy floats over and hugs her, "No worries Lucy. Best Friends remember." He smiles up at her.

"Of course Happy." Lucy says quietly with a shadow of a smile on her face. "You all were taking a while and the guild wanted to see the pictures. I've already instructed Freed to have a rune field placed around me while we go through it so there won't be any damage or pain for anyone from my lack of control. Oh and Natsu. I heard what you said and about your promise I thank you for that. Having you all by my side again will always be more than enough for me. It's always an honor and a privilege to work with you all. But smile and don't worry about me ok? I've got a ways to go before I could ever be around you again consistently outside of the guild." She smiles once more a little and the pulse bursts once more then disappears completely. Allowing the others to recover from their initial shock.

"You really are amazing Lucy. I'm just so proud of you in every way." Erza says as she steps forward and tries to hug Lucy. She's shocked when she feels the barrier around Lucy. She thought it was only a shield. However it then slowly disappears and Erza feels the warm embrace from Lucy she so dearly missed.

"I'm sorry Erza. It only happens when I'm away from the guild. For some reason in the guild I can act pretty freely with my emotions around everyone. I think it's because I feel so safe there. When I'm alone it's like I have a permanent barrier around me. Happy here seems to be the only one that doesn't get affected by it outside of the guild though." Lucy looks down and pouts a little.

"No Lucy you're fine. It just surprised me is all. I'm just glad I can be close to you again." Erza smiles gently at her.

(No one's point of view to the Guild)

With that said they all walk back to the guild once more for the day. Lucy yawns knowing its about time for her to go back to her house but it doesn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Lucy why are you yawning? It's still really early." Gray asks as he grabs her hand to hold and support her a little. He's missed her company and needs to feel the reassurance from her that she's not leaving him behind like he feels.

"Oh I um. Well my schedule is a bit different than it used to be. I keep odd hours. I train every day before anyone is awake and I go to bed around 6. That's why I always either leave on super early missions or leave the guild around 5 to get home and do my daily evening routine." She smiles as she walks through the door of the guild and squeezes Gray's hand before releasing it. However it doesn't go unnoticed by Juvia as she's walking through the doors of the guild and is instantly water locked.

SPLASH

"Juvia. I don't recommend you try that again." Lucy states in a deadly tone dispersing the water lock she was put in a second ago. This surprises Juvia though since she wasn't aware Lucy knew how to disperse it.

The stance Lucy is in currently and the confidence radiating off her for her potential battle is showing clearly and as if on que the Master again walks out from behind the bar to approach Juvia as well as Lucy. Gray walks forward as Natsu removes the now soaked album from Lucy while Erza is trying to regain control of the situation since Lucy is about lose it.

"Lucy please. It's Juvia. She didn't mean any harm by it." Erza says carefully while trying to gain her eye contact.

"I told you all that was my most precious possession." Lucy says coldly while looking at her now damaged album in Natsu's hands, "I told you all I wasn't stable outside of these walls. I come here because this is my home and I'm safe here. I want you all happy. Explain to me Juvia why would you think I would take that happiness away from you and Gray? Why would you think so lowly of me Juvia? I have never stood in the way or let any of your relationships affect my friendship and belief in any of you so tell me WHY!" Lucy roars at her and in turn releases her shield to surround her in a small dome. She turns towards the master saying,

"Master I'm trying. You said all I had to do was try. I allowed people to come to my training session, as well as try to have them come with me on a mission. I followed your directions until now. Now what do you want me to do!" Lucy says sternly while everyone once again for a second time is wide eyed at Lucy's power. "And how does it all turn out. A beat up Natsu and Carson who looks at me as though I'm some kind of pitiful freak with a past. What more do you want!"

"Lucy it was simply an accident with your photo album. I will have it fixed immediately. I promise. Just calm down and release your shield like Erza said ok?." Master tries to sooth Lucy.

"Master I trusted her. Why do people think so lowly of me? I trust everyone. And I love everyone. I want to make them all happy…"

With a flash of light Loki is once again in front of Lucy and in between everyone else.

"Lucy calm down. Your photo album is fine. See?" Loki holds up the now free of any damage photo album. "No one is doubting you Lucy. Everyone loves you. You are simply her love rival. She always has considered you that but first and foremost you are her friend. She loves you dearly Lucy." Loki says trying to calm her down.

"Lucy I'm going to take your photo album now ok? We'll show it to the guild, but I'm going to request that you go home for now and take your medication so you can sleep peacefully. Ok? You can talk with the guild about the photos tomorrow." Loki continues calmly knowing that she will follow his directions.

Virgo flashes through her gate as well holding a glass of water and her medicine. "Princess this is for you now so that when you get home you sleep sooner."

"Thank you Virgo and Loki. I'll be taking my leave now. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy…. Forget coming tonight. Maybe some other time. Go talk to the master or Loki about it." Lucy turns and walks out of the guild with her head down clearly discouraged that someone would think so badly of her. She firmly places her shield up and disappears in the distance.

Once the door closes and they see that the celestial mage is completely gone they all turn to Loki and he does a heavy sigh.

"Hi guys." Loki says carefully.

Slowly everyone turns towards the Master and he in turn looks at Juvia.

"Juvia. I know you didn't do it intentionally to hurt Lucy, but please explain to me what came over you. You saw it was Lucy. I saw with my own two eyes and you saw her open the doors. Gray loves you. What else was your reason outside of jealousy or frustration did you do it for? Lucy was right she never has gotten in your way before. What made you do that?" Master says sternly to her.

"I'm sorry Master I don't know. I just. I was insecure for some reason. Lucy is simply amazing and. And… I don't want her to take Gray away from me. It would be so easy for her." Juvia starts to sniff.

"Juvia do you have so little faith in what she said? So little faith in me and my relationship with you? I love you Juvia. I chose you. I've spent so much time with you ensuring that our relationship was strong. So stop this nonsense… Please. And be sure to apologize to Lucy when you can. She wants people to be happy. That's it. That's all she has ever wanted. God it's her' freaking mantra now she chants to herself." Gray says sternly to the girl now standing in front of him.

"Ok Gray-sama. I understand. I'm sorry." Juvia whispers while trying to step closer to Gray only for him to step back and shake his head. He needs time with all this. He didn't think Juvia was still that insecure about them. He's spent so much time with her, and focused on her over these past few years he's wondering why she would question his loyalty. He watches as Juvia goes and sits back at the bar where she originally was and is now silently crying to herself that she should have trusted in her lover. Turning back to the master he waits for him to continue.

"Now everyone back to Loki…. Please show us her photo album." Master Makarov said.

Loki sighed again but smiled a little before explaining one important detail. "Lucy wasn't kidding when she said this was her most precious item. If something happens to this nothing good will come from Lucy. That is her stability and her lifeline to being completely sane. People's happiness is like a resource to her. She will do anything for anyone to be happy regardless of what it may do or happen to her. Now please just be a bit more careful with this particular object. I only have two more copies in the spirit world for safe keeping at the moment, and we're trying to create a few more for emergencies. Do you all understand?"

"What do you mean you have two more copies?" Levy interrupts a little shocked at his explanation.

"It means she isn't aware that on occasions that she doesn't take her medicine to put her into a deep enough slumber her magic continues to protect her in her sleep from her dreams and has a tendency of pulsing in her room. That's why she doesn't keep to many objects in there anymore. The album has a spell placed on it to withstand a lot of damage, but in this particular case Juvia… used something special in your water lock.. Didn't you." Loki now looks at the water mage.

"What do you mean something special Loki." Juvia demands. It's the same water lock she has always used.

"The spell can withstand damage, but if damage is received with true emotions towards Lucy directly it's broken completely. You were angry with Lucy when you cast that water lock Juvia which in turn broke the seal on her album and destroyed it." Loki states clearly to get the point across to Juvia. "Lucy loves you Juvia. Don't doubt her again ok? Now… back to the album!" Loki says cheerily.

The master walks over and place a projection lacrima under the book and immediately everyone in the guild view the first picture of Fairy tail. Tears and smiles are now spreading across the guild. This girl they thought they knew… She was full of so many surprises. The page was turned to show the original Team Natsu. Lisanna has a knowing smile on her face while looking at this. They turn the page only to be shocked just like Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy originally were. Murmurs were heard across the guild and they could clearly see the proud face of Loki looking at the picture. The Master then quietly turned to Loki and asked the same question that has been asked before.

"How is that possible. All of her spirits. The spirit King… Loki explain to me. What has happened to my child." Master slowly walks to Loki and stops just before him.

"Master are you really asking me that and implying that your child isn't capable of such a display of her own magic. She's your child. She's a member of this family. How did you not know how powerful she was. She comes here every day! You explain to ME, how that is possible." Loki states darkly.

"Now you listen here Loki. I want to understand what has happened. She's my child, now EXPLAIN." Master begins to grow and darken forcing Loki to step back.

"I shouldn't have to explain anything. Natsu saw her training last night. And if you don't shrink back down to size right now you're going to trigger her defense response for her spirits. Unless of course you wish to wake my princess up to come here and find out how disappointing she is to you all.." Loki states as he in turn starts to glow unintentionally.

The Master slowly shrinks down and Loki's glow slowly fades as well. "Loki I understand she's a bit lost, but look at that picture. No celestial mage in history has ever accomplished this, lived to tell about it, or have proof of this. The magic capacity to hold those gates for a picture no less… Help me understand the extent of what she has been forcing herself to go through because of.." The Master was interrupted once again except by Lucy who was dead on her feet after taking her medication.

"No one is the cause of my training. If that is how you feel or if you are trying to find blame then only blame the person who blames themselves. That person would be me. I was never a replacement, I was never used. I was loved and appreciated by all. Also I don't appreciate my spirit being verbally abused for providing you with a small glimpse of the happiness I feel for the guild. You all are beginning to make me feel as though I've always only been a disappointment not capable of much and shouldn't be here anymore." Lucy says quietly standing next to Loki in her pajamas.

He gently smiles at her but knows that nothing good is going to happen now. Lucy straightens her posture in attempt to wake herself wake up a little and continues, "Master do you wish to see the training I go through every night? Every night for the last what did Happy say. Oh that's right approximately 5 years. I never skip master. I never draw unnecessary attention to myself but this time I won't allow my pride to be damaged by you all. I promise once you see you will understand." Lucy looks up with a deadly stare. Erza immediately shifts to the Masters side with the comment still in the air ready for any actions towards him.

"Again.. You all think so lowly that I would intentionally harm the master. The father that I never had. I only asked a question Erza. Did you all think I would never be capable of holding multiple gates open or grow stronger? Do you all doubt me that much? Am I that much of a disappointment to you people. I'm part of your family. We stand by each other. WHY!" Lucy roared once again standing still. Loki places a hand back on her shoulder and once again tells her to stay calm. Erza tries to speak up as she sees what she has done and caused Lucy to think she would have doubted her. Lucy sees Natsu shifting through the crowd towards her from the corner he had gone to earlier, but interrupts Erza in her attempts at speaking.

"I'm just a disappointment to you all. I get it. Never mind everyone. I'm leaving for a while. I'll see you in a few months." Lucy turns and walks out the door once again taking her photo album with her and Loki by her side shaking his head in disappointment. He stops at the door and watches her go. Once out of earshot he turns toward the now silently crying master and states, "She was trying for all of you and look what you have done now. I thought you all believed in her. She followed your instructions Makarov. She still loves all of you, but clearly nothing is enough for you all. All because of a picture Makarov. Why couldn't you accept that your child has grown stronger like you all recommended. No you never called her weak but you have always doubted her. So bite your tongue the next time you speak with her and appreciate that she isn't leaving you permanently. After all you all are her family." With that he Throws an album on the floor in front of him and turned to walk away. "I won't be around for a while. She trains every night. If you intend on coming you better be in this guild no later then 1245 tonight. It starts precisely at 1 in the morning and it's a show worth seeing. Just be warned. She will never intentionally harm anyone and tonights training session is twice as hard as yesterdays. Get the details from Natsu and Happy." With a quick poof he was gone.

"How could you?!" Happy roars as he finally gets to the master with Natsu from his corner. "Being surprised, shocked…. That's one thing, but why would you doubt her. Look at your face in the mirror master. Why would you think something had to happen to her to be capable of performing her own magic in that capacity. We all asked her how and held the shocked expression and yet you became angry thinking something happened? And you Erza. You said you wanted her back! Why would you stand in defense of the master for her asking a question. Dam it. I love Lucy and I'm standing on her side. I always have and will. Get your priorities straight NOW!" Happy flew out of the guild with Natsu trailing behind him as fast as they can back to Lucy's apartment to see if she was still there.

The master slowly picks up the album that Loki tossed over and places it back on the lacrima to continue flipping through the pages. By the end the book vanished back to the spirit realm to Loki. Everyone smiles across the guild at the collection of happiness, but all hold another question in their minds. Already knowing Gray speaks up.

"She thinks pictures of herself is unnecessary attention. She doesn't want to be selfish and ruin someone's happy moment. She wants to be left alone for the most part and she wants everyone to be happy. She's insecure and a little scared, but in exchange she's strong and beautiful inside and out. She will never intentionally hurt anyone." Gray says loud enough for all to hear. "Leave the guild open for me later will ya. I'll be here at midnight. Oh and Juvia stay with the girls for a couple days. I need a little bit of space to think." Gray says quietly while he was already walking out the door.

"Gray-sama." Juvia whispers with a tear trickling down her face.

Erza dropped her head after all of that in shame. She hadn't intentionally done what she did. It was an automatic response for the master. Quietly Erza walked out the guild avoiding any conversations. Master was much the same, but he agreed with what Happy had yelled at him. He would be here tonight and it was definitely going to be a long night. Especially if Natsu came back in bandages after one observation. With all his lectures of trying to be careful with Lucy he destroyed her confidence in one simple conversation and with her spirit no less. What was he going to do? This was getting out of hand. She was pulling away again. First Carson now all of us. This isn't working and he really did need to get his priorities straight and believe in his child. Slowly the master made his way up the stairs to his office not to be seen until the guild was closed early for the evening.


	6. Supporting your Family

(Guild hall at 1130 at night No one's point of View)

Natsu and Happy walked in slowly observing the now silent and nearly empty guild hall. A few bystanders decided to come and show their support for the master when Loki comes. This afternoon hadn't gone very well for anyone. They all were surprised with the confrontation to say the least between the master and the celestial mage and it honestly caught everyone off guard. It was hard to accept, but either way they didn't have a choice on her decision to disappear for a while from them. Natsu and Happy tried to get to her before she disappeared for the evening, but it was no use. She was already gone and nothing was left in her apartment other then the normal. Natsu ended up staying at Lucy's hoping that she would return prior to training, but was only woke up by Virgo for a quick explanation as well as picking up some clothes for her master. Finally realizing he would at least be able to see her that later on he walked to the guild. Looking around now he sees Mira over at the bar who is now sitting and watching over everyone, he wondered what she could be thinking about. Especially when it came to Lucy.

Mira always watched over Lucy while in the guild and she didn't much care for how she was being treated these last few days. You could see it in her face and she was deeply disappointed in the master and the guild. She knew Lucy loved seeing everyone happy and fed off their energy when she was in the guild. She also knew Lucy liked her privacy outside of the guild so she never wanted to disturb her silent peace away from the guild. However Lucy wasn't capable of hiding from her that her strength had grew exponentially over the years. There were only a few times where Lucy would talk to Mira about the feelings of loneliness here or there and Mira was always there for her to listen. She did wonder why Lucy wasn't more outgoing with her magic displays within her battles though. She only showed enough to her opponents to get the job done. She always took their criticism with an understanding ok and finished with some simple flick of her wrist from her whip. Never did she allow one of her spirits to finish for her. That's just how she was. Keep the one's she cared for out of harms way. Taking all the burden onto herself. That's just how she was and Mira always would squeeze her hand silently in the mornings to give her the support she always so desperately needed and wanted to continue her day. Lucy asked her to keep some of the more depressing conversations between them so she always said, "Ok Lucy. If you need anyone to ever talk to I'm always here." And she always was. Not very often Lucy would come to her but she would none the less. She wanted her to be happy just like Lucy wanted everyone else to be happy so she would come tonight to support her guild mates and hopefully ask Loki to give her regards to Lucy and tell her that she's proud of her.

Not to far away from the bar was Gajeel and Levy as well. They've both were quiet about Lucy for the rest of the day after she left. They honestly didn't know what to think. Gajeel was thinking how is this going to affect Levy since the two always seemed close within the guild, but also knew she was strong so didn't worry to much regardless of her feelings towards the mage. It did concern him that Lucy was behaving this way though. Hiding her strength from the guild the way she has makes him wonder why and is there a reason to hide her strength. That didn't fit regular personalities regardless of the inner turmoil she seemed to be displaying. It was as though she was trying to keep the guild out of harm's way by keeping it secret, but by doing so hurting herself. However why would the guild get hurt from one mages own strength? Maybe he's over thinking the situation, or maybe he's just trying to look at it from multiple perspectives, or even looking at it from her perspective he didn't know. What he did know is that regardless he never should have doubted her and should have paid more attention to his fellow guild mates including her and tonight he would do just that. He would see the master off and support him with his fellow nakama and get details tomorrow on what is currently going on with the celestial mage.

Levy on the other hand was confused with what was happening. She knew her and Lucy never spent time outside of the guild, but she felt like her friend was keeping secrets from her, and she didn't like it one bit. She came to the guild and talked with her every day and she knew she was an S-Class mage now but that didn't change much between the two. She knew Lucy wasn't one for fighting or making a big deal out of things that didn't matter, but all the sudden this new side of her is coming out and it scared Levy.

She now realized Lucy never went on S-Class missions unless the master asked her too. But for the most part she left on a simple mission that wasn't to far away every morning and was always back by mid day to check on everyone in the guild. It was like clockwork how her relationship became with the guild. To think she just now noticed that her best friend was she guessed in a way handling her depression in this manner of blaming herself for everything really disappointed her. Everything was all a façade to make everyone else happy when secretly she's been scared and lonely hating herself more and more until these past couple's day's that they finally made her hit a breaking point. Forced her really, but tonight she would support her guild and make sure Loki would know that Fairy Tail is behind her regardless of whatever she may think.

For once you could see Cana without a drink as she quietly walked in and sat next to Mira not saying a word. Lucy had done a lot for her and she felt guilty she hadn't noticed some of the signs building up to recent events. No she didn't feel guilty about Lucy's accusations. She accepted them because it was a wakeup call for the guild and what the guild has become. She knew Lucy was a big part of Fairy Tail and always had pride in the guild that was her family. Lucy was always fiercely loyal and would never let anything come between the bonds and trust she put into her nakama. However not everyone was the same and it was odd, but what everyone saw this afternoon was a wakeup call. The saying practice what you preach is what came to mind after she thought that. You can preach all day long but if there's nothing to back it up it doesn't mean anything. Lucy does both. She practices and she preaches and then she backs it up with actions. Her example should be followed and all members within the guild realized that she is everything that this guild is and needs. Now all they can hope is that their shining star doesn't burn out before they get the chance to show her that they want her to continue to burn bright and that they believe in her whole heartedly as well as each other and the guild.

The next person to walk in came in much higher spirits then what the guild was currently displaying. A breath of fresh air really, but they all only nodded at her. Wendy understood what was happening but knew that Lucy didn't want people to be disappointed or feel guilty about things. She said over and over again she wanted people happy. The guild was her family and she took care of her family, so she would do what she requested. Slowly Wendy decided to walk over to Natsu and say, "Could I heal you a little prior to you going to training tonight? Just to help out since it's going to be tough. After all Lucy works hard and I'm sure tonight is going to be difficult like any other night she trains." Wendy finishes with a smile. She looks at Happy and says, "You too Happy. Would that be ok?"

"Of course Wendy. That would actually be really great. Moving around with this amount of bandages would be a bit difficult if it was anything like yesterday. Then again Virgo did give me a small rundown of what she may be doing tonight." Natsu shutters a little thinking about it.

"That's great Natsu. Give me a bit and you should feel a bit better." Wendy says trying to sound confident for him. She wants to support them and hopefully this could be her way of helping Lucy indirectly. This way Lucy won't feel guilty for her team mates getting injured unintentionally and if she sees that they are easily fixable Lucy will be able to calm herself.

"This is really nice of you Wendy. Thank you so much." Happy says with a big smile.

"Anything for you guys and Lucy. You mentioned you had an idea about the training tonight. Could you tell us Natsu?" Wendy asks curiously as she finishes with Natsu and turns towards Happy to continue healing him.

Natsu thought carefully about this. He may have trained with a dragon so he understand more than most about crazy training exercises but Lucy… I can't do anything but shake my head. Before Natsu could voice his thoughts they are interrupted by a low voice from none other than Gray.

"Yo, I guess she never went back to her apartment." Gray asks quietly.

"No. Virgo gave us a rundown of tonights training though.. Don't bother bringing your shirt." Natsu says vaguely but chuckles a little. Wendy's healing helped loosen him up considerably considering how he was going to need to be quick on his feet that evening.

"What's that supposed to mean Flame brain?" Gray says irritated. He's not in the mood. To much thinking is causing him to be irritated quick, and all this unknown training is really starting to get to him. He wants to know what he's getting into.

"You won't find it after you lose it from trying to stay out of the way and all the observing you're going to be doing tonight. Once the others get here I'll tell you her rules and I recommend you follow them at all costs." Natsu says looking away towards the door where both Makarov and Erza are now walking in.

"And what are these so called rules Natsu?" Makarov says quietly.

"She said specifically that this is her personal time to let loose so these are her only rules. Don't distract her, Don't interfere and Do Not come near her until she gives the ok. She also said she will never intentionally hurt us so she left the warning out there for us to understand what we were getting into. You saw me this afternoon… And well tonight's training is definitely just as hard. Virgo told me a couple things so I hope you can climb old man, because we're going to need it if you can't fly." Natsu says while making eye contact with each of them.

Everyone looks a little worried when they hear Natsu's vague description of what they may be in for, but they look even more taken back by her rules. Who would lay out rules like those specifically? Don't come near her till she says it's ok? That's just weird. Then again they think about the recent events and understand a little why she may say that. Everyone simply nods at this though and waits for 1245 to roll around and Loki doesn't disappoint arriving in a flash next to Happy.

He looks over to Natsu and Happy and greets them while briefly nodding at the others. Finally saying, "Lucy wanted to apologize to you Natsu and Happy. She knew you would go to her house, but she needed sleep and since she was emotionally unstable she wasn't able to sleep at her home regardless of her medicine. She started her warm up at midnight and her training at 1230 so you'll be coming in while she's in the middle of one of her phase battles. She doesn't know you are coming since she said forget it earlier, but I did mention to her I was still going to bring you Happy and Natsu. As for you three, just be prepared for anything. She probably suspects me to bring you all anyways, but she would never be mad because you saw her." Loki waits for them to respond to his directions and they all nod. He doesn't want to give anyone the opportunity to talk to him other then the individuals involved with coming to his masters training either. In a flash they are all standing on a branch watching over a battle that none would have suspected possible.

"We had convinced the King to personally train Lucy once in a while to test her skills and tonight was one of the nights he chose after watching yesterday's battles with all of us. We call this phase training, and surprisingly Lucy does extremely well on her own in this She receives no assistance during these phases from her spirits unless the Spirit King allows it. With the constant change of environment and surroundings, I thought she would be unstable mentally, but for some reason she keeps fighting on." Loki says with a gentle smile. Master looks around to see that all of the spirits have projections of themselves from the spirit world out to watch the training and stay out of harms way. Some he recognizes right away, but others are unfamiliar to him. He looks down and feels the immense amount of power flowing around Lucy is and is awestruck at her sight. Just like Natsu had said. He really wasn't prepared for what was to come.

Thwack

Out of nowhere the tree started falling forcing all observers to shift suddenly from the branch they were currently on. As soon as they moved, they started to have to move again. This pace continued for a good hour until the entire environment started shifting and the temperature started to drop. The spirit king had changed the weather before their eyes as he was pushing Lucy around like she was a pawn on his chess board. All watched as every attack was large but controlled. It never went somewhere she didn't want it to. It was the impact she was having trouble controlling, or the random traps that kept her on her toes surrounding her in hidden places. However it was never to much for her. Opponent after opponent was forced to face her while the King skillfully pushed her boundaries and forced her to experience something new within the environment. Forcing her to analyze the environment and bend it to her will. Using everything around her. And Once she understood that phase the way he wanted her to he would change to the next one. All the while having 5 guild members try to out maneuver and avoid all potential damage to themselves. She was fast, efficient, and effective with all attacks, all the while avoiding potential threats or dangers from traps. The Master could clearly see why, just like she said he would, she was capable of so much more than she ever displayed in the guild. He was a fool to ever have doubted her. This also made him realize she had good reason to hide this from people. This side of her shouldn't be found out, or many issues could potentially arise from this level of a mage within his guild.

Suddenly she slammed into a pillar of solid ice causing it to crack and stop her for a moment only to immediately force her to go on the defensive. Observing her surroundings she pulled her whip out to detect the shift. She laid the whip down forcing the river of stars to expand around her sliding across the ground detecting any changes and with her free hand she pulled at the snow pushing her magic into it to absorb the power within and push it out just like she was shown. As a result an ice key was formed. This wasn't just an ordinary ice key. It wasn't permanent in any way, but she could utilize this key to summon the element into a specific form. Like they say, sometimes the way to fight is fire with fire. So the lesson today was to utilize my surroundings, observe, analyze, find the weakness, and utterly destroy the obstacle. That being said from the countless snow monsters and ice like dragons that were summoned from the king she had to move fast. Speed was necessary. With her summoned element now in the shape of her short sword she proceeded with the onslaught realizing that today was also about her. Not how she utilized all her spirits. It was about her endurance, her physical strength as well as her emotional and mental strength was being tested, and she accepted the challenge. She loved the lessons with Stache face. He approved of her and supported her for who she was and she loved him for that. Upon reaching the last target and destroying it he changed the environment again.

This time it was a huge challenge to her. She wasn't fond of hights, but she would never back down from a challenge he would throw at her. He knew she could do it and she put that faith that he had in her into action. She would now allow his faith in her to be wasted. She would meet this head on and show him she wasn't a waste of time. So she began how she always did with her challenges. Observe and analyze her surroundings. Well she currently appears to be falling because of his ability to manipulate the area. Lets see all this debris randomly falling as well around her. She decides her plan of action seeing she doesn't have much time before The spirit king decides to throw an obstacle at her for not thinking quick enough. Lucy quickly jumps from land chunk to land chunk that seems to be an endless drop to reach her potential target. Some chunks explode on contact forcing her to react quickly while others have different affects. Using her whip to snatch some to pull herself in different directions when others react to her approach she begins to feel around again while trying to maintain her pace from spot to spot and she finally feels what he wants her to in the environment. She reaches out and does like she did with the ice key. She feels the element. Pushes her power into and pulls out her key. She quickly summons it in the shape of her short sword to be placed in one hand and have the whip in her other and takes the offensive. Snatching targets out of the sky forcing them towards her only to destroy them with her other handed weapon. This routine lasted a bit until the falling stopped completely and all the land chunks froze in mid air. Then each piece would slightly tilt back and forth or rotate completely in random directions forcing her to keep moving. There he summoned the final obstacle for her. She had to use the space around her and try not to fall off while defeating the obstacle. The two headed hydra with golden scales and long elegant wings approaching her was gorgeous and understood its purpose being summoned here since the spirit king had spoken to him prior to the beginning of the battle. Since he was a spirit though she formally introduced herself and apologized for any pain that she may inflict on them which they in turn bowed and accepted. However testing her further the spirit king would have whisps randomly attack her if she wasn't going a direction he felt he wanted her to go. Just like a chess board he dictated how the battle would go. However in Lucy's mind she simple thought let the real battle of the air begin.

Master was aching all over once the world froze. He decided that he would never attend something like this ever again. He really did need to retire. All his fellow mages with him were panting and trying to keep out of the way, but all the attacks had aftershocks. Now running with the currently tilting rock they were on they watched her reflexes and he could see that Natsu was still mesmerized by her.

Natsu still panting had his mouth slightly opened in awe at how she would take anything he threw at her. This really was exhilarating watching a battle of this magnitude. The Spirit King looked over eyeing him with a smirk on his face. He knew we were here and he wasn't going to hold back from the look on his face. He wanted to prove to them just how amazing Lucy was and he wasn't disappointing. However he was wondering how it was possible he wasn't getting sick with this particular environment. Then again with the constant moving he was making himself do I guess you couldn't consider this transportation.

While Gray watched he couldn't help but still be stunned. He was so far behind Lucy and Erza he started getting a little depressed. He was disappointed in himself for the way he thought. He was sore, he had a couple serious gouges and cuts on his leg and across his side and he felt as though he should have never said anything in the first place about coming. This was why she wanted baby steps. To reintegrate herself around people. God he felt like such an ass. One thing was sure though. He could tell she didn't want very many people if anyone ever seeing this side of her. She has her pride and she will not have it damaged in any way and you could clearly see that when she's in battle or defense of anyone precious to her, that pride comes out full force. He respected her for that, but at the same time, this scared him to. He was beginning to feel as though he didn't know this Lucy at all though. It felt as though she was leaving him behind. The look he had on his face however didn't go unnoticed by Happy.

"Don't Gray. If you're scared or disappointed or don't believe in any of this in any way of what you're seeing here you need to leave now. That's why she sent Carson back so quickly and she hadn't even done much." Happy says quickly with a stern voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just shocked is all." Gray says while dodging a latch that popped out of the now tilting rock and then quickly continuing, "I mean look at her. She's almost through her second phase and supposedly there's 5. Loki said they may only get through one more tonight, but the other ones will take place tomorrow night if they don't finish. And that's how many she's worked up towards which means she's done this before." Gray stops as the rock stops for a moment and tries to catch his breath.

" He said she started with just one phase. Tonight they were going to add a new one, but because we're here she will be ending sooner. She's not aware of that, but seriously! Look at us too. We're beaten and bruised and that's just from observing. Now look at her. She's only lightly winded and her magical presence is still pulsing out to us from here. Explain to me how none of you aren't reacting the same way I am?" Gray says exasperated with the current situation.

"Gray look at her face." Natsu says quietly trying to reign in his anger towards Gray. It's clear the Spirit King looked over at him when he said that and allowed them to continue their conversations on the rock without any distractions from him. "Her face says it all Gray. She's confident in her abilities and on top of that she has a smile on her face full of determination that she can do this. Now explain to me just what you're scared and worried about. We're all sore and in pain that's agreed, but she WARNED us. Loki WARNED us. And to be completely honest if this is her training every day and she's been doing this for five years approximately…. I expect nothing less from her. She's amazing!" Natsu snarled at him when he tried to interrupt, "and further more if you couldn't take the heat get out of the kitchen and go back like Happy said before she sends you back. Great! You've finally distracted her. Congratulations." Natsu says while leaping out of the way of the oncoming pulse and a tilt of the rock they were standing on with the others.

"You dare interrupt my training with my time sensitive master The Spirit King?" Lucy Roared as they slowly were brought to the air battle field by The Spirit King himself.

"Calm down Lucy. I told Loki to bring them here. However, you have overwhelmed a couple of them with your strength." The Spirit King speaks softly to her. She in turn faces him and bows slightly apologizing to him, only to turn back around to her guild mates and bow slightly and apologize to them as well.

"I apologize for my behavior then. I was unaware that people were attending tonight and as I can see you were thoroughly harmed during my training session. I'm so sorry." Lucy starts to tremble a little while taking a few steps back away from them. Shield firmly in place trying to protect herself from anything they might say to her.

"Lucy they aren't here to judge you or harm you. They simply wanted to observe all of this training you enjoy doing." The spirit king says softly. "Now what are your names." With a flash of light Loki is now standing beside the Spirit King.

"These are Lucy and I's guild mates. I would like to present to you Master Makarov, Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Happy. Everyone this is the Spirit King. Lucy calls him Stache face for short, but its only on occasion during family events." Loki explains.

Each walk forward and shake hands with him and then they all turn towards Lucy who remains quiet. Happy floats forward through her shield and now holds the teary eyed girl. Master walks up to her shield and asks her for her attention.

"I'm sorry Lucy for earlier. It's just you're so amazing being you and it just feels as though there is so much you are hiding from us. We never knew what you were capable of. Please understand none of us intentionally meant to hurt you in any way." Makarov says gently. She dissolves the shield so he can enter and so she can give him a hug while crying lightly. She lets go and he says a couple more things to her before walking back over to the Spirit King for any further explanations he can get from him about her training.

"Lucy." Erza calls out to her. She feels as though she has never cried so much in her life recently. "Please I didn't mean to. I just reacted instantly. It wasn't intentional. Please forgive me." Erza closes her eyes and hold a hand to her face trying to stifle an oncoming emotional outburst.

Lucy walks over to the three standing there and with Happy in her arms she simply smiles at them and says, "I could never hold a grudge to my sister Erza. You know that. So don't worry. Please smile." Erza complies easily thanking her silently that she forgave her so quickly. She wouldn't be able to handle it if Lucy somehow wouldn't.

Gray on the other hand is still trying to keep the emotions off his face. He doesn't want to be pushed away like Carson was, but he's starting to fail. Lucy catches his eye's and she gasps a little and steps back. The Spirit King looks to see what is going on and looks at the two boys only to scowl at the black haired boy. "Gray Fullbuster. All that confidence and now you get your panties in a twist because of one training session? Why or what are you scared of?" The Spirit King asks sternly forcing Lucy to let him stay here and explain.

"I… I don't know. This isn't the Lucy I used to know and love. This Lucy before me I feel like she left me behind." Gray says sadly while trying to get this abandonment issues to leave.

"She will never abandon or leave us Gray. She's our Lucy after all. Well mine more specifically, but that's for a different day." Natsu says while smirking at the boy. Lucy simply blushes and looks away causing all to giggle.

"Gray I'm still me. I just.. I don't know, I did what you guys recommended. I trained and I find it really enjoyable. I get to smash things and be surrounded with all of my friends and family the spirits. I mean seriously look around you. Who wouldn't want to do this every day?" Gray looked around at everything and realized what she said was ture. Then nodded in return and apologized. He then turned back to Natsu and said, "Don't get so cocky match stick. Lucy isn't anyone's yet." Gray smirks causing Natsu to literally get all fired up.

"Say that again I dare you Ice Princess!" Natsu steps forward threateningly.

Seeing the direction of this conversation now the Spirit King decided this was enough for tonight and told Lucy he would see her tomorrow. Directly after he disappeared in a large puff of smoke returning her training grounds back to their original state. All of Lucy's spirits involved in training her today proceeded to talk to her one by one and gave her any further battle tactic recommendations they saw that she could improve on as well as complemented her where they thought appropriate. Loki once again was the last one and gave her a quick hug and disappeared leaving Lucy to tend to her fellow guild mates.

"Um I'll teleport us to the infirmary so I can take care of you guys. I really am sorry about all of this." Lucy bows slightly.

"No worries Lucy. It was an experience that this guild master was glad to have the opportunity to have." Master Makarov says proudly.

With a smile now on her face she has a soft gold layer of magic coated them instantly teleporting them to the infirmary. Upon arrival they see that Wendy was sitting their waiting for their arrival. Standing up she heads over to them while saying, "Wow you guys look rough." She then forces each of them to lay down upon arrival. Except for Lucy who simply shakes her head no and steps back observing their interactions. Wendy smiles softly at her and continues, "Could you guys tell me how it went? There's a few people waiting outside to hear about it too."

"Lets just say training went well Wendy." Natsu smiled at her and then glance at Lucy who appeared to be very disturbed and distressed with the masters actions upon arrival. Lucy looked as though she wanted to say something, but stopped herself. However she simply handed a note to the master and walked to the door saying a quiet good bye to everyone and disappeared in a flash. Wendy upon finishing with the last of her healing said she would take her leave and exited the infirmary.

"You're worried aren't you master." Natsu ask quietly still looking at where Lucy disappeared from still.

"Yes Natsu I am. For now we need to figure out how to handle this situation and proceed with caution when dealing with Lucy any further?" Master says back while looking down at the unread note he received from Lucy. Standing up he walks slowly since he's sore from his long night towards the door. Once he reaches the door however he turns back placing a sound barrier around the room and says, "You all need to stay with her from now on. She does not have a choice in the matter. It was agreed upon by me and her other master while you all were talking in the training area.

Lucy is more than capable of taking care of herself at this point, but the potential of someone finding out what she is capable of and trying to use that to their advantage is not something I'm willing to risk." The master says slowly trying to get his point across. "The magic council is another concern of mine, but I haven't fully thought through how to proceed with them. Being a mage of Fairy Tail brings many risks and Lucy has been handling them all on her own come to find out. Therefore if you learn anything about her activities being odd from now on you need to report them to me immediately. We handle them as a family. She is no longer alone and I will try my best to get this point across to her, but for now I'm relying on you all to protect her from others as well as herself. Do you understand?" Master says sternly

"Did the Spirit King really discuss those encounters with you or are you assuming Lucy couldn't continue to handle them with us?" Loki counters to find out more information.

"The Spirit King has told me enough to know that this is what we both want to do for Lucy. We aren't doubting her abilities or yours Loki. I understand now what she's capable of after last night, but I still have to look out for the well being of everyone in this guild including her." Master says impatiently.

"We understand master, but she said she won't be back for a few months and the look before she left made it clear we were not going to see her unless ordered here." Happy says quietly.

"No we clearly have Loki here to inform her that she is required to immediately return to the guild." Master once again turns towards Loki, "This can't wait and I know you are more than capable of coming through your own gate to talk to her. So you will instruct her to come see me within the next hour. Do you understand Loki." Master continues sternly.

"Only because I belong to this guild will I follow your orders Master. Don't think otherwise in telling me how or when to come and go through my gates. That is only for The Spirit King to determine. I would also appreciate it if you didn't speak so rudely. Again we have followed everything you have requested. We don't deserve to be treated this way." Loki states angrily.

Upon hearing this the master steps back with a sad look on his face. He then continues, "I apologize Loki I didn't mean to cross any lines. I'm just concerned and tired. This is an issue I wasn't aware of and I wish to take care of your Master and friend. Please help us help her."

"Understood Master. I will take my leave and have Lucy here within the next hour. I believe her routine is to take a shower at this time after training. If you need anything else please let me know and I am more the willing to help." Loki nods and than poofs out of the room leaving them without any opportunity to further discuss anything.

"Master. I know you mean well, but I believe your precautions are going to backfire if you set limitations on her. She's worked hard until now. Do you really think ordering her around is going to bring her back to this family?" Happy interrupts the Masters thoughts.

"Happy what would you recommend I do then? Put yourself in my shoes for a moment and understand the position that she's in. With her abilities to contact another world as freely as she does and with that world working directly with her to hone her skills imagine how many dark mages, the council, as well as dark guilds that would come searching for her power. Imagine them trying to utilize or control the spirit world and even her. Imagine the possibility if this information got out the danger the guild would be in. You all my hate me and she may hate me for this, but I need to do what I see fit to protect everyone. Unfortunately you and she will hate me from the get go from one of the primary decisions I will be making to make her less visible within the magic world, but you will be finding that out in about five minutes since she is now heading in this room right now." Master says frustratingly.

"Master you wished to see me?" Lucy says in a business tone walking into the infirmary when the Master side stepped. Loki follows closely behind her not liking where this conversation will go.

"Lucy do you understand what is going on or what is going to happen?" Master asks carefully. She appears to be knowledgeable and already have a plan in place which was not expected. All eyes shift to her and she surprisingly sighs at all of them and nods. Her invisible barrier disappears completely and then continues for the Master.

"I believe I instructed you all from the beginning that it was best to leave me alone, but you didn't believe me. So I have predicted what is now going to happen. So Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy, do not be mad with the Master. I knew this day would come it was only a matter of time till things caught up with me. However master. This does not mean it hurts any less. You granted my S-Class because you believed I was fit to be an S-Class mage in those exams. I earned that right, so I want it understood at least between us that you are revoking my class and if everyone is to know you can say whatever you want. Make up a story of some sort saying I lost some of my abilities and was no longer fit to be one. I don't care. If you don't then you will expel me from the guild. I told you I will not allow my pride to be damaged." Lucy says sternly then continues, "Furthermore since you have decided that I will be working/teaming up with them again I have already contacted someone to help me take care of the issue you are concerned with. Just know I will have a memory gap of 4 years and upon returning I will no longer be in contact with the Spirit world to the extent I was. We as a team will be training though with some spirits to get me back up to speed on some things though. These are my only demands and it will not hurt the guild this way. Ok?" Lucy says softly towards the end with a small tear.

Gasps are heard from everyone who then looks at Loki who just looks down angrily. It's clear this is not what he wants, but has no choice. His quick discussion with She Spirit King didn't change anything and both he and the Spirit King regret things turning out this way. She is however allowed to keep her photo album as it is even if she won't remember part of it.

"Lucy. Please understand. I don't want to hurt you more." Master says sadly. "We just want what's best for you. Your magic is so special you know that we want everyone to excel to the best of their abilities, but you've surpassed that. You're ability to build bonds even in another world, we…We just want what's best for you." Master finishes quietly.

"Don't be sad Lucy. We and all the spirits from the Spirit Realm are always looking over you and you will be joining us one day. I will be in touch soon with you even after you see the specific spirit we discussed earlier. Ok?" The Spirit King says softly while appearing beside Master Makarov.

"You guys can't just go and decide all this stuff! This isn't fair to Lucy at all." Nastu shouts dramatically while stomping over next to Lucy.

"Natsu this is hard enough as it is. Don't make it worse. Please for me." Lucy says quietly with a stray tear running down her face. She looks away from everyone thinking one thing. "All that hard work feels like it's gone to waste. Can I not do anything right Loki." She continues.

"It's ok Lucy. I'll be here with you. Every step of the way. I promise." Loki holds her softly trying to comfort the softly trembling girl.

"We will all be with you Lucy. Best Friends remember?" Happy says softly while floating over and hugging Lucy who gladly accepts.

"Is that all master? I wish to go back to my training area one last time with all my memories in tact to talk with everyone one last time. You can tell everyone in the guild I had a training accident and lost my memories or something and then revoke my S-Class. Sound like a sufficient story for you?" Lucy says quietly again.

Master looks to the Spirit King who nods in reply silently agreeing with the girl, "Yes that's ok. How soon do you think you will return Lucy?"

"I'm not sure master. I believe maybe a month. Long enough for it to be legitimately an accident to recover from and you to have your paperwork completed to revoke my classification."

"Can I ask one thing though Lucy?" Lucy nods in response to the master so he continues, "If you knew all of this was going to happen and you had an idea of how things were going to play out why did you go through all this? Also how were you even able to think of all this?" master asks softly.

"Master I've been technically alone for 5 years and 3 months. I never forgot, I don't regret anything, and like Mira always says sometimes things just happen. As a result I've had a lot of time to think about all the consequences of my magic as well as all the research I've done of prior celestial mages through history. Every action has a reaction so as you can see I've thought of everything that would have to take place." Lucy says while looking to the master sternly. She softens her face continuing though with,

"Any person capable of doing magic and walks the path of magic also knows the risks that come with it. I knew these risks and I continued. So unfortunately things have turned out like I predicted. I somehow believed that you guys would always have faith in me no matter what but because you guys failed to believe what I told you it has come to this. I was trying to keep my capabilities and the knowledge about the Spirit world limited. If no one knows then there is no risk. I took minimal jobs and I restricted myself with every battle to the basics as well as interacted with only people I believed appropriate. My goal was not to place the guild in danger in any way shape or form. You learn that being an S-Class mage. You taught me that Master." Lucy says quietly while looking away from him now with another lone tear. She still continues though with Loki holding her hand and Natsu holding her other wishing things weren't like this.

"However, you continued to refuse to accept things the way they were. Like I said I have my pride and I won't have it messed with and as a result you were shown a side that I was trying to keep to myself. Remember though. I only said 4 years of my memory will disappear. I will not be pitied when I do come back and people are not to try to bring my memories back. Going through this once is hard enough. I will not go through this twice. I would rather die than do this again whether it's in our guild policy or not. Breaking bonds with friends.. You can only imagine being forced to do that." Lucy finishes while letting go of both Loki's and Natsu's hands. She then starts to walk back towards the guild for the final show of her performance in her mind, but before leaving the sound barrier she turns to the Spirit King and bows one last time saying, "I really do appreciate everything Stache face. I hope we will work together again soon. Tell everyone I love them please if I don't see them in the clearing. Oh and smile guys. I'm still hear and living. Just have to continue training again…" Lucy looks back up after bowing with a smile on her face waiting for his response.

"You are to kind Lucy. I will see you in the clearing." The Spirit King returns his bow to her and watches her leave closing the door behind her. He turns one last time looking at all of them and says sternly, "You all are lucky to have a mage of her caliber in your presence. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy you will be in the clearing and accompany her when Lucy will be taken to her final location of her supposed training mishap in the spirit world. You will then in turn continue with the façade upon return but will participate with her training routine from then on. Know that she is more than capable of taking you on regardless of the 4 year time gap she will have in her memories too. She was beyond focused then to fulfill your request back then and she worked hard to get where she was. I have no doubt that she will continue to work hard if she doesn't figure out why her memories are missing. If she does more than likely she will stop her routine immediately. I recommend you do not leave her behind this time. Do you understand? Also, this is only for the safety of this guild as well as my world that we are doing this. Otherwise I would simply take her to my world and let her live her life happily as it is now and leave her there. This is no one's fault. She doesn't want anyone looking at it that way so do not look at her with pity, and do not be disappointed. She wants you all to be happy with the choices you all make and to be honest she wants to be the person that makes you all happy."

Everyone slowly nods their head understanding the gravity of everything that has happened and with the parting words of "I will see you in the clearing to pick up Lucy." The spirit king faded away.

A knock on the door is heard and everyone turns to look at it. Master opens the door for a moment to tell the individual it will only be a moment longer and they will be out to talk with everyone then closes it again.

"Why is this happening to her? This isn't fair master." Natsu says clenching his fist looking down at the ground.

"I agree with Natsu, but I see where you guys are coming from. I take it we are supposedly going on this training with Lucy and she is the only one affected like he said?" Gray asks quietly just as angry.

"Yes you will." The master chokes out trying to be strong. He didn't want this to happen. He only wanted to hide her away from the world, but that's no better then life she had with her father. He thought he was going to handle this differently but he sees that this is the best way.

"Master. Do you have any other requests because if you don't I wish to request something as well." Erza says slowly trying not to hit something. This should have never happened and she knew it, but she stood there and let it.

"It depends on what it is Erza." Master says carefully.

"Would you revoke my classification as well. At least until Lucy is re-instated in the next S-Class exam. We both could work together towards it in this supposed training. If she's only requesting 4 years of her memory to go that mean's it's directly prior to that year's S-Class Exams and she should be more then capable to receive it back. It's only fair…" Erza says sternly.

"No. She won't be receiving S-Class ever again Erza. She will maintain a low profile probably for the rest of her life. She already knows this and I have a feeling the letter she gave me earlier is more a letter to herself then to me. Therefore you will maintain your S-Class rank and do so proudly in her place. Do you understand?" Makarof says sadly.

"Master you can't be serious! She's always dreamed about being an S-Class wizard along with us. We knew when we were a team before. You can't take that away from her too…" Gray says quickly.

Natsu interrupts the argument that is quickly escalating, "Master don't enter me in any S-Class exams anymore. Forget ever asking me for anything more than simple quests. If you need anything else ask someone else for a while. I'll be back in a month." Natsu says quietly with his face down. He starts walking towards the door, but stops right before. "I love her and I'll be happy no matter what being with her, but this just isn't fair to her Master. This isn't Fairy Tail at all. For her though I'll smile and support her and I suggest you all do the same." With a small sad smile he opens the door and continues to the bar counter to sit with Lucy quietly to wait for her announcement to Mira that she's going to be gone training for a month.

"Natsu's right master. Don't bother entering me for a while either. I'll see you down there Erza." Gray walks out quietly and quickly not leaving any room for discussion.

"You know we're right about this Erza. It's hard doing the right thing and you know that." Master says quietly looking down again knowing he has hurt his children drastically.

"Like Lucy said master, just because it's the right thing doesn't mean it hurts any less. However, because she told us to smile we will and we will proceed to move forward. If there is anything else I will see you in one month." Erza says walking by him out of the infirmary.

Watching Erza close the door behind her Master says quietly, "Mavis, this isn't fair. Why didn't you help me with this? Why her?" Master looks over to the first master.

"I know it's hard Makarov, but you did what was right. She thought everything through and after analyzing all the details myself, she is following the safest path for everyone involved. This was the only strategy I would have ever recommended to you and I'm sorry you have to go through this, but it really is for the best. She is a brave girl, and she truly is the shining star of Fairy Tail. It is an honor to have her in our guild Master Makarov." The first Master says with a sad but proud look at the Master. They both then proceed to the main guild hall to watch the scene unfold that they both are unable to prevent in any way.


	7. Lessons in Training

(Main guild hall No one's point of view)

"Lucy it's good to see you back from your training last night. How did it go?" Mira approaches Lucy happily. However she becomes worried when she notices that Lucy isn't as cheery as she normally is.

"It went great Mira. Could I get a strawberry milkshake? It was a long night and I would like to start off my day with something nice." Lucy smiles gently to her. She then turns when she sees Natsu walking towards her so she moves over to make room for him to sit as well.

"We'll be leaving soon Lucy. Just waiting on ice princess and Erza and we'll be off to get some necessities. Ok?" Natsu says quietly trying not to feel guilty about the turn of events.

"It's ok Natsu. I've actually decided to ask for a full day there so we won't be back for three months. Do you think that would be ok?" Lucy smiles at him trying to cheer him up. "I have a few reminders and things I want in place prior to getting back. Just remember I've already predicted and thought all this through so anything that happens is completely my own doing. You all have nothing to worry about or feel guilty about, and you definitely can't be mad at the master." Lucy continued but keeping her voice low for only him to hear.

"I know Lucy and I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm sure the master won't mind if we're gone that long too. After all it is training right?" Natsu tries to play it all off as if it's nothing. He knows she sees the pain he feels though.

"We can grow stronger together regardless right Natsu? I mean I know before I couldn't keep up with you guys, but I know I'll be able to catch up a little. Right?" Lucy asks silently. This was her the only thing she wasn't able to predict. She was worried whether or not they all would continue to stand by her, or if they would move on because of silly emotions such as guilt, or disappointment that things had to turn out this way. She didn't want them to feel that way. She wanted them to continue to stand by her and they could all grow together into an even better team.

"What kind of question is that Lucy? I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. Besides I like being with you." Natsu blushes and holds her hand under the bar counter. Looking away he continues quietly, "You're mine and I won't allow you to get away from me that easily. Don't even think you're going to run off by yourself without us."

"Oh are Natsu and Lucy an item now?" Mira interrupts looking back and forth between the two mages holding hands smiling at the scene before her. She always knew they were cute together.

Lucy fidgets a bit embarrassed at what's going on but just looks away blushing letting Natsu answer how he sees fit. She's not dumb. She knows what he meant saying that she's his, but she also doesn't mind either. She's always had a soft spot for her best friend, but always only wanted him to be happy. If he chose someone else she would always support him, but with him choosing her she can't help but feel the happiness boiling up inside her.

"Maybe, but don't go doing anything crazy Mira." Natsu stutters out then wraps an arm around Lucy pulling her closer to him which causes Lucy to become even more red. Natsu looks down at Lucy waiting for any disagreements from her or a response in any way so Lucy proceeds cautiously looking at Mira a little worried what might happen.

"Yes? I guess? I think?" Lucy says in a question like manner. Natsu in turn grins like a mad man and continues to give her a hug in return for her answer. Mira internally does her own cheer that they are together, but just waits patiently happy that Natsu has finally worked out his feelings for her.

Natsu felt like the luckiest man alive. He knew his life was turning for the better. Yea it was going to be a hard road ahead for them, but they were going to do it together. Seeing Gray walking down the stairs towards them from the infirmary with Erza close behind, he knows that everyone is about ready.

"Oh really now? I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you start dating huh?" Gray teases. He's upset with how things are turning out for Lucy, but he's glad to see a little bit of happiness in the end for her too.

"I told you didn't I ice princess before that she was mine." Natsu scoffs at Gray dismissing him and unwinding his arms from around Lucy. The five now sitting down at the counter have a smothering aura hang over them until Lucy starts talking to Mira again. They look over and smile at her knowing what's going to happen. Happy seeing that Lucy is a bit sad before starting though floats over and lands on her shoulder for the silent encouragement.

"So Mira. I've decided after tonights training session that Natsu, Erza and Gray are going to come train with me so I can help them prepare for the S-Class exams. We'll be gone for a while. Could you let everyone know if they ask about us?" Lucy says cheerily. The look in her eyes gave her away though.

"Lucy is something wrong? I'm glad they're all going with you but you seem distant." Mira responds cautiously.

"Ha ha Mira. As observant as ever. I'm just worried about these guys here. After all training with me isn't very easy. It'll be good for me to work with people again too." Lucy continues with a smile knowing that Mira has always watched out for her.

"You know you can always talk to me right? I'm always here and I've always believed in you Lucy…" Mira continues quietly watching the members in front of her suspiciously.

"I know Mira. You know I've always come to you when I needed to talk, but for now I need the guild to just trust me and know that I am happy when you all are happy. And what will make me happy right now is getting these two clowns next to me to become S-Class so we all can go on an S-Class mission together some day." Lucy finishes with a big goofy grin making the boys gasp in mock shock and hurt at her insult and force Mira and Erza to giggle at her antics. After all Lucy is Lucy and she has always been capable of making everyone smile.

"Ha ha. You're right Lucy. I wonder which one will make it first? I guess you'll be leaving now then right since the exams are a few months away. How long again are you leaving for?" Mira asks dismissing her prior feelings. She will always be on Lucy's side no matter what.

"We'll be leaving in about an hour and we'll be gone for about three to four months. We won't have much contact with the guild between now and our return, but we'll be sure to bring back souvenirs ok?" Lucy says happily knowing that all tension is passed.

Mira nods in return, "Ok Lucy," Mira turns towards the others and says, "Take care of her you guys. If anything happens to her I will be taking it out personally on you ten fold."

However this only causes them to look down and reply "Of course Mira. We wouldn't have it any other way." Natsu says sadly with a smile on his face. "Mira we'll always take care of her. After all she's our shining star in Fairy Tail."

A little stunned at the change in atmosphere between the members Mira steps back and wonders what is wrong. She then turns towards the Master with a glare who simply stares back at her as if she isn't going to be getting any answers and to accept things the way they are. Mira turns back to the bar only to see that Lucy is standing at the entrance of Fairy Tail and says loud enough for everyone to hear, "By guys we'll be back in time for the exams. Gotta train the clowns for a better chance at making S-Class." Everyone in turn laughs while Natsu and Gray start pushing each other jokingly out the door back to Lucy's place. Mira waves one last time to her giving her the best smile she can, but immediately turns to the master again once the door closes.

"Care to explain what's really going on master, or are we going to continue to be left in the dark?" Mira says darkly causing the rest of the guild to quiet down and listen.

"Unfortunately Mira it is just as Lucy said, we need to just trust her and we will see her when she gets back from training." Master says quietly waiting for the argument to come.

"Master we do trust her, but you aren't telling us something. Explain to me why all the sudden she is now back with her team after two days of supposed reintegration with the guild. Things don't add up. What happened during her training last night that has caused you to become so indifferent to what Lucy does now?" Mira snaps

"I agree Master. I thought the same thing last night prior to you leaving on the training but figured you would give us the run down when you all returned. What's going on master?" Gajeel steps forward too voicing his concern.

"Listen well all of you. Lucy has made multiple decisions and is now allowing herself to be in a team again. You all should be happy for her that she has progressed so quickly. As for her training lets just say that was a once in a lifetime experience, and no none of you will be attending any of her sessions ever. Now the subject of Lucy is not to be brought up anymore. We will see her in a few months and I'm sure all of them will be stronger from it." Master says sternly while turning back to walk to his office.

Once the guild knows he's securely in his office with the door closed older members begin to gather at the bar again.

"He's lying." Gajeel states quickly. "He's hiding something from all of us."

"That training last night must have been more then she let on. It's the only thing that could have shaken the master." Cana states quietly. "We just have to figure out what Lucy has to do with all of this…"

"Lucy said to trust in her, and the master said she made a bunch of decisions. I believe we should follow her instructions and trust in her and drop this matter until she returns. Then and only then will we be able to get any answers that are correct."

However everyone failed to notice that the Master had already slowly walked back down the stairs and up to the small group when he heard everyone moving to the bar from behind his office door.

"You won't be approaching Lucy when she gets back either. Do I make myself clear! She is a member of our guild and family. She will not be interrogated because of some misguided feelings you all seem to have from my response and talking with her and her now team. Please it's best you all just drop this idea you have in your head. Support her the way you have been, be happy, and continue living life to the fullest. That's all she has ever wanted and all we will do for her." Master says quickly but sternly.

Everyone is a little taken back at what the master has said. They didn't expect this response especially from him. All realized something bigger was going on, but they had no choice in the matter of what was going to happen. This only made everyone worry more though. They would accept what the master said, but they would continue to worry for their celestial mage until she returned.

"Ok master. We'll accept what you are saying, but we know something is going on whether you like it or not. If there isn't anything further I believe I need to take my leave for the day. I will be back tomorrow." Mira says angrily. She then proceeds to the guild doors after receiving a nod from the master. She knows she needs to be alone right now. She's always disliked her inner turmoil harboring a demon within her, but she didn't like it coming out in front of everyone. She needed time to accept that something was going to happen in the not so distant future, and she would have to accept whatever that may be.

Master watches Mira leave as well as multiple others who are close to the celestial mage. He knew this wasn't going to be easy until she returned and somehow soothed them all. Just as Mavis said, she really was our shining star and she held this guild together more than anyone ever realized.

(Lucy's home after everyone has returned from their homes with their essentials no one's point of view)

Lucy is now sitting quietly at her desk looking at her album waiting for the others to arrive. Happy has been quietly sitting on her lap not saying anything but trying to give his silent support. He knew she didn't want people to talk or try to sooth her right now. He knew she just wanted some time to herself before everything is taken away that she worked so hard for. So for now he stays quiet with watery eyes waiting till they arrive in the clearing.

Lucy knew this would happen. Like they say "Secrets secrets are no fun, Secrets secrets hurt someone." In this case it really hurt. This was her secret. This was why she didn't want to share it with others in the guild. She wanted more memories with her spirits. With her family. She didn't want it to end this way, but all she could do was accept it. She knew the path of magic was a hard one, and she knew to keep everyone out of harms way, so she had to go back to how she was. Only this time she would have her guild beside her again instead of her spirits. This didn't make her any happier though. She knew Makarov would never allow her to become an S-Class again. She would be the bird in a cage once again. Looking out but never truly free. She would have to find a new path or new goal in life. She already did a recording for herself for when she woke up so she would understand what was happening and how she would need to proceed in life. She could continue her work on hand to hand combat or with weapons, but her magic capacity would be sealed away restricting her abilities. It also wouldn't matter much though since she wouldn't know how to utilize it anyways since she learned most everything after she became S-Class. With her calculations she would have been going to the S Class exams a month after the beginning of her memory loss.

Now that she thinks about 4 years ago she was excitedly talking to Loki about being selected for the S-Class exams. Who knew it would all be a waste. With that thought she slammed the book shut startling Happy who was sitting on her lap. He looks up to see a frown on her face and says, "Can I get you anything Lucy from the kitchen. I want to pack a couple fish with me if that's ok." Standing up and hopping off her lap he heads towards the door and pauses waiting for her response.

"No Happy and thank you. I just need a moment to myself. I'm sorry for startling you." Lucy says quietly looking back to the now closed album.

Happy nods and proceeds to close the door behind him. Entering the kitchen area he sees that everyone has arrived and are just sitting quietly around her table. None dare say a word because they know that they can only just be here for her.

In the room Lucy sighs. She lets a stray tear roll out, but wipes it away quickly. "Be strong Lucy" she whisper to herself. "You can do other things. Maybe work with Mira at the bar. You've accomplished all your goals right? You've reached S-Class. You always have been apart of Team Natsu even if you've been apart from them. You've joined Fairy Tail… Don't be selfish. You have to do this." Lucy continues. "Think of it as starting over again." She laughs bitterly at that then says, "Right starting over again like I did last time. Life is just cruel." Glaring at the floor. Her glare softens though when she says, "But new goals aren't bad, maybe I could start focusing on other aspects of my life. I could work on some different novels, and it's not like I won't be able to go on some simpler missions around town. I could always help other celestial mages or teach children about magic. There's nothing wrong with that." She didn't notice Natsu had let himself in earlier, and heard everything she was saying to herself.

Quietly he wrapped his arms around her startling her from her silent conversation she was having with herself. However this comfort he was providing only forced the reality on her quicker that they would never be able to be S-Class mages together or proceed to go on missions like they wanted to. Things changed now and she wouldn't be able to keep up with them again.

"Life's not fair Natsu. Why do I have to keep starting over? Why am I always falling behind you guys?" Lucy whispers while still facing away from him. Gray, Erza, and Happy open the door quietly again and walk in when they noticed that they started to hear Lucy talking. Stopping behind Natsu they quietly listen and wait.

"You aren't starting over Lucy, and you aren't falling behind us. You're simply turning down another path that will be completely different then what you were doing before. There's more to life than just being an S-Class mage and being a part of Fairy Tail. Like you said make new goals remember. Maybe we could create some together this time. Think of it as a new beginning with us and with me." Natsu says softly trying to comfort her. Letting her go he steps back, and says "Lucy we are a team and we are doing this all together. You will still run off on missions with us and you will still be able to do everything you like with that beautiful smile on your face. You aren't going to be caged the way you think. The master and you are just taking precautions. Ok?"

"We won't allow your life to change so drastically so quickly Lucy. We all adore that smile too much to see it disappear. No matter what we will always be by your side. Just like Natsu promised." Gray tries to comfort too.

"It's true Lucy. Everyone believes in you and knows that you truly are watching over everyone. You are the very meaning of Fairy Tail, and we support you. Just think of this too. Natsu Liiiiikes you. You guys will get to spend more quality time together." Happy cheekily says making Lucy scramble just out of Natsu's arm reach with a bright red face and yelling "Stupid Cat!"

Natsu simply blushes and catches Lucy in his arms once again until she's done with flailing her arms at Happy. He says softly to her then, "You know he's right though." Blushing again she only nods her head at him and steps away composing herself. She see Erza still standing there quietly contemplating what to say.

"Are you ok Erza?" Lucy says carefully. The others turn to her as well and wait for her response.

"I'm just so proud and honored to have you back as my team mate Lucy. No matter what just know that you are the true meaning of everything that Fairy Tail is and stands for to us. Ok?" Erza states calmly.

"That's very kind of you Erza." Lucy smiles lovingly at her. Closing her eye's she breaths in and out collecting her thoughts. She then turns towards all of them with a mischieveous grin on her face and continues, "Ok now time for training. You didn't think this mishap would go on without the real thing right?" Lucy winks at them causing them to go slack jawed. Before they could respond though she has a soft gold magic flow out and smother them transporting them back to her training environment.

(Lucy's training area no one's point of view)

"Hi Stache Face! Is everything ready?" Lucy says brightly upon arriving. Looking around she sees all of her spirits that are currently contracted with her as well as most of the spirits that have helped train over the years.

Everyone smiles brightly at her and the Spirit King says, "Of course Lucy. Crux and Horlogium are excited to see who can get their best shot in first."

"Ha ha I bet. Before we start I just want to say thank you everyone for the privilege and honor that you gave to me as well as the opportunity to work with you all and for being considered a part of your family. I love you all and if there's anyone missing tonight please pass the message along for me." Lucy smiles brightly at everyone before bowing. She then turns to her confused companions and says, "Your specific training starts now and it involves helping my other friends over here. The goal basically is considered capture and contain so that both Crux and Horlogium can work together to permanently erase 4 years time and knowledge from me. It's not painful and once it has been completed I'll need about a day of sleep. Stache face here is going to allow me to have that one day of rest and recovery to be in the spirit world which is why I asked if you all would be ok with missing 3 months here. Know that I've worked with everyone here before and the only thing The Spirit King is going to do is modify our surroundings around us here and there. No he won't help you and no he won't be helping me, this is just a simple game and training for fun. Understand?" Lucy says giddily anticipating the battle to come. She always enjoys these types of training but to be going up against her old team mates is going to be even better.

"Are you serious Lucy. All of us against you?" Erza says astonished.

"It's not a battle royale Erza.. It's simply trying to strategize with the others to contain me for Crux and Horlogium. There will be traps and obstacles all over for me and my goal is to try to stay out of your grasp. Do you think you all could do that." Lucy winks trying to egg them on.

"Yes! Finally this is something we can do! I'm all fired up!" Natsu screams excitedly knowing he finally gets to go in a real battle with Lucy.

"Of course I'll fight you all tooth and nail, but the rising sun is our time limit. If dawn comes that signals the game is over and Crux and Horlogium both will proceed with the process. Sound good everyone?" Lucy asks with another simple smile. She looks up at the Spirit King and when she receives the nod she continues one last time, "It really has been an honor sir. Thank you for allowing me this one last battle."

"Of course Lucy. Now be ready we will start in 5 minutes. You all have till dawn, but I'm sure Lucy here will make us stop prior to that." The Spirit King says knowingly. Working with Lucy as long as he has he knows she will want her companions safe from harms way regardless of training.

"You know me to well Stache face. Prepare yourselves guys for the environment shift. This is going to be great." Lucy says while distancing herself from everyone and pulling at the environment to have her key ready.

"She really is amazing sir." Natsu whispers, "I mean just look at her." Natsu says to the Spirit King while watching Lucy run off into the distance.

"Yes she is." With that said the environment changed to include multiple paths. Which one Lucy took no one knew but each path had a different environment. This reminded them all of the S-Class exams but to a different caliber. Natsu stopped his team and smelled to see if there was a shift in the winds with her scent.

"That won't work Natsu Dragneel. She has already learned how to cover and confuse her scent specifically because you are here. Think harder and you may figure out how she chose." The spirit King interjects across the field. Immediately all the spirits had a knowing smile and poofed away from their location as though they knew which way to go.

"Look at the environments guys.. Come on what do you think Lucy would be most comfortable and knowledgeable with on staying away from you all." Loki interrupts their thoughts.

"Oh hey Loki." Natsu says trying to think about what he was told.

"Guys she has always loved the spring and the fall. Not to hot and not to cold, and with flowers and the fall of changing colored leaves… I think that path over there would be which way she would choose. She would want her battle to be surrounded by everything she loved, but also an environment that wouldn't completely benefit us in any way." Gray points over to the fourth path with a sad smile. Loki nods knowingly at them and then poofs in a gold flash away from them.

Natsu pauses before talking to himself. "As fun as this all is… to be honest I don't want to catch her guys." Natsu says quietly. "I just got her back.. and she's worked so hard to get where she is…" He chokes out the rest with watery eyes.

"Natsu she already made a message to herself reminding her of your two's relationship for afterwards, and this is all done. She doesn't want you all to hold back. She wants you all to stay in her life and by her side, so don't worry. Ok? She loves you just as much as you love her. Let her enjoy this one last time of feeling the true freedom of all the hard work she has done and gone through." Happy says softly. He knew this thought would come to him sooner or later.

However the environment shifted and didn't give them any time to think further on their discussion. It only allowed them one path and obstacles were starting to come out to challenge them. They knew that The Spirit King was becoming impatient with them and would force them to take action sooner or later. After all Lucy did say the training started now and with that they proceeded taking on all the obstacles and traps that were in their way until they found what they wanted to find.

Lucy was patiently waiting in a meadow with a little pond nearby that was surrounded by spirits contemplating on tactics to take her on. No one rushed towards her knowing that traps were placed courtesy of the King, or that Lucy herself would send them straight back to the Spirit World without a second thought if they had no strategy. However it was cute watching Plue dance around her. He was the only one allowed to not have to participate in this game so she happily enjoyed his company until everyone decided what plan of action they saw best. For now she would wait, because in all honesty. She really wanted a full on battle to see how much she has improved. Her phase training with the King was always to learn something and experience something as well as test her, but she felt as though this last battle was going to be the last time she would ever be able to show her team what she was truly capable of. She knew deep down after all of this she would still consider herself weak compared to them, but for now… This one time.. she would be the one to try and challenge them and force them to keep up with her. With that thought on her mind her mischievous smile returned and when she looked over and saw that Happy had just flown into site along with the rest of her team her smile grew even more.

(Natsu's point of view in the meadow with Lucy)

Upon entering the meadow I noticed her smile grow and her eyes burn with determination and excitement. She clearly wanted this to start now, but I still stopped prior to entering anything further. I see a flash of light come in front of us as well as all the spirits that are going to be battling with us against her. They seem to be pushing us further over away from an oncoming trap they detected.

"She has unrivaled tactics against us and she's quick in thinking of counter attacks. You guys can't just barge right up to her. You need to go at her with a strategy in place before hand. This is also the only assistance I'm willing to give you all." Loki states while all the others nod their head agreeing with him.

"What are all of your capabilities and what happens when you are damaged or injured? Do you all stay here or will you return to the spirit world?" Erza asks quickly observing Lucy from afar. She sees her preparing herself and slowly making her away towards the opposite direction away from them.

"We would return to the spirit world upon admitting defeat, but we will push our projections to the field to continue to watch the battle. She's mostly looking forward to battling you all so to be honest, most of us our only going to watch." Gemini says happily.

This is really our only chance to battle her but for some reason I see a light slowly wrapping around Grays leg and he's immediately tossed in the air and slammed back down in the middle of the group. I look over quickly to see that Lucy is using her whip and had it extend out to gather our attention.

"I'm growing impatient with your strategy meetings. Are you guys to chicken to face me head on like you do normal opponents." Lucy taunts us.

"Aww Lucy really? You don't think we've progressed over the years at all do you?" I playfully counter her. "After all you were the one that always told me to think before just running into battle." I smirk at her knowing she would laugh at this.

"Ha ha. You're right. However, if you don't act now, the Spirit King will and he's worse than me." Lucy winks while sprinting in another direction opposite from us.

Immediately I was on the move and so was everyone else. We didn't have any further time to just strategize. We had to run her down if we wanted a chance to even go head to head with her. Using a bit of my magic I boost my speed and I see Erza and Gray doing the same. However hearing a whiz coming towards me I immediately jump to the side knocking both Erza and Gray over out of the way of an oncoming short sword that then immediately absorbs into the environment.

"Did she really just throw one of her weapons at us?" Erza asks startled.

"I believe she did. She's serious guys, and if this is her way of training us we need to be in close range to her if we want to start this battle. Let's hurry up." I say while pulling them all up and starting to move quickly in her direction again. We noticed a big commotion up ahead through some trees as well as flashes of light here and there so we redirect our course to try to get behind her. I look up to only notice that she set a trap across the ground not permitting us to continue unless we used the trees. Jumping high I start scaling from tree to tree trying to get the advantage. How little did I know I was only playing right into her hands.

Smack

All I feel is myself getting caught by a foot, flying through the air into another tree only for it to break.

"I thought we were supposed to be catching you Lucy? Not the other way around." I laugh a little.

"What's the fun in always running away. I like to battle to ya know." She pouts at me but still giggling and disappearing in the shadows again. I hear another crash and this time it's Gray and he's right next to me panting a little.

"Dam she's good. She got behind me and ended up kicking me in the back over here." Gray sighs.

I hear metal against metal not to far away so we stand up quickly and start running in that direction. Erza is going head to head with Lucy who has now summoned bother short swords from her keys. Sparks flying here and there we quickly jump into the mix to try and distract her so her spirits can start coming back into the mix. Dropping her short sword when she sees that we have arrived she grabs her whip and starts extending it with her magic and pushing Erza back. Once she's pushed further back I launch at her but only get flicked with her whip again causing me to go flying. What the hell! Dam it. Now I'm getting mad.

"Come on Natsu, use that brain of yours." Lucy taunts while turning around and ducking shooting her leg out to knock gray off balance and slam her short sword next to his head into the ground effectively stopping the battle for a moment. Everyone stops and breaths. Seeing Gray on his back with a sword next to his ear. Wow that scared the shit out of me.

"Lesson one for you three in this training. Going straight head into battle is never a bad thing, but knowing your opponent is beneficial. If you don't know what they are capable of you won't know how to counter them. Do you understand?" Lucy says quietly while helping Gray up who has wide eyes. Erza walks forward, "You weren't kidding about training were you?" she asks.

"No I wasn't. Like I said. I have my pride and if the story is going to be that I had a training accident, we are going to have a training accident. It's only fair to me Erza." Lucy smiles. "Let me give you some of my knowledge before I lose it all. Please." She then says softly.

"Sounds good to me." I say quickly interrupting Erza who glares at me. "We understand your first lesson and we see what you are capable of. What's the next lesson since we have to cover a lot of information for my small brain." I joke

"That is for you to find out now isn't it." She winks at me again and takes off in another direction. I look around and all her spirits are cheering her on and smiling. From the looks of things she is too.

"Come on guys we have lessons to learn." I yell quickly and start chasing after her again.

"Dam she scared me." Gray says quietly under his breath, but I still hear.

"Ha stripper scared of a girl." I taunt him to get him to hurry up.

"NEVER you dam Flame brain!"

"Both of you shut up and hurry up." Erza demands while running beside me.

We continue like this for a bit once again looking for our target. The spirit king has shifted our environment again to look as though we're on an endless beach. It may be pretty but just past the beach is a sweltering jungle like area. Looking around I can't help but be fascinated with this type of training.

"Pay attention this is your next lesson. Analyze your situation and environment. Then use it to your advantage." Lucy's voice echoes through the air.

"Guys, have you noticed that she's much scarier then she used to be." I shiver thinking about her, but then do as she instructed. Analyze my situation. I'm currently standing near a boulder in the middle of a beach just feet away from the jungle like area. I'm sure she's over there trying to taunt us, but I know our opponent. She wouldn't push us in there immediately. My thoughts are interrupted when I see another flash once again coming towards us from further down the beach next to the water.

"Dam you guys are slow. Come on guys pick up the pace." Lucy says boredly while holding her short sword again. I start to run in her direction but decide doing a long range attack would be better. Maybe push her in the direction of the water to keep her in the open for us to continue our assault.

Erza whiz's by me to get closer, while Gray uses his Ice make Cage, however this only infuriated her.

"You guys aren't doing what I said." Lucy angrily swipes at the cage dodging to the side of Erza's attack to kick her forward into the water leaving Erza to take my oncoming wing attack.

"Use your environment to your advantage. Analyze the situation further. You have this whole beach and jungle…" She says again and waits for Erza to get back up and over to us.

"Guys we need to surround her and utilize the beach. Look at the area. There's drift wood over there to trip her up, a boulder over here to block some and water for her to not be able to run another direction and Happy has the air advantage to track her…" I say quickly.

"Now you're thinking Natsu. Great. However. Now that I know your tactic next lesson. You have observed and analyazed and are now utilizying your environment, so now I want you to bend that environment to your well using your magic. The next lesson will be your favorite I promise but it will also be the last so lets hurry and learn this one so we can continue. Ok guys?" She says with a cute tilt to her head. "Let me explain how before you rush me again though."

We all pause for her to continue explaining.

"Push your magic, not your element, into the environment around you and feel. Tell me what you feel pulsing through this area and pushing against your magic." Lucy says calmly. She really would be a great teacher listening to her like this. I close my eyes and try to do as she says. I relax my body and try to concentrate on the air around me. I feel the warmth from the setting sun, but I also feel liquid surrounding me as well with the gritty texture of sand.

"Now open your eyes and think about your respective magics and what they are capable of doing with this environment. For example, what happens when fire meets sand, or when Ice meets more water? Or for you Erza utilizing the elements around you to create your own weapon and armor instead of requiping into a new armor. After this is all over you will all work on this, but for now we are onto our last lesson." Lucy says calmly, but her mischievious grin is back and we all of step back a little

"Last lesson. Completely obliterate the target." Lucy says hauntingly and immediately releases a huge pulse knocking us down completely and then pinning us each with short swords surprising us.

"I believe that this game is over. I understand I was supposed to be captured and contained, but I just can't bring myself to keep you all training to early morning. I do think that the Spirit King will allow us to recover a bit in the Spirit World though and you guys can ask all kinds of questions there. What do you think." She says as she helps us all back up. I watch as the Spirit King walks up behind her and says something that makes her pout.

"I knew you would go easy on them. I guess you're cutting it short then?" He finishes

"What do you mean, I gave them a good endurance exercise didn't I, as well as a few good miniature lessons and battles." Lucy tries to defend herself, but turns and pouts while stomping her foot defensively.

"Lucy if you want a battle we can do an all out battle one on one if you want. We're more than happy to try and go against you." I tell her happily, but she simply looks down with a sad look.

"What's the point of it Natsu. Having a battle for fun that I won't remember, doesn't really get me all exhilarated and if you all won't gain anything out of it that further proves the point that it's pointless." With that said she looks back to the Spirit king and asks, "Could we go now. I mean I would like to talk to a few of the others and figure out how much my magic capacity is going to be affected from this. As much as I've covered all my bases I still have some last minute questions I just recently thought about."

"Ok Lucy We'll go now. You ready guys?" The spirit king asks us.

I nod but I look at Lucy sadly as she continues to look away from all of us. Erza and Gray walk over to me and say, "This is hard for her Natsu. Let her accept this all at her own pace." Happy then floats down while frowning and says, "Are you guys sure this is the right thing to do. I mean can't we just protect her instead of taking all of this away. That's what we would do for anyone in the guild. Can't we just keep all this a secret like she has been doing?"

"I know Happy. I want to do just that, but imagine that type of life. I don't think she wants that and she doesn't want to burden anyone with the trouble of this type of secret. Doing this… I guess will make her life a little easier, but still painful none the less." I finish quietly. I see she's done talking with the Spirit King for a bit so I ask, "Hey are we going now or do we have a little bit of time to enjoy the beach?" Smiling big to lighten the mood.

"Natsu you're still as silly as ever. This is like a virtual extension of the clearing. It's not completely real." Lucy says while smiling. "We'll enjoy the beach when we get back though ok?"

"Lucy we'll go the Spirit Realm now ok? Virgo and Loki will be guiding you all around while you are there and it will only be for a full day there. You shouldn't take that long to sleep it off and you'll see me prior to leaving. Loki has your lacrima with your message already set up for when you wake up too so you'll have an idea of what's going on. Ok?" The Spirit King says softly.

"Ok. Sooner this is over, the sooner we can get back to training. Right?" She says trying to be happy. I can tell she doesn't want to do this anymore though. I walk up to her and squeeze her hand and smile at her.

"Best friends right?" I say softly and Happy comes over and joins us landing on her head while looking at her upside down. "Best friends?" He says.

"Of course guys. Best Friends." She smiles warmly at us. I can't help to feel my heart melt a little when she gives us that smile.

In a soft light we're instantly in a new room with all of our belongings looking out across their world.


	8. Messages and Endings

(Arrival in Spirit World no one's point of view)

Upon arrival Lucy's comrades looked around in great confusion when they hear loud cheering and seeing mass amount of spirits rush towards them. Taking a step back they put a defensive barrier around her only for her to step forward and place a hand on each of their shoulders and just giggle at them. After seeing that she expected this and it was normal they each relaxed and smiled allowing her to be pulled away into the middle of all of them laughing. Seeing her smile with them made them appreciate her that much more. They noticed how she had the same affect on them just like she did at Fairy Tail. She wasn't only a shining star at Fairy Tail, she was a beacon of light for everyone who had the privilege of her company. Knowing that this might take a while they all decided to go take a seat at a bench in the corner to give her some space to enjoy the company of all of her spirits and family. It didn't go unnoticed by Natsu though that there seemed to be a special connection between her and one other who had greeted her warmly with a hug.

Upon closer inspection of said spirit he noticed that he was similar to himself in ways. Dark Onyx eyes, slightly longer hair except still spiked here and there, and a well toned figure. His hair looked naturally black but had a burning red undertone when light shined on it. Overall most importantly he looked like he could hold his own in a good battle. Feeling his blood boil he didn't like that Lucy seemed so close to him. Both held hands freely and he followed her around carefully making sure no harm came towards her. However Lucy would always look over at Natsu and the others trying to encourage them to join her with everyone else and they would always just politely decline with a nod of their head or wave of the hand. She would nod in return knowing that they had to be tired from everything over the last day, so she would continue with whatever conversation it was she was now in. After finally making it around to everyone she cheerfully dragged her friend over to them to introduce him.

"You guys I want you to meet Draco! I'm not contracted with him, but he's worked with me and supported me for a really long time now. I guess you could say over the past little over 4 years we've become best friends in a way." Lucy smiles adoringly over at him and he in turn smiles at her. He then looks at the mages in front of him studying them as if determining whether or not he's willing to hand her over to them so freely.

"It's nice to meet you all finally. Lucy has told me so much about you and she's always been very fond of telling me about many stories of your adventures together." He forces a smile towards them as well as holding his hand out to shake their hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Draco. My name is Erza, this is Gray, That's Natsu and the flying cat now on Lucy's head is Happy. Which constellation do you represent?" Erza says politely studying him in the same fashion.

"I represent the star of Draco the Dragon. I am contracted to another mage currently, but I hope Lucy here will still search for me at some point. I'm going to miss her dearly." He responds sadly with a small smile towards her. Looking back at Erza he continues grudgingly, "Until then though I expect that since you are her team you will be taking care of her for me.. Am I right?"

"Of course we would take care of her. It's not like you have to ask us. She's our family too." Natsu snaps at him. He doesn't like that he seems to have claimed Lucy as his when in fact they are only just friends. He knows he shouldn't feel threatened but he can't help but feel as though he is going to be taking her away.

"Natsu don't be like that. He's just looking out for me like you all would. Understand this is hard on all of us." Lucy says quietly trying to make sure Natsu understands he doesn't need to feel threatened. "Draco is special to me in his own way just like you are. Please be nice to him." She looks at Natsu pleading for him to understand which he in turn looks to her with an apologetic look.

He then says regretfully to Draco, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Thank you Draco for everything you've done for her. Please forgive me for being reckless with my comments."

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy answers quickly for Draco already knowing his feelings towards Natsu. She than turns towards Draco and says a bit teary eyed, "This has been fun but I don't want you here during the procedure. I don't want you to see me like that ok? I have some questions still to ask The Spirit King so I'll be back soon." Turning from him then to Virgo she says, Virgo could you make my friends comfortable for me and bring them back when I wake up. They need to rest from the past day events." Smiling gently to her to make sure she comes across non ordering. She then lifts Happy off her head giving him one last squeeze then releasing him back to go over to Natsu.

"I understand princess. We shall be going. The Spirit King has requested your presence and Loki is waiting for you by his door. I believe you know your way around?" Virgo asks.

"Yes I do. Thank you very much Virgo. I will see you all soon guys so smile." Lucy smiles to them all then turning around she begins to walk away by herself but not before giving Draco one last squeeze to his hand for a bit of support.

"I'm always going to watch over you Lucy. You won't forget I promise and even if you don't remember me completely, we will always create more memories." Draco whispers to her softly to her figure now disappearing in the crowd. He knows she heard him though, and he knows that she will do everything in her power to see him again. After all they both care for each other deeply. His thoughts are interrupted though by none other than Natsu.

"What's your real relationship with her Draco? I know she doesn't want to hurt anyone, but you both seem closer than typical best friends." Natsu says quietly but a bit bitterly and trying to still be reasonable. He doesn't want to be selfish knowing Lucy has always been close to everyone, but he wanted to be her one and only. Her everything… He didn't know where he would still stand learning about this new friendship she had.

Turning towards Natsu again he regains his natural hard look and fierce gaze and with gritted teeth he bites out, "We're close friends just exactly what she said Natsu. We could never be anything more than that because of this dam secret and because she's always had a soft spot for you. I helped her with her feelings for you because she didn't want to be selfish. I encouraged her to be happy for you from afar but we grew closer. We started falling in love, but both agreed we couldn't be anything more. In the end nothing matters though. Like she said… Life is cruel." Turning he walks away but stops and snaps one last time, "Know that you don't deserve her regardless of what you may feel now. She watched you all for a long time longing for her past to never have happened, isolating herself so she wouldn't hurt or disappoint anyone ever again even though she wasn't the one that hurt someone. So she created another family that accepted her as she was. She never needed to change, but she thought if she did it would be easier for you all to accept her. Unfortunately you only looked at her as if you never knew her through these past few days after finding out what she was capable of and when I would come visit her she would cry saying she was just a disappointment and no one believed in her. I'm warning you this once though. If you hurt her, you won't only have me to deal with but the rest of us as well." Finished with his rant in a deadly voice he walked away disappearing in a flash again.

"We need you to continue this way please. You'll be staying in some of our spare rooms for now until Princess will be awake and finished with her message." Virgo says politely understanding Draco's feelings, but knows she should gain their attention from their prior thoughts. They quietly follow her accepting that even though Draco may be right about them, they weren't going to leave her.

Natsu looked at everything around him one last time before entering his spare room that Virgo led them to and decided that Draco may be right, but that didn't mean he was giving her up that easily though. He accepted that while he was confused and he hurt her in a way, he didn't do it on purpose. He wasn't intending on being selfish at the time, but Lucy knew him deep down and accepted him as he was. Knowing this though still made him determined to be the one to protect her and make sure she was no longer the person to take care of everyone else anymore. Her happiness mattered and to be honest he wanted to be the one to make her happy from now on. He also knew he would stop at nothing to make sure that wherever Draco's key was Lucy would have it and remain in contact with him. He owed Draco for giving her up and making sure she was taken care of by him personally and it's the least he could do for him. He knew Draco has watched over her all this time where he failed her. He would always have regrets but he didn't want her to lose anything more than she already was. Yes he would continue to love her and pray that she would love him in return still, but Draco's key was mandatory. Being lost in his thoughts didn't go unnoticed by Erza, Gray, and Happy though.

"We've learned a lot over the past few days Natsu. We can't force ourselves on her.. You know that. We can only stand beside her as much as she will allow when she is done with this." Happy says quietly. This was new information to him about Draco, and as much as he felt for Natsu, he felt even worse for Draco.

"Don't worry Happy. I understand what Draco was saying, but look at it this way. He is leaving her in our care and hoping that we will reunite her with them slowly. He is still entrusting her to us. Regardless of the past.. Regardless of the threats, I will still stand by her side and be the one to protect her and hopefully she will come to accept me too. I know I don't deserve her, but I will work to be someone worthy of her from now on." Natsu finishes quietly but with a determined look.

Erza, Gray, and Happy nod approvingly at him then turn to Virgo to thank her and ask politely, "We appreciate your hospitality. If it's ok with you we would like to see Lucy in the infirmary prior to her waking up. We want to at least give her something for her to see when she wakes up and think of us."

"I will talk with Loki and see if it's ok however you should rest now. It's still a while before she is fully asleep. The procedure isn't painful but it does take a bit and she wanted to discuss some things with The Spirit King." Virgo says politely

"We understand Virgo. Thank you." Erza finishes with a smile. In a soft flash she disappears to another location. Everyone finally settling down into their respective beds for much needed rest but Erza interrupts their sleep one last time with, "We will always stand by her from now on. I know you guys agree with me, but be strong. It's going to be hard for her to accept some of the oncoming changes. Just be patient with everything. Good night guys."

(Office with the Spirit King No one's point of view)

"I believe you have some further questions for me Lucy and I think I have an idea of what you are going to ask. You're concerned about your magic capacity aren't you?" The spirit king starts softly.

"Yes sir. How much are you sealing from me, and what will I still be capable of doing?" Lucy continues quietly.

"I believe you told me about an individual in your guild by the name of Mira at one point am I correct? Her magic was sealed for a while, but because of a circumstance her seal was broke and she regained her abilities. Unfortunately you will not be capable of regaining yours. Your seal isn't only a seal but a piece of you, and will be removed and stored here with us in remembrance of you until you join us here. We intend on making you apart of us in the future with your loved one and become permanently apart of our family when the time is right. We aren't trying to punish you for everything you've done and gone through, we just.. We want you to focus on other aspects of your life. You won't be capable of opening multiple gates anymore in battle so you will need to rely on yourself more. You know how to do that well enough, but you will need to relearn your battle strategies and tactics. It will be dangerous for you from now on. You know what happened more recently that has caused this turn of events and why I have agreed so easily with Master Makarov's concerns." Explains The spirit king trying to be sensitive to her and knowing that this will be hard to accept.

"I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but if I won't be capable of opening gates like I was and having my spirits fight beside me, how am I supposed to continue training? I.. this is fair, but please will you allow them to come out on their own power to at least train? I mean the one's I'm contracted to. I know it can't be like it was before, and I know that mage you were referring to was trying to utilize me before to get access to using your power from here to summon something terrible, but please. I don't want to lose my family so quickly. I don't want to be left behind again." Lucy trails off. "I don't want to be selfish but sir.. Don't seal so much of it away from me. I love them. Allow me to continue.." Loki interrupts her though.

"You won't be left behind Lucy by anyone. We are always by your side watching over you. We are only taking precautions from what I understand. This doesn't make you weak. Most celestial mages are only capable of calling out one spirit anyways, and you have advanced yourself physically. You just won't be capable of utilizing the spells you've acquired over the past couple years and the spirit realm in the manner you have before." He tries to explain to her gently knowing this would hurt her.

"I understand but please I'm not trying to be selfish. I want to protect everyone. This is what I've worked so hard for. All the bonds I've created.. I'm not ready to lose them." Lucy pleads already knowing they won't allow it. She see's Horlogium and Crux appear beside her with a magic circle surrounding them and her and begin the process of taking her knowledge away from her for the past 4 years. However she begins to panic and her magic becomes unstable causing the Spirit King to begin to seal away the magic she will no longer be capable of containing. She says quickly, "Please you guys. I need more time. Just a little… I.. Draco." She tears up and sniffles when she looks over to see that Draco has appeared.

"I'm here Lucy. Don't worry. I'll even be by your side when you wake up. Just relax. You haven't lost everything and Natsu will take care of you. I promise." Draco says trying to encourage and comfort her. She said she didn't want him to see her like this, but he couldn't possibly stay away from her. Especially now. He loved her and cared for her deeply regardless of how they kept their boundaries with their relationship. He helped her love someone from afar just as she helped him from his loneliness for so long that they had eventually fell in love with each other. However they knew that her secret would tear them apart eventually so both always agreed that they would stand by each other, but never cross over into anything more. Star crossed lovers never capable of being together…

"I don't want this though. Please." Lucy tries one last time, only she begins to drift off starting to feel the effects causing her eyes to close. She tilts slightly, but no one interrupts the process. Only when it's finished and she begins to fall Draco catches her in his arms and cradles her head so she can be more comfortable. Standing with his loved one softly in his chest he waits for the Spirit King to complete his seal.

"With all her strength she's learned sir, she could have protected herself from that mage. You know that's why she worked so hard over the years to protect her and us. I don't see why this had to happen." Loki says quietly to the Spirit King and watching her in Draco's arms.

"This is a precaution we needed to take for our world and hers Loki." The spirit king says quietly finishing sealing off her magic in his hand to placing it in an elegant glass container shaped as a tear drop. "It shines brighter than any of our stars, doesn't it? She's so special." He drifts off looking at the encased magic sparkling of multiple colors radiating the room hypnotically.

"Sir, please give her something. She's lost so much and I know she will join us someday with Natsu, but please… You have to do something more for her." Loki insists continuing on, "Give her Draco's key at least please…"

"You know I can't do that Loki. He's contracted to someone else right now. We can't break his contract just for her." The Spirit King says sternly.

"Dam it yes you can. Explain to this mage the circumstances. Do something, anything for her. You've sealed off her magic already. She won't be even able to have a proper conversation with us because of how much magic was sealed and you didn't tell her. Give her something. At least allow us or Draco to come out on our own to see her. You know we are all close to her." Loki argues trying to help his master.

"It's ok Loki. I appreciate you fighting for me and her, but no one will keep her from me regardless of the circumstances. I'm sure she will look for my key anyways after this is all done when she wakes up. She needs to rely on her other family now and unfortunately I have to leave her in Natsu's care until she can return to us. We always agreed to only be friends. Love was never in the cards for us. We accepted that even if we did want more, but like she's said before. Life is cruel and you and I both know that more than anyone." Draco says softly while continuing to gaze at Lucy's sleeping face, but begins turning and walking out of the room to the infirmary for him to have his last bit of time with her.

"This shouldn't be happening sir. I know it may be right but it doesn't hurt any less. Lucy has said that before. You know she deserves more. Why can't we just protect her? That's what we're here for. That's why she's trained so hard." Loki says quietly trailing off after the door closes.

"Loki please be reasonable. I want to keep her just as much as you do, but we can't allow the balance between the worlds to shift like they had. She really did surpass everyone and her magic was beginning to become to much for her to contain. The pulses from her were becoming more sporadic and uncontained. She was beginning to hurt others, unintentionally of course, because of her emotions. Making her concentrate and constantly train wasn't a life worth living regardless of what she may think. She needs to be with her family in Fairy Tail and she needs to continue spreading her light and cheerful nature watching over everyone like she has. There's more to life then training and fighting… And I want to give her Draco's key. I'm just not allowed to do that though. She must continue to be safe and protected by her guild and in the mean time being able to summon one of you guys is the most I'm capable of giving her." The Spirit King finishes sadly morning the loss of his dear friend.

"Can we do what she asked at least? Come out on our own power to continue training her in hand to hand combat and what not? Weapons, whatever she wants, just can we keep the bonds she built at least?" Loki begs.

"That my friend is just like Draco said. I can't stop you from that because of your true emotions. However, I have restricted it to only who she is contracted to. It won't be like it was before though. Remember. One at a time at most could come out in a day for training her… I'm sorry, but.. I can't talk anymore about this. It hurts too much. Please go look after her until she wakes up and allow me to grieve the loss of contact I will have with my dear friend in the mean time." He finishes quietly turning to stare back at her magic brightly shining within the sealed tear drop glass container.

Loki stays silent while absorbing everything that has happened and what he has said then stares for a bit at the container. Getting lost in its radiance for a moment it flashes at him making him smile. It made him feel as though even though her magic was sealed, it still contained a piece of her in a way trying to silently encourage him that it was ok and to continue to be strong for her. Smiling he nods his head to himself and in a flash he's gone back to his own quarters for some much needed alone time.

(Infirmary Draco's Point of View)

Looking down at her like this I can't help but to feel my heart-break a little. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves happiness and love. I know Natsu will love her, but I want to be the one that does. I don't want to be selfish though. We didn't want to toy with our feelings for each other when we knew it would come to an inevitable end. When she told me that his relationship with Lisanna ended I was so happy even if it did cause Lucy pain. I knew that she could be with him now, but she didn't want that. She didn't want his relationship to fail. She felt as though she had caused it somehow unknowingly even though she hadn't done anything other than support him. It was just another thing that she blamed herself for that was in no way her fault. However I had done my research and understood that he was just too dumb to realize his feelings for her at the time. He understood when Lucy explained that he was confused with himself at the time and that she thought it was best to just keep her distance and support and smile at him from afar. She was just that kind of girl. As much as she loved him, she wanted to find her own romance in her own way though. She didn't want triangles, or complications or confusion; she simply wanted to find someone she could fall in love with and that's how we started to fall for each other.

I lay her down gently on the bed and pull aside a soft strand of blond hair out of her face. With her lips slightly parted and her breathing lightly I can only watch in awe at her beauty. Why does life play out like this? I've been alone for so long. I didn't want to get attached to anyone in this long life. I was only curious about the mage everyone was talking about. They said she was strong and was training as well as kind to all of us. Coming to one of her training sessions I only observed. I continued to only observe her until I decided I didn't want to just observe. I wanted to be a part of what she was doing. She made me feel as though I actually mattered. I squeeze my other fist shut and realize I'm beginning to cry a little. No! I need to stay strong. Natsu may not deserve her, but he's the only one capable of watching over her now. I will give her to him only for that reason. I hear the door creak open and didn't realize how much time has passed now. I know who it is though. The smell is identifiable immediately even without looking.

"Leave us alone please. I need time to accept this. You will have the rest of your lives… Just leave." I whisper knowing they heard me in my desperate state.

"You won't be apart from her forever Draco. I won't allow that." Natsu says quietly.

I look over at him with a glare, "Bastard. Appreciate that I'm not still ripping you all a new one for all the feelings you put on her." They have no idea how she felt for so long and I wanted so badly to scream at them, but knew Lucy didn't want that.

"We deserve it. We all know, but we won't make one of her friends and family that is so close to her suffer. We will find your key for her no matter how long it takes. We know she would want that." Gray continues while Natsu quietly walks forward and stops beside me stairing at her. I won't accept that though. They can be as kind as they want to me, but it's only going to make me hate the fact that they will get to stay with her.

"Just leave me alone." I roar at them slowly letting my own magic loose while standing up then continue, "Just like her I don't want your pity, or sorrow. I'm trying to make you all happy dam it, especially for her. I know this will make her happy, and when I can I will continue to come through my gate, but we are trying to prevent ourselves from hurting each other. Let me have my moment of peace with her." I finally trail off in fury, but trying to control myself. Looking back at her a tear strays down my cheek again forcing me to wipe furiously at my face in frustration.

"Please Draco, she wouldn't want you to feel this way alone. Let us be here for you." Happy says quietly to me.

Looking at Happy and knowing his background story from Lucy I settle a little. "I know Happy, it's hard giving her over to him though… I don't want to be selfish but I can't help it. I wanted to be the one to continue to protect her and now I know she weaseled her way into my heart, and it hurts." I choke out looking away again. "She was always so happy for you Natsu. She never begrudged you of your happiness… She wanted your relationship to work with Lisanna and she wanted to find her own love since it wasn't with you at the time. She supported you for so long.. I don't want to be selfish but I can't help this feeling of frustration I have." Whispering knowing they all heard. I see Loki show up and place a hand on my shoulder moving Natsu back away from me knowing that I'm about to hit something.

"Draco I understand just like you said earlier better than the others, but you're doing the right thing. Stay strong for her." Loki tries to encourage. This only frustrates me more though. Sitting down and gripping my head and hair in my hands tight and slightly pulling to feel the sting I just shut my eyes tightly wishing for everyone except her to just disappear.

"I know I messed up. I know I was wrong, and I know you love her, but she won't leave you forever. I promise. I owe you both that much and I'm thankful for this opportunity that she's given me, but I know you will always have a big piece of her heart and for that I can't but help to be jealous of you as well. Unlike you I know I'm selfish. I could only pray that she will love me back someday.. However, I'm going to work to be worthy of her in the mean time. I will work my ass off for you to see me as worthy of her. I'm not confused anymore about my true feelings. I will never leave Lucy and I will for her sake bring your key to her to make sure she can still have her complete happiness, but please let us be here with you and share this little bit of pain you have but happiness we have for receiving our family member back to us at Fairy Tail." Natsu finishes quietly trying to get his point across to me.

"Do what you think you need to do Natsu, but it still doesn't change much for me. I'll always support her and you, but I'll always dream and want something that will never be. We've always agreed that she would end up with you. I'll always only be a guardian to her and best friend." I say quietly still gripping my head. I hear them proceed to walk further into the room and place random objects on her other side table before sitting down, but I have no curiosity right now. I don't want anything. I just want to disappear… Loki sits beside me knowing that it's not wise to just leave them here alone with me. I'm not one for going off the deep end, but I wouldn't trust me either in my emotional turmoil. However, they just don't know how to shut up. Listening to their small chatter I voice my issue, "Could you dear god please be quiet. I get you are happy, but let me have my peace of mind with silence for now." I say threateningly without raising my head. Instantly they shut up. Breathing in and out I'm sure at least an hour has passed and they slowly walk out, but I still don't move. I need to be strong. We both agreed to be friends forever. When she comes back to us we can be friends again. She won't be gone forever. They said they would find my key. No. I can't hope for that. I just need to accept that her and Natsu will come here when the time is right. I.. I think I can accept that. With that resolve of knowing that I will still have an opportunity of being apart of her life regardless I get myself back in check chanting to myself I can do this and be strong for her.

Sitting up once I know they're gone except for Loki I look over at her again and wait. It's almost time for her to wake up. I hold her hand for a bit more than proceed to get her message ready from the side table I'm sitting next to. Pulling out the lacrima I set it at the end of her bed for her to watch. I remember watching her do this. I know what it says, but I only hope she'll not take it to hard. Seeing her eyes start to flutter and hearing her moan a little from probably the pain in her head I watch her begin to wake up. Getting her glass of water ready I know she's going to need some asprin.

(No one's point of view infirmary)

"Ugh my head… What happened Draco and Loki?" Looking over Lucy sees them both waiting with sad smiles.

"Oh ya know. Training to hard.." Loki tries to laugh a little, but gets a hard nudge from Draco. Draco continues with a whispery voice to Lucy while looking down, "You're secret was revealed Lucy."

Lucy's eyes go wide and teary and then start to whisper, "I'm so sorry you guys… I'm so sorry to put you all through this. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." She's instantly engulfed in a hug by Draco but she continues, "How many have I hurt and have to give up. What's happened?"

"Your message to yourself explaining everything is right there. Would you like to be alone, or could I stay with you?" Draco asks softly.

"All I remember is training and getting ready for the S-Class exams. You both were helping… Is my secret really out, or did I just get hurt? Please say I just got hurt." Lucy pleads with them.

"Lucy please watch your message." Loki says quietly and without letting her argue it flickers on.

"Hi Lucy. Ugh this is weird talking to myself.. Anyways be strong. Stop your crying. You don't have time for that. After all you have both of your most loyal and best friends you could ask for by your side.." Lucy says to herself and continues after taking a big breath.

"You are missing 4 years of knowledge and time from your memories as well as having your magic sealed away. No I don't know how much or what you are now capable of, but know that this is not the end. You must stay strong. I will say that you did fall in love on your own terms over that four years with your best friend Draco, but you will never be able to be together now. You never crossed any lines, but you will always be close. Natsu knows this and will have to accept this as well so continue to make memories with him when you can. You knew this secret couldn't be known after all and you are not to be selfish. This is not all about you. You've already hurt so many people and disappointed so many people for getting discovered, but still.. Stay strong.

I demand that you search for Draco's key though. Search the ends of the earth if you must, but do not for a moment forget him. If you do I swear to god I will figure out a way to come out of this projection and beat you myself. However regardless of how much you have fallen in love with Draco, you are destined to be with another. You have also agreed to your feelings with him and I believe you know who I am talking about.

Right now you believe Natsu has just ended his relationship with Lisanna, but that isn't the case. He's been over her for years now and has watched you push everyone away. His love is strong for you and he has finally decided to stand by your side. Let him. You need him, and more then you think. There is danger searching for you, but they are now no longer capable of using you to hurt others. They believe they still can utilize you though, and you won't be able to defend yourself the way you used to. I advise you to stay amongst your team as much as possible. They will never leave you behind again. They gave you their word and Draco would probably appear and beat the living daylights out of them, if they did so stay calm and don't panic when they show. Right now they are probably outside waiting to be let in.

Lucy you have accomplished all the goals you had set out to do. You have a large and loving spirit family as well as joined Fairy Tail. You've become an S-Class mage even though that is now revoked. You have gained so much, but it is time to look at other aspects of your life. This is not the end, but a new beginning. Continue to work on hand to hand combat as well as working with weapons and battle tactics, but remember you still need to remain at the guild. You aren't weak. We just had to take precautions to protect the two worlds we're so dearly attached to. From now on things… well you know things won't be as they were. You will return to Fairy Tail permanently with minor contact with the spirit world. Now that this is over, try to make new goals. Continue to live life to the fullest, and continue to care and love everyone around you. You aren't alone. You never will be. After all Draco will always be there for you as well as your faithful spirits.

With those parting words the message stops and goes blank. Loki hands Lucy the lacrima and says, "I can give you guys a few minutes, but you don't have much time here. We will be sending you back to Fairy Tail shortly. I'm sorry Lucy." Looking down he waits for her response but with teary eyes.

"No I should apologize to you Loki. You all worked so hard with me for nothing in return. I'm so sorry. You're right though. I do need a moment with Draco." She responds regrettfully.

"As you wish princess." In a flash he leaves, but knows he's gone to tell the Spirit King that she is now awake.

"I don't have much time but will you allow me one selfish request princess." Draco says quietly.

"Anything you wish Draco. I always cared for you even though I now believe we haven't known each other for that long." Lucy says looking up at him with a broken expression.

"Hold out your pinky Lucy." He says with a small smile on his face towards her. She follows his example and wraps hers around his gently. "I promise to always love and cherish everything about you Lucy regardless of never being able to be with you." Kissing her hand as she kisses his they look at each other and smile.

Lucy finishes by saying, "I promise to love and cherish you too Draco. Forever and always best friends." Now releasing she continues to look at him, but notices he wants to ask one more question. "I'm still very sorry for everything. Is there anything I can still do?"

He hesitates for a moment, but asks Natsu one question surprising her when he enters, "May I have one kiss with her. Just one. Nothing more. I know she will always belong completely to you Natsu, just let me have this one moment with her." He pleads.

Seeing Natsu a little shocked but then understanding he simply nods his head, "Of course Draco, but please allow me to step outside first. Just like it hurts you it hurts me too, but I respect both of your feelings."

Erza, Gray, and Happy follow him out closing the door again softly behind him to give their support that he's doing the right thing.

"Will you allow me Lucy. We always agreed never to step over the line, but you are moving on to have a new life with him regardless. Please allow me this one selfish act." Draco says heart-broken.

"Of course Draco. I'm going to miss you so much." She whispers while looking at him with tears streaming down her face.

Gently he tilts her head with both of his hands and closes his eyes wishing that this particular moment would never end. Slowly his lips descend upon hers and she slowly wraps her arms around his neck pulling him a little closer. Closing her eyes she savors her first kiss, knowing that deep down regardless of whatever has happened with her memories, she really did fall in love with him. Still her heart belonged to Natsu and they both had always known that. Draco savoring every moment he can from her smooth texture, slight sweetness and gentle nature he breaks their kiss. He slowly unwraps her arms from around his neck and leans his forhead against hers and says shakily beginning to cry a little,"No matter what remember our promise at least. Best Friends forever. Ok?"

"I would never forget you Draco. A celestial mage and your best friend never breaks a promise. You know that." She smiles at him with watery eyes too. She knows she doesn't have much time left, and after hearing the door reopen she sees her team walk in. She smiles politely and watches Draco pull back and begin to leave the room. Before he completely leaves she interrupts him, "Draco.. Will I.. Will I see you one last time before leaving today, or will I just have to wait until I find your key?" She says quietly.

"Lucy I'll see you off in a bit, but I'm always just a celestial spirit away. Tell any you are contracted with and I will make my way to you as soon as I can break my gate from my duties. Best friends remember?" Draco says trying to cheer her up a bit from her sudden depression and wiping his eyes again frustraded things have turned out this way.

"Best Friends." She finishes back to him with a bright smile. He turns back towards the door then proceeds out and closes it behind him.

"Lucy we... We want to fill you in on the backstory for the guild.. I don't know if your message included the excuse you created." Erza says quietly.

"I'm sorry you all for making you go through this. Please bare with me for a moment." Lucy says quietly looking back at the lacrima sitting in her lap. Believing that all your supposed goals are accomplished is hard to accept. However, Happy drops something ontop of her hands which makes her smile gently. They brought her album to her. Looking up at Happy she listens to what he has to say.

"We brought you your album. You may not remember it all, but you are amazing Lucy. Take your time with everything, but know you were and are always still apart of team Natsu. We'll train together, we'll go on missions together, and we'll even raid your refrigerator. Just don't take on the world by yourself anymore ok? All of Fairy Tail loves and supports you and believes in you for who you truly are." Happy says brightly trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you Happy. This really does mean somuch to me and when we get back I promise you can raid my fridge. I do have to rethink some things and get used to some things. However, that doesn't mean you all get to slack off." She chuckles trying to get them to lighten up. "I know now I made S-Class but from the sounds of the seriousness of my message to me I won't be getting that back ever again. Not to mention I honestly don't feel very good. It's like I'm completely drained of magic." She continues knowing they need to get to the important facts prior to leaving. She will have time to figure things out and deal with them accordingly when she returns including Natsu. She will accept that Natsu loves her just like Draco and myself told me. "Please continue Erza or Gray with what I should know as our alibi." She finishes looking at Natsu who holds her hand gently for support.

"You were in a training accident. You said you wanted to help us clowns get to S-Class but your magic went out of control and all we know is that by the time we got to you.. You were unconscious for a while. Upon waking up you couldn't remember anything and your magic seemed to have sealed itself. Or at least this is the story you had wanted to go by. You said you wanted your S-Class revoked because you wouldn't allow your pride to be damaged. That was the only thing you kept standing by. You didn't want all of your hard work and everything to be ruined, by a mission or something else going wrong. If you were going to lose it you wanted to do it on your terms. " Gray explains quietly holding her other hand and looking at her tenderly. "We all love you dearly Lucy. We will always be Team Natsu and we won't ever leave you. We promise. So please don't completely shut us out after this. We know it will be hard, but we will help you through this. Ok?" He continues softly with a sad look on his face.

"It will take time guys, but we will figure that out when we get back. For now I'm glad my team has accepted me back and is willing to train with me again. I will try my hardest to keep up, but to tell you all the truth after everything... I don't think I'll be capable of keeping up even with training this time." Lucy says quietly. Shifting her weight to the side of the bed she tries to stand by herself, but learns that she needs to use some support which Natsu steps over swiftly to take her arm.

"Lucy, you aren't alone. You will never be. I know you don't remember now, but I told you prior to this that we could make new goals together. No one at Fairy Tail wants their shining star to lose her smile, so please have faith in us. Have faith in me. I want to make you happy." Gently lifting her hand he kisses the back of it softly and returning it back to his arm so he can continue to support her. "I love you Luce. Like Gray said don't shut us out. We want to be with you every step of the way instead of you taking care of everyone and everything by yourself." Whispering brokenly he says, "Please don't leave me behind Luce. Please give me the opportunity to still stand by you."

"You silly pink haired idiot. When have I ever left you guys behind? I've always been next to you and you all have always been in my heart. Just give me some time to accept things though. I've always loved you." Lucy says smacking his arm a little trying to get him to liten up.

"Lucy it seems to be that time." Loki says appearing in front of her with a small bow. "Please allow me to escort her out one last time Natsu to say farewell to us all." He continues politely holding out his hand. Natsu unwinding Lucy's arm gently moves her over to Loki where he picks her carefully and carries her to the main hall area. Stopping in the middle of everyone a giant door appears glowing faintly.

Lucy sniffles a little then says with as bright a smile she can give, "I'm so sorry for any pain I have caused, but I truly do appreciate and love you all. Please forgive me, but know that I still have my album and will continue to watch for you in the skies."

Stepping forward Draco says gently, "And will always be looking down on you too Lucy. Smile so we can see it every day ok?"

The Spirit king simply says, "I know more than likely I'll be seeing you again you crazy girl." Which causes her to laugh. tilt her head and return with, "Aww love you too stache face."

Loki sets her down slowly letting her gain her balance. She waves once then proceeds to the doors with her team now following behind her. She hears cheers for a bit and turns her head one last time to give them a big smile.

Disappearing behind the door that vanishes the hall goes silent with sad faces and silent tears. Only one whispers out heart broken, "I believe the stars won't be out tonight sir."


	9. Constant Emotional Changes

(Lucy's Point of View Outskirts of Town)

Walking out the door as it disappears I chant to myself over and over again: Don't be selfish, don't be selfish, but I can't help but wonder if it's ok to be a little bit selfish right now. I want to cry. I feel as though I want to break down. Why do I feel so hollow, so alone? Breathing in deeply I clear my thoughts and then think to myself: This has happened before so you know what to do from here. Well not exactly the same thing, but I know this feeling already. I decide this still isn't the time to think these thoughts though. I'm not alone. I should have never of even let that cross my mind. I have Happy after all and all the stars watching over me. Happy's words have always been my pillar of strength for so long too. Looking over I see Happy floating over our heads and I reach up getting his attention and he smiles gently to me and floats down for me to hold him. I notice the others who are walking next to me remain quiet but smile gently at me as well. I appreciate their support and their silence. I know they want to talk to me, but they're so kind to wait until I'm ready. Coming across a familiar bridge I hop up on the side ledge and start walking on the edge while Happy is still in my arms smiling big. I hear the familiar warnings from the boat men paddling down the river and I in turn raise my hand and say cheerfully, "Thanks guys. I'll be ok." They wave back and continue on with a big smile. Continuing on like this for a while I see my house coming up so I jump back down off the ledge. I let Happy go and say as kindly as I can, "I'll see you guys in a bit at the guild. I want to do some things and freshen up at my house. I won't be long I promise." I watch them try to school their faces but I still see the hurt flash in their eyes and know that they're in pain because of me. "Please guys. Don't be sad. I just want a moment alone is all." Pleading with them to understand it's not personal towards, them. I just need a moment is all.

"Be strong Lucy. We'll be here for you when you're ready. See you soon ok?" Erza says softly cutting anything off that the others are about to say. She then grabs both Gray and Natsu by the backs of their shirts and proceeds to drag them towards the guild with Happy flying over them with his head down.

"Thanks you guys." I yell out to them with a wave and seeing them wave in return they continued to be dragged unwillingly away by Erza. I giggle at them knowing that they'll be ok, so I turn proceeding into my house. Opening and closing the door I hear the slight echo and silence once again throughout my home. I instantly walk over to my desk noticing my album and case of letters where I store the letters I write to my mom. Stopping and observing my familiar desk and appreciating the moment alone I see a flash in front of me and another smaller album is now laying next to my box of letters. Gently I run my hand across the cover and I see in gold letters across the soft brown leather binding, "Your celestial family, Look to the stars." Attached is a small note from the celestial spirit king writing, "You weren't very fond of pictures over time, but we have more than plenty to remind us and wanted to share with you all of our very fond memories of you. Keep that beautiful smile and know that we are always watching over you." Smiling at the album fondly I decide I can return the favor to them. I won't lose them. Are bonds will never break, so regardless of my memories and experiences that they had to absorb somehow I will appreciate everything they have done for me. I can write letters to them still and send pictures back, showing them I'm still living for them here.

Pulling out a new crisp piece of paper and one of my better quality pens I sit and write a short letter to them. I let them know I have arrived safely and will look outside every night to watch the stars. I tell them I am coming up with new goals and I will find as many of their keys as possible, but I'm still a Fairy Tail mage and I can fight for myself as well. Just because my magic may be limited, doesn't mean I can't continue to grow and get stronger to defend myself and loved ones. Finally, I tell them I'll write to them again soon and that I will continue to tell them my adventures I will be having for them. Placing my pen down with watery eyes, I fold the piece of paper carefully and place it in a light pink envelope and seal it with my signature wax seal. Standing up I brace myself holding Plues key because I know my magic is extremely low right now. Calling out gently though I continue pushing myself to finish the chant, "Open gate of the canis minor,… Nikola." I pant a little seeing the little flash. I then immediately hand him the letter and apologize to him with, "Sorry, I can't hold the gate right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank you Plue." Closing the gate I drop to my knees and breath hard. However, I'll take the pain. I needed to assure them that I will continue on for them and they need to as well. Looking over at the now darkening sky, I notice that the stars aren't out tonight. I frown sadly, but I see one small star come out and sparkle. Whispering in the air, "Plue…." I know he's going to get the letter to them all. They may not come out tonight, but just like me they need time. Regaining my breath and strength I push myself back up and decide it's time for me to go to Fairy Tail. Knowing that I get to see my other family I know they will help me stand and carry on.

(Fairy Tail No one's point of view)

The guild had been unusually quiet over the past three months. They knew that Team Natsu would be walking through the doors soon from their training, but some were holding their breath for their arrival. With the uproars over the last month from the older members trying to find out what was going on it left a tense atmosphere that lingered in the air and affected everyone. All stayed awaiting their return, but none dared to test the waters of making them feel any better. They knew the only way to make things right and to make everyone happy again was the return of their celestial mage. Unfortunately they held their breath to long seeing that only three of Team Natsu decided to walk through the doors without her. They slowly proceeded to walk in, however were stopped by none other than the actions of Mirajane as she came around the bar counter studying their features carefully. She was then followed, by Cana and Gajeel with Wendy close behind making sure there was no escape from them answering why their beloved celestial mage was not with them.

They predicted this would happen though and prepared, for the upcoming actions. Not wanting to cause further pain to them they braced themselves for impact. They said they would hurt them tenfold if anything happened to Lucy, and they had accepted that willingly. Mira then speaks out to them cautiously, "I believe you are missing someone… Where is Lucy?" Mira's voice was clear and crisp as it rang out with concern across the guild silencing everyone to hear their response.

"Mira please wait. She's at home right now. She said she wanted some time to herself. We only respected her wishes and she said she would meet us here soon." Natsu says quietly trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean she wants time to herself? Did something happen? I told you that you needed to take care of her before you left. What did you do?!" Mira says threateningly taking a step forward from her prior stance. Her demon take over was close to coming out and she wasn't fond of that idea.

"Mira please let her explain when she gets here. We don't want to be the ones to explain this all. We didn't mean for this all to happen." Gray whispers, but preparing for Gajeels anger that was beginning to show.

"Enough. She will be here soon. We need to be strong for her. All of you will understand soon enough what is going on, but we must wait." Erza says directly, but only realizing her mistake she quickly transforms her armor, to take the oncoming blast from Cana. Deflecting it so it wouldn't hit anyone, she continues but quieter, "I'm sorry, but I'm only speaking the truth." She continued standing ready though just in case Cana responds with another attack. Cana only glared in response to her though her mood darkening considerably, but not speaking knowing that they would get answers one way or another.

"We knew something would happen. No one would accept and go off training with people the day after finally talking to them outside the guild. Now tell us what's going on." Gajeel demands. He didn't like the stress that they were causing in the guild, and the person who he called bunny girl not being there confirmed his suspicions. She unknowingly brightened his day in a way and without her presence he has become rather angry with the members in front of him for not answering their questions.

Unfortunately words aren't coming and these members that are seeking answers will get them if they have to bring it to a fight. Quickly rushing them the guild spaces out knowing that they have to resolve this their own way. Mira instantly attacks Natsu relentlessly only he doesn't fight back. Only blocks where he can. He wants to feel the pain. He wants to suffer until he can fully accept everything that has happened, and if Mira can give him that pain he will accept because he knows Lucy never will. Gray is much the same. He takes the defense but all of them only last for so long and are eventually cornered and practically pinned to a wall refusing to fight back in any way. Surprisingly though the three members are immediately released one after another from either being braced against the wall by iron, or death grips to the throat when Lucy arrives unknowingly out of nowhere and uses her whip to wrap around each person to get their attention and gently tosses them back to the other side of the room where they observe that Lucy has now arrived. How she did it they weren't sure, but the last person was tugged away from Natsu and pulled towards her was Mira into a gentle hug. Lucy now surrounds her with as much warmth as she can, but is breathing heavily. She knew Mira always worried about her the most, but it wasn't her team mates fault. It was hers and hers alone and she accepted that. She didn't want them to blame her team for something they didn't do or no about. Realizing that it was Lucy hugging her finally she stops fighting her and lets her transformation go and slowly wraps her arms around Lucy's delicate frame and starts to cry whispering, "Lucy are you ok? What happened? I'm so glad you're back."

All members startled at the scene before them started rushing towards her only to be pushed back by Erza, Gray, and Natsu who only grunt in response to the baffle expressions. They were breathing hard and bleeding in some cases, but they knew Lucy needed some space and wouldn't allow her to be suffocated. They could see the physical pain she was in. Wendy speaks up after seeing her in her state and panicked, but spoke in a deadly tone, "Let me through Natsu, I need to heal Lucy." He steps slightly aside for her, but still doesn't move to allow other people forward. He notices that Mira has now calmed down with Lucy back as well as people in her line of sigh.t Most let out that breath they were holding for so long, but other are grimacing and want answers. He then listens intently on what Lucy says next. Only the Master and Team Natsu fully know what has happened, but to be honest... She really isn't lying.

"Hello everyone," She smiles brightly making everyone smile again in return. "It's really great to be back, but there's no need for attacking my team. After all we just got back from training… I umm.. Do have a little bit of bad news though." She hesitates a bit feeling nervous. She doesn't want to receive the oncoming feelings she knows they'll try to poor on her, but she continues anyways. "I got in an accident. I didn't mean to. I.." stuttering out again, "panicked training with them… I lost control of my magic." Looking down she feels hurt saying all this but continues. "When I woke up I learned that my magic has been sealed and removed with only natural magic remaining. I can still use my keys although not as much as I used to, but I've also learned that I lost some of my memory. All I remembered was that I was supposed to be getting ready for the S-Class exams, but they told me I already was one. I know this changes a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm not a Fairy Tail wizard though. I promise they took care of me and they did as much as they could for me." Sounding like she's more trying to convince herself then everyone else they continue to stare at her and try to grasp the situation. Changing her attitude though for her guild mate's sake after seeing their reaction she continues confidently, "I can still fight and defend the one's I love, I just have to be strong in a different way now. Could… Could you all help me for a while though?" She then looks at Mira and says quietly but with a shaky voice, "I believe you know how I feel best Mira. Please… help me." Finally letting a tear escape her watery eyes that she's been trying to hold Mira embraces her this time as if catching her from falling any further into her frustrations. Many members gasp a little finally fully grasping her small confession, and start to feel bad for her since they know she won't do it for herself. Others look down or away, not wanting to look at what has happened or accepts it. Mira simply stays quiet holding her again.

"I do understand Lucy and we will take it one step at a time. For now let Wendy heal you and get some rest. We will see you tomorrow or when you're ready to come back around. Ok?" Mira says kindly beginning to walk her back over to the guild doors. "Natsu, Erza, and Gray… Happy will go home with Lucy. You can meet up with her later. I know you'll want to wish her good night, but we need you all healthy as well. Besides, I have a cake waiting for you Erza." She turns to them kindly and smirks over at Erza whose mouth waters a little at the announcement of cake. Wendy walks over to Lucy before she leaves completely and says, "I'll be over in a moment to heal you. It won't be long ok?" She says softly but smiles fondly at her.

"Thank you Wendy." She smiles lovingly at her, but continues to turn one last time back to the guild. "Smile everyone. I don't want pity, or sorrow, and don't be disappointed. We are Fairy Tail and we stand by each other no matter what. I will still fight. I have some decent combat skills, and I can certainly use weapons, so it's not like the whole world has ended. I just have to start looking at other aspects of my life, so be happy that instead of the worst case scenario of me hurting others because of my magic or dying, that I'm still living and breathing and will now continue to live life to the fullest with many adventures to come." She says proudly causing everyone to begin to smile and nod, or cheer approvingly that their family was once again whole. Glancing at Natsu she gives him a small wink and in return he blushes a little and laughs at her forcing both Erza and Gray to laugh too at her being so silly.

Makarov walks through the crowd towards her smiling a sad knowing smile and says, "Our shining star has returned. Rest well my child and I will speak with you tomorrow." He watches closely as she turns though and notices the small drop in her smile, but leaves her be since no one else noticed as she disappears in the distance with Happy trying to comfort her. He knows that the night is nowhere near over for him though. He knows he needs to break more news to the guild that will further their unhappiness even in this joyous moment, but he hopes that with her, they will all stand together and become stronger with her bright light shining for them. Looking out at the sky he notices there aren't any stars out tonight. Nothing but pitch black can be seen for miles and widening his eyes he realizes that this was much more severe then she let on earlier. Something else must had happened or been decided. His wide eyes however and startled expression quickly caught the attention of others and with their curiosity looked to see what he was looking at. It takes them a moment but they begin to notice too that there isn't a star out in sight. Walking out of the guild they all turn in circles searching for something, anything, a sign and then they finally see it. One tiny star.. As if finally being acknowledged and realized though a second star flashes bright red across the sky for a moment as if warning them and then quickly fading back out so no one can see it.

Upon seeing that though Team Natsu knew what it meant. They knew it was Draco roaring out in pain, frustration and anger trying to force them to stand up and be by her side because he can't. For days to come they knew they wouldn't see his star shine again, but that only made them more determined to reunite the dragon with his princess. Especially Natsu. Yes odd, because Natsu always thought of himself as one before, but he secretly always thought he could qualify as Lucy's prince charming. That's why he always rescued her and watched over her and tried to be by her side. He knew she didn't need that, but still. Draco on the other hand was her fierce dragon who protected her from the world and herself and made sure that she kept that smile on her face. Yes he may have fell in love with her, but being a dragon the most important thing to him is her to be protected and all he would be able to do was make sure that if he couldn't protect her physically, someone was in his place and knowing that… Natsu gladly accepted.

The silent trance everyone was in breaks though with a quiet voice from Romeo, "What's happened to the sky? Where did all the stars go?"

Team Natsu answers this though cutting the master off before he can say something, "They are mourning the loss of someone very dear to them. We all know who that is, but they will be back. Give them time to accept what has happened to one of their precious family members." They finish quietly. Slowly everyone turns and looks at them with wide eyes. Some want to ask, but the look on the master's face forces them to stop. They walk back inside, but some leave noticing that it's pretty late and know they need to be ready for whatever tomorrow will bring. With some farewells from the newer members older members continue to filter back to their usual seats awaiting the conversation to come.

(No one's point of view Guild main hall)

Wendy walks over to Team Natsu and asks quietly getting their attention, "Do you need anything healed? If not I would like to hurry to Lucy now." She smiles a small smile trying to silently apologize for her behavior earlier, and they all just nod at her and say, "No we're good Wendy. Take care of Lucy for now and we'll see you tomorrow." She simply smiles at them knowing they have accepted her apology and runs off towards the doors to go to Lucy's house with Charle close behind her. The master seeing her leave takes count of everyone now at the guild. Seeing that those closest to Lucy are the only one's present he places his hand in the air and locks down the main guild hall to include a sound barrier with a fairy tail seal. He then continues with a soft voice, "First Master your guidance is needed." Appearing next to him for all the members to see she easily sits next to him and waits for all the information.

Mira coming out of the kitchen places down two plates of food and a slice of cake for Erza as well as pulling a first aid kit from below the counter. Setting it over on the other side of the counter she lets them see that it's there for their use. Mira walks over to a bar stool close to the master waiting patiently for the answers she so desperately wanted. Master seeing that Mira is done moving around and the others have all silently gathered he begins with, "Lucy's very special to all of us, but she hid a part of her life and kept a very important secret from this world that we should have never unveiled. It is good in a way with recent reporting's the way they were, but still... The life that she built with all of her spirits was only the tip of the ice berg for what she was doing and was capable of. It wasn't wrong, and I can only explain a little with Team Natsu explaining the rest, but she didn't want to hurt anyone. She really did try to keep us and them happy, but things three months ago that were brought to my attention brought danger to her, our guild, this world and the celestial world. However, with this knowledge I must tell you that members of past dark alliances have been gathering again. They've slowly been gathering and possessing celestial mages for their power to contact and utilize the spirit world. It is not fully understood the intentions, but they had started to take an interest in Lucy. At the time she had easily defeated them however all things come to an end and Lucy was close to being caught. No, none of us knew and the spirits all took care of her, but well you can guess what happened. After speaking with a specific very important individual after her training session we had determined that to maintain the balance some things needed to change. Unfortunately Lucy always being one step ahead of us though had already had everything in place." Master finishes quietly looking over at Team Natsu to continue.

Natsu starts slowly but looks away from everyone, loud enough for them to hear, but also for them to know not to interrupt him. "She said if everything was going to be changed and taken away from her, she was going to do it on her terms. The training accident really did happen. The Spirit King was testing her emotions in a way, while she asked questions about how they were going to proceed with handling the situation. She began to panic though and her emotions ran wild causing her magic to become unstable. Two of her spirits came to absorb the knowledge and experiences she gained to use the magic which in turn forced her mind to go backwards in time by crux for almost four years and the spirit king sealed and removed her unstable magic from her completely. This has placed her in her current conditions. It was decided prior though that Lucy for the most part would disappear from the magical world. Her S-Class has been revoked, and the only members that know this story will be us. She gave up her love, a life she built away from us as well as a world she won't be a part of or be capable of fully communicating with and it was all for us and for me." finishing Natsu looks over at the Master and says a bit bitterly, "Even though you all are just being foolish in a way. Worried about the magic council learning about this, and dark mages. Not like we've never handled anything like that before."

"It's not foolish Natsu it's precautions. She agreed about that. She took all of this into her own hands. I was intending on protecting her and hiding her, but that wasn't the life she wanted! I told you all you would be mad and I accepted that, but you have to realize this is for what's best. The three months you've been gone, the reports have been coming in more frequently. No there aren't many celestial mages in the world, but their magic is rare and their power is unrivaled in ways. The amount she contained and her ability to freely interact with more spirits then what she was even contracted with should not be allowed. You saw what the Spirit King was capable of. Imagine someone seeking to use his power through Lucy, or the council seeking possesion of her to request assistance from their realm because of her close ties. Look at the bigger picture. The spirit king and I both realized the balance between our worlds was off and agreed that Lucy's magic needed to be sealed in a way. However, I believe you aren't telling me something are you Natsu." The master glares at him dangerously while standing up.

"Master you need to sit down, because regardless it doesn't make a difference. While Lucy was unconscious we spoke with Loki and the Spirit King. He explained the same thing you just did, but he also believed that her other aspects of life were to not include them at all. Yes one can come out to help her train when she can, but they will no longer be capable of battling along side her protecting her the way they used to. They have stored her magic in their realm for no one to potentially use in any way they deem inappropriate. They physically removed her celestial magic." Natsu tries to stress to him.

Gray continues for him though seeing him beginning to get more frustrated, "If she uses her keys its on natural magic but its painful for her. Imagine ripping off that kind of bandaid for her and her family. The only thing she has been left with though is that when they deem the time is right, both Natsu here and her will join that family once again."

"You don't mean Natsu.. How much did you give up?" The master says sternly looking back at him.

"I gave up enough to always be with her. Compared to hers though, it was only a sliver and hasn't affected my abilities at all." Natsu answers looking down at his hands. Saying quietly with a tear running down his face he continues for them barely to hear though, "She fell in love with someone else over that time she believed she was alone though. I may truly have her heart like they both agreed, but a big piece will always belong to another, and because of us she had to give him up too. This whole façade she puts on.. everything all because of my stupid dense confusion!" Slamming his hands on the bar he grabs his head in his hands trying to put enough pressure to force himself to wake up from this pain and guilt he felt. Everyone remains quiet looking at him still trying to figure out how to grasp all the information. Something startles them out of their thoughts though.

"You idiot!" Someone the others don't know yells as a flash lights up besides Natsu and immediately punches him in the back of the head hard forcing his head to hit the counter top. Raising it though he looks back knowing the voice already and growls out, "How are you here and what do you want Draco?"

"If I knew you would behave this way I wouldn't have willingly left her in your hands. Are you so weak and vulnerable not to fight for your love for her!" Draco roars. "I told you both nothing will keep me from her regardless of our worlds and right now she's alone with the cat who was the only one she remained open to. If you don't get your ass straightened out right now Natsu I will take her back with me now." finishing in a deadly tone. "We both agreed you were what was best for her, now suck it up or give it up. Which is it?"

"I won't allow you to take her from me Draco, but I'm not the one who deserves her. I don't want to take what she built away from her. I'm selfish but not that selfish!" Natsu yells back getting angry.

"Bastard. Do you love her or not? Lucy's my best friend that's it. Always will be. There's no jealousy for you, there's nothing more. I will not put Lucy into confusion or a stupid love triangle. She will never have to worry about choosing between us because I'm simply another Gray, so get over yourself and stop complicating things again." Draco seethes. "She doesn't deserve for you to be confused about your feelings for her again."

Gray interrupts Natsu from speaking and Mira begins to walk over as well, "He's right Natsu. There's no confusion this time. Do you want her or not?"

"I love her and nothing will change that. I'm not confused, I just..." Natsu trails off.

"Just what Natsu? Hate that you have to think for once about someone else besides yourself. I don't have time for this and neither does she. Have I gotten so far under your skin because I was there when you weren't that you think you aren't good enough for her? Well news flash. I've heard all the little escapades you all went on because she talked about you like you were a God. You gave her everything she could have ever wanted where I only helped her build a piece of what she wanted since I couldn't give her anything. I told you it didn't matter if we fell in love over time it was always agreed that you would be who she would end with if the choice ever arose... Accept it like the man you're supposed to be and give her the love she deserves!" Lunging forward he grabs him by the collar and slams him on the ground saying one last thing, "If I have to come back here one more time to talk to you because of your stupidity and insecurity you won't have the opportunity to blink before she disappears before your eyes and she will be mine from that point forward." Hitting him in the jaw once and standing up with a look of disgust for his attitude he disappears in a flash of light.

Standing up Natsu rubs his jaw and tilts his bar stool back upright. Sitting down again he snaps to the master and everyone else, "What else do you want to know... That was Draco. That's it. Anything?" He knew he needed someone to knock him around and get him thinking straight, but letting Draco do it made him angry. He never thought he would say it, but he did anyways for only himself to hear, "Stupid dragon."

A little bewildered at the turn of events that unfolded all the members look to each other wondering what just happened. Only Gray and Erza shake their head with a sad smile on their face, but none dared to bring that topic up any further. Mira then asks the master trying to refocus the group, "You've given a lot of information... So this was all planned by Lucy. Her magic being sealed, and her memory loss. Do you really intend on trying to hide her and if so how? Are you going to have her with someone at all times too for protection in case these mages come looking for her regardless of her now limited magic capacity? I won't lie she still is more than capable of fighting. Her hand to hand combat skills and her whip are unrivaled. Even before the S-Class exam she had practiced and studied extremely hard."

"Team Natsu I believe will take care of and watch over her. I also believe Happy won't be leaving her side for a long time. We need to wait and see what she decides to do and how she continues to react though. For now we need you all to know that there is a threat and we're still researching it. When we find answers, maybe we can work something out with her other family." Master finishes softly looking over at their first master to see if there is anything she wants to add. She simply nods her head no and then looks over to Natsu.

Saying cheekily, "I know you want to ask one more thing Natsu..."

Natsu scowls at her, but then continues anyways, "Master we've actually decided to take on a small project as well. If any of the rewards for the missions posted with keys come across your desk could you pass them our way, or request from the person who takes it to collect the key for Lucy. It's the only way to give her pieces of her family back. We personally will find Draco, but any assistance will be appreciated. Even if you know of any celestial mages we would like Lucy to know that her family is well taken care of."

"Of course Natsu. I'm sure people would willingly search and help you with this quest as well, but we don't want to draw mass attention searching for these celestial keys. Do it at magic shops and what not, but try not to approach to many people about this. Ok?" The master continues softly.

"Why wouldn't you or her, just tell us all this from the beginning, being family aren't we supposed to do this all together?" Gajeel says grudgingly. Levy nods her head in agreement next to him and Cana still just looks down at her barrel contemplating everything. Lisanna has her arms crossed across her chest with a frown on her face and in a corner Laxus can be seen looking at one hand thinking to himself that this is just plain awful. He's experienced losing his family once before, but was blessed to gain it back. The feeling of emptiness and loss is a hard one to forget and the look is clear across his face. Silence remains across them all till there's a light tap on the door with someone leaning one hand on the glass trying to peak in and a flying cat above her head trying to do the same. Snapping out of their thoughts the master says quickly, "It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of what was wanted at the time. She really didn't want to cause stress or unhappiness to anyone."

Without further room for explanation he quickly drops the barrier Lucy was leaning in on and causes her to almost face plant on the floor but is quickly caught by Happy's tail just in time. Bringing her upright she pulls him down into her arms and says cheerfully, "Great catch Happy. Thanks!" Looking back over to everyone she spots Mira and says bashfully, "Um Mira.. Do you think I could get something to eat. I didn't realize I haven't really gone grocery shopping in a while, and I figured you guys were still here because it's such a gorgeous night out, and I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in a really long time..." Rambling on and giving her the best puppy dog look she finally says, "I'll pay whatever you want, but please feed me and Happy." This only causes everyone to break out in laughter.

As always Lucy has brought joy to the once stressed group and all appreciate her more by the passing moment. Mira says cutely, "Shouldn't you be in bed Lucy. It's past your bed time. Or were you just waiting for a special little dragon slayer to come tuck you in."

Blushing bright red and shaking her head and hands in front of her she says, "No no no.. That's not it. I really am actually hungry!" Looking at Natsu for help since he normally goes crazy at the word food she only turns brighter red because he smirks and stands up beginning to walk towards her. Panicking a little she looks to everyone else who only grin at their interaction and she quickly steps back while says, "Please!" Jumping up when he gets a little closer, Happy plays a long and picks her up with his tail just out of Natsu's on coming reach, but unlucky for her Happy smirks and drops her in Natsu's waiting arms. This only makes her mad though and she starts yelling "Stupid Cat!"

Natsu laughs at her angry expression holding her back from squirming and attacking him in his arms enjoying the feel of her there. Once she settles a bit without any luck of escaping she crosses her arms and pouts saying, "I'm still hungry though." He turns around and walks her back to the bar counter to her favorite stool knowing that Mira will bring her out something in a moment. Setting her down he decides to tease her more. "Feisty this late at night aren't you. Aren't young ladies supposed to go to bed early to get their beauty sleep?"

"And what would you know of young ladies Natsu? Then again you would know nothing of women so I guess its young girls you may know about." Lucy smirks back at his silent challenge. Regardless of how much time will pass he will never surpass her quick tongue or skills in being a smart ass.

"She got you on that one flame brain. Not like you would know anything about women either." Gray smirks playing on Lucy's side.

"Say that again Ice Princess I dare you. It took you forever to figure out how much of a woman Juvia was and she was always right behind you." Natsu retorts.

"Ouch. You've gotten better at this haven't you Natsu." Lucy laughs at them both. However she didn't expect them to team up on her.

"And what would you know of men Lucy? Hmm." Gray smiles widely towards her causing her to blush again.

"Physically or mentally Gray, because you're especially lacking in both areas... By the way.. Your clothes." Smirking at her small victory she only stops when she sees the look on Natsu's face. Gray scurrying off to go get his clothes cursing how it possibly happened again.

"Still don't know of men though do you Lucy?" Natsu taunts still seeing that her face goes neutral.

"More than you would probably guess Natsu. I actually have a brain and I mean considering I have to see naked Gray pretty often." Lucy trails off letting him pout at her witty comeback. She knew she won. Erza laughs at Natsu patting him on the back saying, "You tried Natsu, but you won't win." Looking away watching Mira enter the room with a steaming plate of food she quickly thanks her and begins to eat. Once she's done she stands up and says to everyone slightly interrupting the last few conversations going on, "It's been a pleasure, but I really need to sleep. Ready to go Happy. I'm tired." Erza hearing this responds to her before she can completely leave.

"Can we walk you home Lucy?" Erza says making her pause.

"You really don't have to. I'm sure you guys are tired from everything too. Just like me, well only because of what's been going on but anyways. You all should go home and take a nice warm bath and relax. At least that's what I'm dreaming about." Lucy says giddily.

"We want to though. Would you allow us to accompany you?" Gray interrupts.

Lucy sighs and knows it's no use. Smiling to them she says, "Anything you guys want. Of course you can come."

Walking towards her home for the evening she looks forward to get a good sleep but most of all some time to herself. She thinks to herself when the last time she actually slept in was and says out loud, "I wonder… I think this is the first time I will ever have not trained in the morning since I left the team. Sleeping in is going to be really weird." laughing a bit at herself no one else says anything.

Happy on the other hand gets a great idea and smirks at Natsu who in turn looks at him confused, "Just think about it Lucy. The first time you get to sleep in and you get to wake up and make me fish! Of course seeing my smiling face is always a perfect morning wakeup call too." Natsu catching on to what Happy is getting at sneaks into the conversation with, "Breakfast at Lucy's is always the best." Grinning at Happy who knows they've caught her.

"Who said anything about waking up to your face cat, and no… Breakfast at Lucy's is not the best! I know what you are trying to do. Don't think you're going to team up and sneak in and eat my nonexistent food..." Lucy threatens with a fist in the air towards them both. Erza and Gray smile a real smile and laughs at them, thinking that this is the first time they've laughed like this in five years. They continue to Lucy's with the little banter back and forth between them all happily chuckling here or there. Upon arriving Lucy waves them all off to go home and walks into her silent home. Finally being completely alone though, she loses her smile completely.

(No one's point of View prior to falling asleep with Lucy)

Walking in she realizes she's not tired at all. Her schedule was always, even without some of her memories, to train during this time. She would go to her training area and enjoy the company of the spirits that would come to see her. Looking at herself now she couldn't even summon one for long now. They told her that she could still summon them, but she didn't understand why it felt as though she was missing more then what they told her. Deciding to stay up and sit on her couch and knowing that she's finally alone like she wanted she pulls the photo album over to her, to see what she really actually is missing. Looking at her first page she smiles fondly at them glad she's back with her team. It was weird though in a way. Being alone even for a while she became accustomed to doing her own routine. Turning the next page, she begins to shake a bit. All of those bonds she created that she can no longer be with until she doesn't know when. Turning the page again she continues to enjoy her lost memories. Finishing she moves on to her newly acquired album. Sobbing a little she only tries to smile knowing that this is all the time she will allow herself to finally cry. Flipping from page to page she gently caresses random pictures wishing she would have paid more attention in some or smiled in others. Coming to the end she sees a small note card written to her saying from Loki and Draco. Gently removing it out of it's place she sees a photo of the three with her in the middle and each kissing her cheek making her blush. Underneath it wrote, "We always knew how to make you smile and blush!" Softly she sets down the photo and tries to relax and stop crying. Unknown to her, her team mates are listening either through her closed door, or watching through her window. Observing her actions and being here if they feel as though she really needs them, but making sure not to draw her attention.

Finally she decides that she has another plan of business she needs to take care of. Knowing herself she has something else she wants to look at. According to her lacrima she completed all her goals. The only way for her to verify is to go back and look at her old note to herself she wrote the day her team separated. Standing up she wipes her face and walks over to her desk and pulls out her desk drawer. Carefully picking it up she lays it down on her desks. As if it were a checklist she cross references what she said from her lacrima in her mind. Looking back at when she wrote this it started out as a pros and cons to what she should do and how she should do it. Then it slowly turned into goals that way she wouldn't always look at the negative. Her spirits were always trying to get her to be more positive with her life. Finishing the list she realizes she really has met all her goals, so she smiles for a second again, but only frowns immediately after. All these emotions of happy to frustrated, she was beginning to get irritated with herself. Deciding she can't sit still any longer she decides that she needed to change into something more comfy to do a small work out. There's a training area with equipment and enchanted opponents just outside of the guild, and no one should still be there at this time she decides this is the best way she can figure out how to get rid of some of her frustration.

While changing and cleaning herself up she decides that for the next week or so she would be alone to settle her things and make some changes. She wouldn't change her schedule, but moving sounded nice. She had to figure out new goals. She had to make sure she didn't get depressed, but she didn't want to be around people much anymore. She wanted to be left alone to deal with things. Her guild would be a little hurt knowing this is how she was going to handle it, but avoiding them for a while sounded like the best option to her. Walking out the door she looks at the time to see it's only three in the morning. The sky still being black she sighs to herself. She saw the bright flash earlier, and realized it was Draco. She called out to him when she saw it and hoped he heard her say smile for me, but knew it wasn't possible. She had played with Happy for a while and took a small nap with him until she became hungry. Noticing that she's arrived at the field she starts to stretch a bit. She doesn't notice that eyes are watching her from a distance with a sad look. Mumbling between each other they only watch and wait in case she needs someone once again. Running around the track she redirects towards the trees and begins to scale them quickly trying to scale from tree to tree. Noticing it's a little more difficult because of the lack of magic she has she tries to focus her natural reserves to relax her muscles and go with the flow. Hoping down from the last tree she pauses to catch her breath. Letting her anger get to herself though she feels her magic boil in her. Pushing it out into the environment she slams her already taped up fist into the tree causing it to slightly crack. Seeing that it cracked, she does it again and then stops herself recomposing her emotions to not try and break it completely. Turning around and walking away she decides to work on her hand to hand combat with some of the magically enchanted tools and dummies in the field. Surrounding herself she remembers she can no longer see her friends she drops her head and sniffs for a moment. Getting angry again though she looks up with fierce determination and begins her onslaught pouring every ounce of anger and frustration she has at herself for everything she has caused into the tools now advancing on her. Pulling at the environment she forms her key then transforms it into a short sword she's familiar with and uses her whip in the other.

Slamming some into the ground with more force than necessary with her whip and others destroying completely she doesn't let up. Beginning to go on a minor rampage she drops her whip and pushes more energy into the environment with her other hand and forms it into another key molding it into a short sword. Feeling as though she's caught in a cage she lashes out at the objects in front of her pinning more to the ground and reforming more to take on the ones from behind her. Jumping up high into the air and looking down one last time she throws her weapons down at her final opponents obliterating them completely. Unfortunately her rampage wasn't over. With all the weapons dissolving back into the environment and the enchanted opponents beginning to rebuild themselves they proceed to follow her as she decides to take this back to the wooded area. Speeding off and getting the advantage with whip in hand she scales the trees again never once noticing that the sun has risen and that there were many eyes watching her with sad faces.

(No one's point of view outside of the guilds training area)

"So how long has she been here?" Master walks quietly with Mirajane to Natsu and Happy who are watching the battle between Lucy and the enchanted objects.

"Her old schedule used to start at midnight. I'm guessing she couldn't sleep and after crying and organizing her thoughts she ended up here. We followed her, but she never even acknowledged or realized we were around. Gray and Erza are close by too just in case. We arrived at three and I'm guessing it's almost eight." Natsu says quietly and hoping that Lucy with stop soon.

"Well even without her keys, she still is definitely a fighter. She never used any of this during the exams." Master lets out a small chuckle. "Then again, she hid a lot of things then too. I'm happy to know she will still be able to protect herself this well."

Mira however looks down at the master and says a bit angry, "This isn't something to laugh at master. She's clearly hurting and angry with herself. If she finds out she has an audience soon she won't be happy."

Slowly more people began arriving though and noticed that someone was training in the wooded area and decided to come and watch. Between loud crashes and random flashes they noticed it was Lucy that was making her way battling the opponents back to the open field. Becoming quiet they only observed not trying to distract her from her rage.

While watching Erza observes her battle tactics, and notices that she's still not going to let up anytime soon. She may stop for a bit and catch her breath here and there, but every time she gets angry again. Seeing that she's now proceeding out of the wooded area still pushing her opponents back she decides to enter the fold so she can release her anger and be done with this tantrum. Throwing her sword towards Lucy she signals her team, that it's their turn to step in.

Lucy seeing the oncoming sword dodges and quickly wipes her whip to the side flinging her enchanted opponents to the side and releasing their spell so that she can take whoever has dared interrupt her moment alone. Dodging again an ice lance she speaks up, "If you're going to randomly attack, make it worth my time!" Crouching down and speeding forward again, she ducks under Natsu's iron fist surprising him and elbowing him in the back forcing him to slam into the ground face forward. She doesn't stop there though. She pulls her whip and lashes it out catching Gray in the middle of casting his spell and throwing him at Erza, but she's still charging her because she knows she'll duck left and draw her sword. Swiping her sword she pushes her hand aside and head butts her forcing her to step back catching Erza by surprise with her actions. Lucy stopping the battle and dropping her summoned sword to absorb into the environment continues with a dark tone, "Don't interrupt my training unless you ask to join. I don't appreciate it." Turning and walking away she doesn't even acknowledge all the eyes that are now watching her leave.

Watching her leave Natsu sits up and rubs the back of his head lightly. Gray walks over and helps him up and Erza walks forward watching Lucy leave. No one knows what to say, but Natsu interrupts the silence. "Guys, if this is what she was capable of without the use of her spirits battling beside her before the S-Class exam, what have we been doing all this time?"

"She's pushing away again. She's trying to be alone. Master may have said to leave her be and observe her, but I don't know if that's the best plan of action." Erza says quietly.

"Maybe she thinks that if she trains with others she would just be replacing her family who used to help her. That would make me angry and frustrated not to mention guilty too." Happy says quietly.

"You have a point Happy. Knowing her she's keeping all the pain to herself, and she's tired of hurting others." Gray responds reasonably. "That doesn't change the fact that we are a team and she will need to train with us at some point though. I guess we'll be taking on a similar schedule to her from now on to at least observe right?" He asks Erza. He sees the master approaching looks over to notice the crowd that is now dispersing back to the guild.

"Yes you all should modify your schedule to hers until she adjusts. Thank you for getting her to stop too. I'm sure she doesn't want all this attention, but not being able to use her old training ground she will have to settle for this area. I'll be sure to store more obstacles for her to choose from. Don't plan any missions for a while. The S-Class exams are coming up shortly and I'm sure she can whip you guys into shape by then." Master interrupts their conversation.

"We told you not to bother. What's the point of making S-Class, when a true S-Class mage even without her natural magic can't retain her rank?" Natsu says angrily. He's already had this discussion and doesn't want to revisit this topic. He wants to move on.

"Natsu just because her life has changed, I'm sure she doesn't want you guys to give up your goals. If you do how do you think that will make her feel? Train with her. Let her have a feeling of pride knowing that she could have trained you to become an S-Class mage in her place." Master replies gently.

Natsu and Gray look at each other for a moment then Gray looks at the Master and says, "Until you can convince Lucy to train us, or allow us to train with her again our answer remains no." Erza nodding her head in approval dismisses the master and turns and walks with Gray and Natsu back to their respective places to get a small nap for their change of schedule to match Lucy's.

Mira walking back over to the master gently speaks, "Master you can't push her or them right now. To much change to fast is going to cause more damage than good. Can't you understand that everything needs to slow down for a bit?"

"I'm trying to find options for her Mira. Help her find goals and still help others. I know she wouldn't want them to give that up, and I don't want to guilt her into it, but I know she would feel happy if they received S-Class because of training under her." Master retorts.

"Knowing her position master she more than likely won't be coming to the guild for a while though. I did the same thing she did except for the training part. She may come in today, but everything will be fake and for everyone else. They'll see her smile for them, but inside she will be ripping herself apart thinking she failed everyone." Mira continues trying to stress to him.

"She will come back to us in time Mira. For now make sure that the training area is recovered and stocked. I have a feeling she will be spending a lot of time there and there's going to be a lot of damage for us to repair." Master dismisses her spoken thoughts making the conversation end. Walking away he walks to the guild silencing them when he walks in. "Don't bother her when she comes everyone. Allow her to talk and do what she wants at her own pace for now." Not expanding on his explanation or receiving any responses he continues to his office and closes the door behind him.

Watching the master walk off from dismissing her, Mira looks back over the training grounds silently. Slowly she walks around and takes in her surroundings. This was all too familiar to her. The feeling of hopelessness and despair. Losing loved ones. Losing your magic you hold so dearly to you… She sees it all. Destruction in every direction, ripped away turf, smashed trees and broken boulders all was representing her feelings. Every swipe of her sword and splatter of her blood only with a deep indent from her heel from where she stood back up probably lunging out at the offending object that dared hit her. She remembers when she did the same. Rampaging until there was nothing left. Only difference was no one interfered with her. Mira began to think it wasn't such a good idea to interfere with her recovery. Lucy needed to accept this in her own time, but it seems others just won't listen. Deciding she'll wait because in the end her and Laxus both had the best idea of how she felt. She knew Lucy would come to her in the end and when she does, she will be waiting with open arms. With a quick chant of a spell the surroundings start to recover, and all of the enchanted objects return to their original places. Upon completion she quickly proceeds back to the bar of Fairy Tail to serve her awaiting customers.


	10. Accepting the Consequences

(Guild hall No one's point of View noon)

At approximately noon Lucy walked into the Guild hall with a bright smile on her face greeting everyone in her normal way. She looked as refreshed as she did any other day, but those who knew her story, looked the other way avoiding her. They would let her play out her role until she willingly let them help her or were told by the master to step in. It would hurt to watch this, but it's all they could do for her. She walks over to the bar and begins a discussion with Mira while drinking her normal juice when she's interrupted by some of the newer young members who excitedly surrounded her saying, "Wow, you were amazing this morning. That's why you're an S-Class right? We've heard stories but we've never seen you fight before." Not realizing the effect of their conversation or how it would make her feel, Mira tries to redirect the conversation and interrupts them saying to Lucy, "These are some of the newer members that have joined these last four years. Not all of them were here yesterday when you arrived."

Lucy smiles at them sadly and says, "I'm no longer an S-Class mage like I was, but it's a pleasure to meet you. Some things have changed and because of my recent training accident my memories and magic have been severely limited. I do apologize for not remembering you all very well, but appreciate your very kind words." Bowing her head a little she looks back at them and says, "If you wouldn't mind though I would like you to not watch my time in the training arena anymore. I wasn't aware I had an audience this morning."

"Why would you ask that? You were outstanding. You moved so strategically and you were still using magic. Well it looked like magic kinda. We don't really understand though." They ask again with a confused look on their face but continuing to be ignorant of her feelings and facial expressions.

Lucy pouts cutely, but says, "How about this then… I will show you how I do what I do in a small lesson right now and in exchange you won't ask me any more questions or watch me train." Mira tries again to interrupt this interaction from happening because of one specific little girl scowling at her and it's clear that Lucy missed the disappointment in the girls eyes when she said training accident. Trying to tell Lucy it's not necessary to push herself, she only receives a hand raised in return and continues, "Its ok Mira. One lesson is all I'm willing to give right now and they're young. They don't understand." With them nodding their head begging Mira with puppy eyes she nods ok regretfully. They quickly follow her outside to a small open area and listen.

"First off no questions. Listen to everything first then I will allow you to speak. Now close your eyes all of you." She instructs towards them quietly. You can tell she doesn't want to do this, but for her guild she will do anything. Older members begin watching from the window closely and listen carefully to what she has to say.

"Release all your thoughts and think about nothing but the feelings and flow within you. Feel your magic and think of the unimaginable endless possibilities it possesses." Waiting for a little bit she continues, "Now I want you to push that magic you feel from you, not your element into the environment. Now feel how the environment is pulling at your own natural magic. Once you find that pull and understand why it's there you can bend it to your will and use it to your advantage. Until then work on finding the similarities and differences between them and last but not least contemplate the possible effects and differences of your element on the environment surrounding you and use that to your advantage as well. Once you know this your element can grow and improve with you. You will understand in time, but this is the only lesson you will receive. Don't forget it." Lucy finishes quietly with a sad smile and walks away from them into the guild and straight to the library for no one to bother her for a bit.

The younger members with their first real lesson stare at each other with wide sparkling eyes and large grins even if they don't fully understand what it was completely about. Chattering excitedly one boy says, "Wow I never thought about things that way. I wonder how long it took her to learn that." One little girl interrupts them from their moment of awe and responds harshly with, "Well probably forever duh. I mean considering she had a training accident and can't recover I guess she's not as great as we thought. She probably never was able to do much more then what she was doing earlier." Crossing her arms she hmphs to herself and then thinks, "Why did I look up to her? No longer an S-Class all because of a training accident. That's just stupid." Unfortunately for this member they had said the wrong thing at the wrong time with Natsu's hearing and watching Lucy from the entrance.

Walking over and responding quickly to the group of children about to rebuke her statement he interrupts her and scolds severely, "You don't know what you're talking about and you should learn to think before you say anything at all until you know all your facts. You just received a lesson from someone who is part of your family and you treat her that way? She's not old and has excelled far faster than any of us. She trains every day to protect people like you and if she is doing everything without her original magic, what makes you think you could ever dream to be anything like her even with your magic when you get older? What makes you think you have the right to talk about her at all? You asked her questions not the other way around! Don't think so lowly of her because of an accident!." Natsu roars at the end scaring her. Erza walks up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder preventing him from saying anything further, but unknown to them all Lucy was walking back out of the library with a book in her arms wondering what all the commotion was.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but still. If a training accident did that much to her and she can't recover she shouldn't be an S-Class mage. She should be strong enough to rebound from it, but she's clearly not. Aren't we Fairy Tail?" She tries to say bravely but when she finally sees Lucy's broken smile behind Natsu she realizes Lucy heard it all and she now regrets her words.

Interrupting Natsu from speaking any further on her behalf she says, "So then because I don't use or wield magic freely like you, you think I'm weak. Because I couldn't handle my own personal training I'm weak…Is that it?" Lucy says quietly making everyone around her step back leaving the little girl to be left alone to be spoken to, she continues softly with that sad smile everyone hates, "You believe everything is about magic instead of the lesson I just taught you. Being young and inexperienced it's understandable though. Someday you will understand my lesson was more in strategy and utilizing your environment to your advantage then in magic, but until then I wish for you to stay as far away from me as possible. I'm not weak and I refuse to be called weak. I protect my family and we stand stronger together regardless of our abilities. That is Fairy Tail after all. I will always be here regardless of my class and I will always love you like I love everyone else in this guild and maybe someday you'll learn there's more to life than just magic." Lucy whispers out with a ghost of a smile towards the young girl. Walking past the girl not noticing that her book called The First Masters guide to potential battle strategies caught her attention Lucy disappears in the distance without another word said or a second glance back.

The little girl still not fully understanding, but knowing she hurt a member of her family steps forward and reaching her hand out yells, "Wait. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." But it goes on deaf ears. "I don't understand. Being brave and using magic to protect everyone, that's what I've seen from all of us here. That's what you all taught us I thought. You all told us stories about her and her magic…" She whispers looking down at her feet.

Master walks through the crowd though and stops in front of her and says, "That my child is the big lesson for you to learn. Not everything is fought with magic. You have to have heart and yours is strong, and with the right guidance will continue to grow, but you have hurt her deeply. You won't understand now, but Lucy is what makes Fairy Tail and is everything you really should continue to strive to be." Patting her on the head she begins to sniffle and cry a little. She turns towards Natsu who is still staring off towards Lucy with clenched hands and says, "I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to. I just don't understand it all."

Natsu turning to her with a neutral soft expression says quietly, "Just learn from this. Do just what she said." Turning back towards the exit he continues walking with the rest of his team towards Lucy's house.

The little boy from earlier walks up to the girl and says quietly as the crowd disperses, "That wasn't very nice even for you. I know you were trying to show off and sound better than us, but you should have just appreciated her teaching us. She hasn't so much as spoke to anyone out of the guild for years from what I understand. We should feel honored. We're a team but please next time just don't spout off again. You always do that stuff and none of us like it you know." She nods her head in response, but remains quiet. Following the boy they both walk out of the guild together with the other members of their team.

Master watches everyone from the second floor after returning from the confrontation downstairs and thinks sadly that that was not something Lucy needed to experience right now. He knew the young members wouldn't understand, and Lucy being Lucy would forgive them like she had, but he saw how she was pulling away again. Pushing everyone around her away to isolate and control the pain on her own for no one else to experience. Only thing that was different from before is without her magic there was no shield. She was only capable of protecting herself using her strategies and natural magic from within leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Easy prey for people to try and get close to her. With her first real day being back he predicted a new trend for her, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He would put his faith in her family and that they would pull through for her. Whispering out he says, "Please don't close yourself off Lucy.

We are here for you and we know it will take time..." One final glance down across his guild he notices that his guild is once again less vibrant but is incapable of doing anything about it for now. Sighing the master turns and walks towards his office closing the door behind him.

(Cliff above Magnolia No one's point of view)

After leaving the guild with book in hand Lucy proceeded to the market to pick up a few things deciding she needed some space for a bit. Grabbing snacks as well as a housing magazine, a new notebook and some pens she took off towards the cliffs of Magnolia. It was a nice day out so she wasn't too worried about bringing an extra sweater. She was wearing one of her three quarter sleeved shirts and some comfy jeans that hung lower on her hips with her belt holding her keys and whip like usual. She wanted to be comfortable she decided earlier and after the work out she had she did just that. Finding an open area that overlooked the ocean but included the city to the side she set her battle strategies book down carefully next to her other bag and just stood there. Closing her eyes and feeling the flow through the air and opening her eyes to see the slight sparkle from the water reflecting from the sun, she knew this had to be the most amazing part of Magnolia besides Fairy Tail. Sitting down she looks over and contemplates which she wants to read first, but thinks maybe pulling her notebook over first and deciding a few things first would be smarter.

Grabbing a pen and her notebook she thinks to herself out loud, "What should I think about first? What's the most important thing to me?" Looking down at her blank page she scowls at it. This shouldn't be that hard. Looking over at the magazine again she sighs and then says, "Ok think about what you have right this moment instead and write it down." She knew talking to herself was weird, but she needed to do this to get herself going again. She needed to stay positive if she was going to be able to remain in Fairy Tail as a happy member. Writing down how much she has saved over the years, the last things she remembers, what she knows about the members of the guild and their current relationships she stops and looks up, and thinks out loud again, "Wow. Looking at it from that perspective they've all changed so much from what I knew. It's like the seven year time skip all over again." This made her sadder. Reading her diary and the letter that Makarov had given her that she found out she had wrote to herself and him, she filled in a lot of holes but it still didn't make her feel much better.

Remembering though that she had reached all her goals prior to this mishap made her gloat a little. She never thought she would really actually make the S-Class. She remembers being nominated and talking with Loki and Draco about it, but she always figured Natsu, Gray, or even Wendy would get it before her. Smiling at that piece of knowledge made her feel a little better. Yea it may have been taken away, but at least I decided how all this turned out. It may have been selfish, but I had been a solo mage for 5 years and 3 months supposedly. My actions didn't directly affect any of their decisions and I've always wanted for them to be happy so staying out of their way just seemed like the correct answer. Like Draco said, "If you want to support them from afar all you have to do is smile for them and make them happy in as many indirect ways as possible." Every day I had gone to the guild, smiled and laughed with them. Went on jobs every morning. No one was ever forgot and keeping up on the details made everyone closer. However this was all getting off topic and bringing her back to thoughts she didn't want to think about right then.

Goals. What were going to be her new goals. She needed to stay positive she decided. Moving seemed like a good option. She had always dreamed of owning her own home. With her quick calculations she could afford a house on the outskirts of town far enough away for her privacy and silence, but close enough to her family Fairy Tail to visit regularly. She would look into the magazine in a bit to see what was out there, but she wanted to finish listing out her goals. Collecting more keys was a big one especially Dracos. Not wanting to think those specific thoughts again though she pushes forward to the next thing a little sadly and says, "I won't be leaving for a while though. Master said I couldn't leave Magnolia until some things cleared up and they had some leads." Missions and training would be her last goal for now. She was sure until the mess with the dark alliances cleared the master would allow her to tend to the library for a small bit of pay, and Team Natsu was sure to cause a big enough fuss that the master would let her go on an extremely close one, but for the most part she would be staying local. She could afford it, but she felt trapped again.

Deciding that was enough of her contemplating and goal making she shifts her attention to the magazine. She find out prices for movers and factors it into her budget and decides that it's not worth it. Besides she could use it as training in a way. She would just make sure she rented her house for an additional month after buying her home and it still would be cheaper than movers giving her plenty of time to move her things. Finally getting to the fun part she starts flipping through the pictures and scanning down details comparing and contrasting the magazine to her notepad. She sighs over and over again not finding what she wants until three quarters through the book she finds what she was looking for. A project she could make a home in. Surrounded by the forest with a small clearing for star watching at night and a little pond it reminded her of her old training area they used to take her to. Stroking the picture in the magazine fondly she looks over at the house and notices that it was definitely a project, but it would be worth it in the end. With her penny pinching skills she could work it so she could afford the house, as well as expenses for at least a year after. Hopefully by that time the master would let her go on some bigger missions to get some things she would want, but she was done being selfish in hurting people. Listening to others would be what she would work on, but for the most part she would be alone if she had her way. She knew it would hurt her guild, but she accepted. Reaching over to her snacks she opens a drink and when she hears that the bushes are moving behind her, she already knows who is there and throws the bag of chips next to her in the air behind her only to be caught and opened by Natsu.

"You know me so well." He smirks down at her looking at her surroundings and trying to see what she's doing. "What are you doing all the way up here by yourself?"

Happy floats over and plops on her head looking at her cutely and says, "Yea we stopped at your apartment, but you weren't there. We figured you would have been back there by now, but we got worried something happened."

Laughing a little Lucy simply says, "Of course I know you would come out when I open the snacks Natsu. Who else would only pop out of a bush with that kind of perfect timing." Waiting a moment longer she pulls out her container with the special cake she purchased and put a fork in it and set it to the side knowing Erza would be there any moment which only surprised Happy when a sword came flying at his tale almost pinning it when it came close to the piece of cake. This affectively scared the daylights out of Happy who was now clinging onto Lucy's arm for dear life. He had only got off her head to get more comfortable sitting next to her. Waiting one more second she reached in and grabbed the mint gum Gray liked so well and through it forward towards the now ascending Gray up the cliff on his ice stairs saying, "Thanks Lucy."

Lucy shaking her head says, "You all always know how to make an entrance. So predictable but always a blast." Continuing to laugh at them Happy interrupts her by saying, "But Lucy what about me." Giving her the best kitty eyes he can she looks at him and says, "Happy did you even look in your backpack at the snack I snuck in there while you weren't looking? You usually pull out a fish by now. I'm surprised you haven't yet."

Erza now eating her cake happily next to Happy says, "I apologize for the slip of my sword. I didn't mean to throw it in that direction." Lucy giggles at their exchange and Happy stutters out, "No worries Erza it was an accident." Gulping a little and scooting closer to Lucy with his now fish sticks courtesy of Lucy they continue to enjoy their snack in silence just enjoying the view of the cliff. Finally finishing her drink she pulls over her notebook and pen again and opens it to a fresh page and pulls the book she borrowed from the library out and gets ready to start analyzing, but is interrupted by Natsu who is flipping through her magazine.

"What's with the magazine Luce? Moving?" It was a simple question, but it was one that caused him to worry. He didn't want her to move away from him. He wanted to be with her and protect her. If she moved would he be able to see her as often. What would he do?

"Actually yes. I'm looking to buy a home and I think I found one." She responds excitedly. "I looked at my finances and from my penny pinching over the years I have a lot saved. I've organized it and have enough aside for purchasing it outright and then one year of additional expenses if careful. It'll be a good project for me I think." She finishes happily thinking of the future she wants to make there.

"What about your apartment though? You know picking up and going and your rent….Where am I going to crash at after late nights at the guild or from missions?" Natsu says confused. Being left out of this decision was making him feel uncomfortable like she was leaving him behind.

"Natsu you pink haired idiot. I'm not going far far away, look at the one I have circled. You guys can come over whenever you want, you can even help if you want. It's a bit of a project and needs a bit of fixing, but it'll be nice to fix it into a home for me. Just think Happy you get your own personal room now!" Lucy says with a wave of her hand hugging Happy.

"Do you really mean it Lucy?" Happy says dreamily thinking of his future in his own little cat cave. "What about Natsu though? I can't leave him at his house by himself…" Bringing his mood down considerably.

"You guys really are dumb sometimes. It's just a room Happy. You won't be living there with me. You can just stay whenever you want or when Natsu's away or something. That goes for all of you. I think there will be enough for two guest bedrooms, my room and Happy's room. I'm not leaving anyone behind or anything, I just have to keep myself busy and think about some other things for a while. That's all." Lucy explains with a heartfelt smile this time. She knew they would worry about her, but she wanted to assure them nothing would change.

"Phew I was worried. First I thought you were leaving me, and then I thought you were trying to steal my exceede." Natsu laughs, but continues, "Could I help with the house though and what not? I think it would be fun."

Erza and Gray nod their heads knowingly at the conversation and pitch in that they would willingly help where needed too. Deciding to change the topic Lucy asks, "So what about you two? Gearing up for those S-Class exams. I bet you're both excited to make it this year. Supposedly master may allow two this year to qualify." Watching all their expressions falter though and turn away concerns her. Proceeding cautiously she says, "Why the glum face? This is you guy's dream to surpass each other and see who gets there first…" Turning and looking at Happy he just looks down. Finally looking to Erza she says, "You aren't telling me something…"

Erza responds quietly but gently, "I believe you already know the answer to this one Lucy."

Laughing at that she looks over at Gray and Natsu shakes her head and laughs a little more until it becomes a little uncontrollable and she tips over accidentally. Finally stopping she wipes a small tear from her eye and says, "You guys never cease to amaze me." Standing up in front of all of them she holds out her hand for each of the two boys to stand up and pulls. She walks forward to the edge of the cliff and softly speaks out for the two to hear, "Come join me for a bit guys." Watching her they walk forward just enough to be slightly behind her. Her voice then rings out sweetly to them,

"Look around us. Beautiful ocean as far as the eye can see with the sun beginning to set. Just beautiful isn't it…. And with every sunset that gorgeous moon comes out with the million stars beside it…" Pausing and looking at the moon just starting to come out she smiles a sad smile up at it but continues, "Now look at our home." Turning slightly she gestures to Magnolia and says, "Right there to enjoy it all every day…. Ya know dreams are beautiful things too. Everyone has them and they all vary from person to person. Lisanna told me she recently teamed up with our new dragon slayer Carson in the guild. She said she's dreamed of a team mate like him and that things are really working out great for them. She's so excited for the adventures to come for them. Wendy's much the same adding Romeo to her team. I expect she'll be selected for the exams this year, and I'm sure she'll give you all a run for your money.." Laughing slightly she goes on with, "I reached all my goals too ya know. Every dream I wrote down and worked for… I read through my diary and sought answers where I didn't have any. Mira's been a great help here and there today, but it seems that with all my hard work and strategic planning to make the best decisions possible to prevent you all from getting hurt I still failed. For you all to give up your dreams because of some kind of irrational feeling about me…. I really am terrible person." Lucy finishes smiling sadly tilting her head back at them. Frowning from her last statement they remain silent studying her knowing she has more to say and decide to not interrupt her train of thought.

Turning around completely she then asks "Natsu, what is it you want in life? What makes you happy? With all the stories I've heard from what seems to be missing from my memory you seem to be at a standstill. Never moving forward, and never moving backwards. Just like the sun.. Beautiful and vibrant, full of life and color but only rises every morning with maybe an occasional cloud to drift past for some relief or change." Looking at Gray now she further asks, "And you Gray. I've heard your relationship with Juvia is going great, but how strong do you think it is when you give up your inner most desires for another of your family? What is driving you now? What do you want with your life? Just as Natsu is the sun you're the moon. Rising in the sky forcing him out of your way and bringing your gorgeous and vibrant stars along with you, you demand the presence of all around you only to be tugged right back down by the life and color you are lacking for not knowing what is most important to you." Walking past them she begins to clear her items away and then nudges both Happy and Erza to make a little space.

Turning back around she interrupts them from their thoughts and says, "Now step back from the cliff both of you and come here." They follow her directions and face her. Stepping in between them making them face the setting sun and rising moon and she faces the forest she intertwines her fingers with theirs. Then she continues, "Remember what I told the younger members this morning? About feeling the magic around you and focusing your own? I want you to do that, but don't push your element out just your natural magic. The moment it reaches your hand I'll take it from there ok? I want to share something with you."

With both now focusing on their respective magic's Gray's hand begins to glow a faint pale grey like the moon he's staring at with a small tear running down his face, and Natsu's hand begins to glow a pale yellow for the last ray about to escape from the sunset but continues to frown with a small sniffle. Lightly Lucy begins to release her hand so just her finger tips touch only immediately she clenches each fist and pulls hard away from them. Each gasp at the sudden intrusion of their magic being invaded and ripped away, but recover naturally after breathing for a few minutes. Looking at Lucy to see what had just happens she holds in her hands two small molded keys. One a mixture of the pale gray with a mixture of blue sparkle here and there with a splash of pink while in her other hand was that pale yellow with a fierce gold and red intertwined through it. Turning around Lucy holds both keys and speaks up and says, "In normal circumstances when this is done with the environment it is simply absorbed and slowly restored to you once released. I was taught though when doing this with a combination of another it would maintain its physical form because its more stable. I form keys when I do this because it's what I'm comfortable and familiar with. From this form you can mold it into anything though."

Smiling softly she molds them both into her short sword she loves to wield when she's not wielding her whip. Examining them lovingly and doing a quick stretch with both weapons and flick of her wrist she slams each down next to the respective owner's foot making them screech and jump into each other. Looking up with a fierce determination startling them she continues, "I know I'm a selfish person and I made a lot of decisions that have hurt many, but for you to turn around and throw that back in my face indirectly is quiet cruel. It was never my intention. When you are ready to give me my answers to the questions I have asked come find me. Until then I wish to be alone." Lucy finishes coldly. Turning back towards her things she picks them up and quietly says, "Now you always have a piece of me with you so throw your sadness and pity and whatever other useless feelings I never wished for you to have towards that instead. That will be my curse since I was the one that created them." Continuing to walk away and ignoring their sad faces no one stops her but Happy who bolts over and says, "Lucy wait! What do you mean that's your curse."

Natsu listening carefully because he doesn't like where this is going but knows she wants to be alone lets her continue, "It means Happy that whatever they are feeling towards me regardless of where or what I will feel it. That is my burden for making them believe they needed to give up their dreams and goals for my decisions. It's a heavy burden, but it's one I would always willingly bare for them, so they don't have to ever feel alone." Gently patting his head she releases him, but in a flash Natsu speeds forward and trys to trap her but gets tossed to the side easily.

"Why would you do that Lucy? That's not how family works. We don't curse each other because of simple feelings or conversations." Natsu growls out.

"You clearly don't look at the positives of such gifts either do you Natsu? Not only will I feel all the useless emotions I told you not to bother feeling, I will feel all the loved ones too. Whatever emotion you put into it I will feel. So like right now you feel a deep anger in that gift. So I in turn feel your anger. I only told you to place your useless feelings in there because if you are to feel that way, I deserve to feel your pain ten fold and this way I could support you. I never said not to feel anything else toward that gift." Lucy finishes quietly.

"So right now because I'm admiring this gift and think that it's beautiful you're capable of feeling that Lucy?" Gray asks softly now understanding the true meaning behind this gift to him. She said it to them in such a manner so that she could always be reminded of the pain she caused them, but if they chose to they could see that she has accomplished her goals and started creating new ones and they should continue after their's as well with her support always by them. She could be thought of as a reminder in a way that dreams are attainable. He just has to reach for it.

Lucy looks over with a sad smile and says, "Of course Gray. I'm glad you appreciate the gift. Know that you can mold it to anything you wish since your natural magic is a primary element within it. Give it a try ok Natsu?"

Natsu looking at her unsure and a little confused still walks back over and gently pulls the sword out of the ground but feels a small sting and then a warm feeling spread making it mold into a small smooth plate. Running his fingers over it softly he smiles up to Lucy and asks, "How sturdy is this? You always use it as a weapon or it looks that way, but you said this is different."

"You are the only two I have and probably ever will do this to or for. I don't intend on teaching anyone else, and I was only taught by Capricorn and Loki to make sure if they weren't around I was capable of protecting myself regardless of my keys or being alone at the time... It's not my original magic, but by using my natural flow within me it makes it possible. Your molding takes practice and you can be as creative as you want. I'm pretty sure though that if those particular objects break it will be a little painful for me since I created them and stabilized them completely though. Kind of like an extension of myself I guess so enjoy them but please be careful. I'll always be with you guys this way." Turning and walking away with one hand in the air she tosses over her shoulder, "I still wish to be alone though. Nothing has changed and our conversation still remains incomplete until you figure out your answers."

Watching her retreating figure Natsu looks down at his gift and smiles lovingly knowing that he will always have a piece of her. Blushing immediately after hearing a laugh in the distance he realizes she knows how he felt! Feeling paniced he drops the plate on the ground and stairs at it trying to figure out something else to think about. The laughter further in the distance grows more and he instantly becomes irritated with the gift again, and he hears an amused chuckle coming from next to him. Giving Gray a dirty look he asks, "What are you laughing at?"

Gray replies, "I take it you've realized the full affects of this gift and you now don't know what to think about it because you don't want her to secretly find out that you're in love with her? Hmmm. Tell me I'm right." Gray taunts amused the dragon slayer didn't pick up on it quicker.

"Dam Ice Princess. What am I supposed to do now? It's embarrassing." Natsu grumbles back to him. Looking anywhere but at the plate laying at his feet.

"Well you may want to pick an emotion and stick with it because she has enough on her own that she's dealing with." Gray says quietly staring at his wondering just what he should mold it into.

Natsu contemplating it decides to try his hand at molding it one last time. He wouldn't use it as a weapon like she probably would, but he wanted to keep it with him at all times, but for him alone. Observing it he started feeling it between his hands began pushing it in random directions swirling the colors in random patterns finally, choosing to mold it into a thick wrist band he could wear. This could be his constant reminder that Lucy willingly gave him a piece of her to stand by his side when he believed he had failed her in someway. This was what he believed her way of supporting him in his dreams and wants and needs and now he could look down at his left wrist and know its true. Putting it in place he molds it a bit tighter to make sure it doesn't slip off randomly he whispers, "Thanks Lucy."

(Lucy's home waking up at midnight)

Waking up and looking around her apartment she yawns and stretches forcing joints to pop and wake up from her dreamland. Looking out the window she smiles gently at the few stars that have decided to come back to the skies. Pulling over Plue's key she gently pats it then quickly summons him. She grits a little but withstands much easier this time getting used to the unfamiliar pull. Patting his head she says quietly, "Thank you Plue for being so sweet. Let the others know I was thinking of them. Ok? Oh and tell Capricorn to come out sometime this week for training. I don't want to get soft with my hand to hand combat or weapons training." Plue hugs her and dances a little making her laugh but finally bows and disappears in a soft flash. Seeing that she's alone again she starts her routine. As she changes she begins to start going through memories of past training. Some are good while others were hard. All the things she worked on when she separated from her team. Loki was the first to help her to improve. Surprisingly Virgo was next, while Capricorn remained hesitant. These memories were making her mood deteriorate considerably quicker than the good mood she had woke up with though.

Walking into her living room finally she has a quick look around appreciating the silence. Trying to clear her thoughts for training she moves to the kitchen and makes some tea for herself. She needed to get better control of her emotions. Until she did she decided she didn't want to be around the guild. Originally her plan was to pop in regularly to check up on everyone, but that just seemed painful to put them through dealing with her instability. Setting her tea cup down she continues thinking without realizing someone is watching her from her window. Speeding off when she turns around though for her not to notice. Walking out of the kitchen she looks to see that it's time for her to start heading towards the new training grounds she has to utilize. Frowning she locks her apartment and continues to think while going to her destination failing to acknowledge the presence of her team in the distance behind her watching.

(Behind the guild in the training area No one's point of view)

Arriving at the grounds her anger begins to get to her and she begins to quicken her pace to start. Stretching she moves on to racing through the trees to clear her mind. This only furthered her aggravation more though. Her mind was jumbled with memories that were unfinished and this frustrated and hurt her. Stopping and breathing a bit she decides to redirect herself and analyze her environment. Wondering what exactly she should work on first she hops down from her tree and sits on a boulder with her head in her hands. Feeling stressed that things have changed so much so quickly she tries to accept it but gets frustrated. Reaching out her hand and pulling at the environment and forming a key she looks at it softly before releasing it back out into the environment watching it disappear.

She thinks back to when Capricorn showed her. He told her he debated long and hard about teaching her this because he said until she knew how to control it that it would be dangerous for her. Using natural magic instead of her celestial magic is something she as a mage depends on. Her body needs it to live. If improperly pushed against the magic outside of her body it wouldn't be able to reabsorb properly into her surroundings and then return to her. Clenching her teeth she wonders if he knew this would happen in the long run. She had agreed that if people found out about her secret training she was doing it would end but this just made her think more about each spirit. Standing up she slams her hand into the ground and thinks about Loki and Draco who taught her to control her impacts when hitting an object. Seeing the small crater that she had created she roars out in frustration beginning to run again, but moving from the ground through the tree branches, back to boulders and finally noticing the dam stream she can't outrun the memory and lesson with Aquarius flooding her environment to change her surroundings and experience something new. How she told her to move with the flow and use it to her advantage instead of fighting against it.

As if in reaction to her ongoing mental anguish the enchanted opponents from before start rushing towards her and she releases all her pent up frustration towards them. Taurus's and Cancer's lessons using different weapons comes rushing through her mind and she throws her sword down hard on an opponent shattering it and reabsorbing the lost power. Gaining more speed then necessary she proceeds to push them and wraps them with her whip tossing them away throughout the forest that surrounded her. This doesn't settle her though. It's not enough. Seeing that the opponents are beginning to change appearances as well as abilities she thinks of Gemini. With one small tear coming out she whimpers in frustration of not being able to contain her emotions any longer and charges forward again hating herself more and more for all the pain she's caused. Everything that she's done, all the decisions and selfish deeds, was all because of her she had to leave. Never once did she notice that her battle was well past sunrise and she had once again gathered a small crowd who was observing her actions, but not interfering.

Natsu smelled her tears from the distance, but only frowned in sadness observing her. They were told before not to interfere unless they asked to join. They had every intention of asking her this morning, but she failed to notice that they were in fact there because she was lost in her own world. Happy held them back saying let her have time. So they all nodded and sat down to watch the scene unfold in front of them. Watching her stealthily glide through the trees and pausing and sitting down in the center he sees her suffering with her head down. Watching her reach out her hand and then everything disappear in front of her she abruptly lashes out in anger and roars her frustrations. It was painful. Everything… She told them before to not interrupt her in training, and they wouldn't but he couldn't help the pain that welled up inside of him from the sight in front of him.

Gray places his hand on Natsu's shoulder in silent support seeing that he's clenching his fist. He knows and feels the same pain in a way. No one want's to see her go through this all alone, but it seems she won't allow anyone to share in her pain and refusing to accept and move forward she has unintentionally made everyone hurt again. Noticing the crowd gathering and the late time of the morning he saw the master watching sadly causing him to worry more. Switching his gaze over to Erza he sees her stand up and signals them that it's time to intervene.

Erza waited patiently for her friend to release her frustration, but she never let up. She had to much stamina and endurance going for her, as well as an endless supply of memories forcing her emotions to struggle under the surface. She had remembered her warning about interrupting her alone time and she realized that this is why she trained away from everyone before. She didn't want others watching her, but because of the master's restrictions she was forced to stay here which made it impossible for her to ever fully release. This new routine of hers was painful to say the least and probably humiliating for her and having to display that for everyone to see made Erza upset. Seeing the crowd gathering again she doesn't know for sure what to do. Seeing the master begin to walk forward I stand up. He signals with a slight nod making me realize he wants her to stop which forces the fact that we must intervene. Sadly I stand catching the attention of my team and begin to step forward. I hear Happy say to the master, "This really isn't a good idea... You all really should just make the others return to the guild." Shaking his head we proceed forward only this time Gray starts throwing his Ice hammer towards her, but she snatches it and throws it right back at him smashing it into his chest knocking the wind out of him and yelling, "I told you yesterday if you were going to attack me randomly make it worth my time!" Unfortunately for us we didn't realize just how serious she was.

Sensing the oncoming attack from the side of me I reach out my whip and delicately flick my wrist back into its direction snatching the hammer and pull it full circle back in its oncoming direction using its momentum to knock out some opponents and land in Gray's chest. I see the air knocked out of his lungs, but think nothing of it. Yelling, "I told you yesterday if you were going to attack me make it worth my time!" They didn't take me seriously and they would regret that. This was my time to be alone, and if they wanted to join all they had to do was ask. I say this for a reason and they were clearly not accepting my reason. I knew I was unstable. They could see I was unstable and I couldn't control everything if I wasn't for sure aware of who was around me. No… I didn't want people seeing me like this. I didn't want to cause more pain, but instead they interrupt me when I can't control myself. Trying to use attacks to signal to me only pisses me off more and not controlling myself I take my whip and slowly extending it out I wait until I find what I'm looking for in my other hand. Pushing some of my natural magic out into the environment surrounding me I mold my weapon of choice into the form of a scaled handled short sword that Draco had taught me to use. I didn't use it very often because I considered it very special, but this was something they needed to understand. This was why. My horrible side, all the pain, humiliation and anger I have… I smash my sword into the ground to the hilt and then reach again forcing a barrier to surround the four of us from the guilds eyes so they can't see. Placing my key ring to act as a link to me on the handle as a center to keep the barrier up, I stand and face them. Speaking while looking down because I don't want to hurt them I say, "Why won't you undertstand if I'm alone it's for a reason. Remaining in control is hard enough with magic and without it and all the insecurities that come with it you all have forced something you should have left alone. This is why I said to just ask. Yes interrupt me if you want in the beginning where my emotions are more balanced and I'm more aware, but now…. No. I won't accept this." Lucy says darkly.

The three only remain standing there not daring to move. Only observing how Lucy has affectively cut them off from everyone. Beginning to become nervous Natsu speaks out, "Could we talk to you for a second though Lucy." More gently he says, "We don't mean to interrupt your training session, but we also couldn't continue letting you precede the way you were. All of us are concerned and being morning now the guild is beginning to show up." Trying to be reasonable was never his strong point and Natsu knew this, but he thought it was better he start somewhere and maybe move the conversation to be aware of the people within her surroundings as well there to support her. All she had to do was let them, but this seems to have struck the wrong note with her. Watching her face now he gulps and shuts his mouth letting her respond.

"So you think you are doing me a favor because others are showing up? This is a training arena! I can't go anywhere else Natsu! I've been ordered to stay in this area so how else do you expect me to release my frustrations?! No I can't stop them from watching. I can only request for them not to, and if they cared in the least they would obey my wishes." Lucy jumps back and punches the ground releasing again her natural magic forcing it to rush through the ground and push more spikes from the earth surrounding him in different directions forming a circle so he can't move. This doesn't satisfy her though. She knows what they are trying to do and to not further hurt someone she truly cares about because of what she is about to say she releases the circle, grabs her whip and then wraps it around him lifting it quickly and smashing him back down using both hands and as much force as she can knocking him out. Letting him go she turns and waits for the rest of their explanation letting Natsu lay there.

"That's not it Lucy. We were just concerned for you. You were becoming more aggressive and you looked like you were in pain. We only want to help. No one wants to see you go through this alone." Gray says cautiously. Seeing that this was not the correct answer she was looking for he makes quick movement to avoid her, but only gets pinned right before he can counter her attack against the wall and silencing him.

"That's just the thing Gray. I want to be alone. I've caused enough harm to everyone, and I refuse to be the cause of anymore. Disappearing is the only option I want now, and as for you Erza. I know you all didn't want to intervene and the master requested this, but I seriously recommend you all leave me alone for a while. It's the best for everyone." Turning she walks over to her keys placing a hand on her sword still in the ground replacing her energy into it. She lifts it immediately throwing hard and fast past the side of Erza's head and just missing Gray's hand and shattering the barrier that she had created. Like glass raining down for everyone to see, she watches as everyone's eyes go wide noticing Natsu laying on the ground unconscious, Gray falling from the barrier and Erza standing stunned. Lucy turning and walking away in the distance wouldn't be seen for days unless requested by the master, or around town with Happy or Natsu.

Natsu slowly opening his eyes sees Lucy walking in the distance. He whispers out, "Please don't go Lucy. Come back to me." Seeing her still going he looks at his wrist he tries to poor all the love he feels into it trying to make her feel what he feels, but she doesn't come back. Hearing Wendy rush towards him, he begins to sit up and look around noticing that Gray has minor bruises on his arms and Erza still isn't moving, but crying. He doesn't know what she said while he was knocked out, but it couldn't have been anything good. Stopping Wendy before she tries to heal us I shake my head and stand up to walk towards where Lucy went. A hand prevents me from leaving though. Looking back I see Gray whispering, "We shouldn't have interfered. We're not able to bring her back…"

"What do you mean by that? This is Lucy. She's stronger than that. She'll get over all of this and come back to us." Natsu replies stubbornly. "Let me talk to her. I mean after she cools down for a second. It'll be fine like yesterday."

"No Natsu. She wants to be alone. She said… she doesn't want to cause anyone anymore pain. One family in pain is too much to handle, but causing two to be. I think she may have reached her breaking point today." Gray whispers and looks to the master who has walked up to all of them.

Walking past them Master Makarov notices something he wishes he didn't. There were projections of all the spirits watching the girl the entire time, but couldn't interfere. Draco with a murderous glare at the ground, Loki hiding his face in his hands, Lyra appeared to be singing a sad song, all of the family she could no longer interact with, but on rare occasions surrounding the area observing their loved one. Waving his hand to Natsu Master gestures towards the direction Lucy left causing everyone to look to see what he's looking at. Upon seeing them some gasp in shock and others ask, "What is that? Who are they master?" He responds quietly, "That is what Lucy has have been forced to give up and leave. Those are her spirits and they miss her terribly."

Natsu won't accept this though. She doesn't deserve this and she won't be alone if he can help it. Walking over to Draco's projections he yells, "I know you can hear me get your ass out here now!" Receiving a glare back his projection disappears completely. All of them do. The only one to remain is Loki who in a flash is in front of him in his spirit form adjusting his glasses waiting for Natsu's rant.

"I didn't ask for you Loki. I said for Draco to get his ass here. She needs to have some contact with you all. She can't do this complete withdrawal from you all. It's clear to all of us." Natsu roars. Loki only shakes his head and looks towards the master.

"Master Makarov you both are already aware we are not to have any interaction with her. We can only watch. Please see to it that the rest understand that since she clearly will receive no privacy from the guild. At her request is the only time we may appear from time to time outside of Plue to send us letters." Loki says quietly. Turning towards Natsu he glares, "Get over the idea that Draco can come to her. Since the last time he showed and threatened you he's been contained strictly and watched carefully not to interfere. That only leaves you to watch over her and protect her in his place. You accepted that before so quit failing him. We all have put our trust in your guild to take care of her, but from current events including last night I believe we may be coming for her sooner than we thought." Loki says angrily. "Is there anything else? I can't stay much longer and this will be the last time you will see any of us."

Master steps forward and says, "Loki. You are apart of this guild. You know we are family, but it takes time to adjust for anyone in this type of situation. We know she's hurting and we'll take care of her the best we can, but please any advice is appreciated. The Lucy we all know and love has cut herself off from us and this is beginning to get out of hand."

Aggravated at the masters answer he replies frustrated, "Master why can't you see that she's grieving the loss of so much? She hasn't requested much of any of you and in such a short amount of time she's already been insulted by a little girl, told that she is not capable of leaving this area affectively trapping her, interrupted in her training multiple times now and finally feeling as though she does nothing but cause everyone pain. How do you expect her to cope with that? She's moving on in her own way, but none of you see that she just truly needs time. Bringing her to the spirit world would only cause her to grieve you all which is exactly why she hasn't been told when or if she is. That factor we will determine, but the time isn't anywhere near right. She still has many things we know she wants to accomplish here so we will await her return and do so honored with open arms." Loki finishes mournfully. Turning and walking away he slowly disappears with a wave of his hand, saying "Draco's threat isn't empty though Natsu and his patience is wearing thin. I recommend if you all don't begin to take better care of her prepare yourselves to lose her." Disappearing completely finally Master frowns at what he said, but knows he's right.

On the other hand Natsu roars out knowing they can still hear him, "I told you I wasn't confused and I won't let you take her from me!" With a flash in front of him and getting knocked down with a punch to the jaw, Draco says quickly, "You aren't protecting her! Don't yell at me for not doing what I told you to do. Why can't you all appreciate her like we did? Why can't you all understand and respect how amazing she is?" Stomping his foot and pulling his hair in aggravation he continues, "All we're allowed right now is to watch and everything we've seen is nothing but pain. Treat her right Natsu before I bring you into our world for some serious pain! I'm not capable of crossing my new gate limitations anymore outside of this one time because of Loki, but they never restricted my ability to bring you to me." Trying to lash out one last time he's forced to disappear angrily in a flash before Natsu's outstretched hand to is capable of reaching him.

Missing his intended target to keep him in place Natsu stumbles forward screaming out, "How can I protect her if she won't let me Draco? That's all I want to do! Yet all she's doing is pushing us all away keeping all the pain to herself." Grabbing his head in frustration he drops to his knees and starts pounding his fist into the ground over and over again. Mira walks up slowly to him seeing that he's in a rage and places a hand on his head in front of him and squats down eye level to him. Hands bleeding he brings his hands to his face covering his eyes crying dropping his head to the ground. Crying out his sorrows and thinking that all he wants is to be with Lucy and to make her happy creating a family with her. However through all of his sobbing he doesn't miss what Mira says and it brings hope to him.

"Natsu, stop crying and go to her. You're the only one she politely knocked out when she trapped you all in her dome with her. She knew you would take it the hardest if you heard what she had to say. She's trying to protect everyone from hurting, so please. Go protect her for us and bring her back to us. She doesn't need to make any more decisions on our behalf because I know she's tired. So go to her and please take your time and take care of her. She's been strong alone for too long now." Mira says softly.

Happy knowing what to do lifts Natsu faster than he can respond and takes off in the direction Lucy left hoping that she hasn't completely disappeared yet. Happy saying under his breath for Natsu only to hear, but not respond says, "I know you know what to do Natsu, we just need to get to her. That's all. When we see her Let me go to her first when we get there, but be right behind me or she will start running, and I promise no one will be able to catch her."

Mira standing up and seeing Happy fly off in the distance disappearing turns and walks over to the master angrily and says darkly, "I told you too much change to fast was going to be more damaging for her and her team. You dismissed me though. I know better than most how she is feeling, but regardless of how powerful and strong she is she's breaking on the inside. Even your own grandson knows this feeling better than most all of us. Why won't you listen to us?"

Laxus stepping forward interrupts Mira though, "Mira calm yourself. This is exactly why we have family. We help pick each other up when we fall and I agree with you, but I'm sure Master has his reasons." Letting the master dismiss himself quietly from the group they all watch as he leaves knowing he is only trying to do what's best for them all, and that he too is protecting all of them in his own way.


	11. Supporting Her

(Cliff Above Magnolia around Noon no one's point of view)

This was only the second time going to this cliff, but Lucy really appreciated the peace and tranquility it brought to her. Standing and looking out over everything she set her bag down and decided if things could look this gorgeous and peaceful she really needed to find a place this far away. Silence…. No one around to interrupt or be hurt by her. One single person all alone… Smiling a little she pulls her magazine out of her bag she brought with her and looked at the house she wanted. She really hoped that she could find a similar peace when she purchased it. Being still early in the day she would have plenty of time to get the paperwork done, but she still couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't the right choice for sure. Thinking that she remembered she would never be truly free to explore options further away though. She couldn't leave the area. The growing threat of dark mages trying to gain access to any spirit to use as a gateway to the spirit world, and remaining out of the Magic Council's eye was a priority, but at the same time without celestial magic she was in less danger. With her spirits safely locked away from her she has effectively been designated as a safe keeper of keys. Then again knowing her spirits if she was in danger they would pop out and try to protect her regardless of the agreement. This was why Master made her stay close to the guild, and she knew they were all trying to protect her, but she really just wanted to be left alone. This was her burden to bare. No one else's. She meant what she said earlier though and said really didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Being alone was the best option and with that resolve Lucy picked up the magazine again and opened to the house she had selected admiring it. She had picked up some more magazines of houses farther away and hated herself for it, but knew that it would never be an option. Setting down her magazine she picks one up for houses in Bosco.

She continued to admire the houses in the other magazines far away from Magnolia sitting down thinking of what it would be like to live in them. The adventures she could have if she was there. The new experiences and possibilities… Looking up now and then she would admire the sky above her. Having enough with looking she begins thinking of her morning with a slight frown. Memories of the prior day with Natsu and Gray flood her mind and she whispers out, "Dreams really are beautiful things if you have them." Laying back she puts an arm over her face and sniffles a bit. Continuing to talk to herself though she says bitterly, "Only monsters would take people's dreams away and hurt people. Yet that's all that I've ever done." Remaining quiet for a bit she whispers out, "All I ever try to do is make the best decisions possible to benefit all of them, but I only hurt people." Sitting up she crosses her legs and covers her face with her hands and begins to pull at her hair trying to make herself stop thinking then yells in frustration. "I'm such a monster!" Beginning to shake a little with frustration she instantly feels warm arms surround her rooting her in place so she can't escape her oncoming emotions. She won't be able to run like she wants to and this was only forcing her to accept her feelings and experience emotions she doesn't want. Fighting to be released and becoming desperate she claws at his arms trying to push them away, but he only tightens his grip. Then finally she realizes it's no use. He won't let her go and finally accepting that she gives up and begins to sob harder while continuing to hold her head screaming out in despair.

Finally finding Lucy after taking care of a few things this morning Natsu observed and listened to everything Lucy had said and her actions on the cliff at a distance. He could see clearly that Loki was right. She needed time to grieve all the changes that have happened to her. Finding out about the restrictions she was now under, it forced her to not be capable of doing this on her own so it was understandable for her to lash out the way she did. Being a bird in a cage wasn't comfortable for anyone, and knowing Lucy and her past this had to be unbearable. Then to add on the daily spectacle of her life never having a moment of peace to herself she would never be able to fully release her emotions. Lucy only did that in privacy because she didn't want to cause everyone the pain of having to worry about her. Watching her now…. It all made sense finally. He knew how stubborn she was and her pride wouldn't allow her to show people that side of her, but if she wasn't given the choice and people were going to be seeing her emotions run so freely she had wanted it on her terms. That's why she said to ask prior if they were to train with her. She couldn't control them if she was interrupted randomly while trying to release her stress like this morning… she would lose control completely showing the side of her she worked so hard to hide from everyone… She has really been strong for too long protecting everyone alone he thought to himself again. Making sure that no pain ever reached any of us other than a smile.

He was snapped out of his thoughts though by her saying, "I'm such a monster!" Realizing it's time for him to step in like Happy had said earlier he began to walk forward. He had waited for the right moment where he knew she was about to break, but he would hold her together when she did... Happy was already sitting by her even though she didn't realize it, but it was time for her to have someone to lean on that was strong enough to support her. No she wasn't weak by any means, but you could only be so strong for so long alone and she couldn't do this all alone anymore. Moving forward quicker he wraps his arms around her sitting with her, and slowly rocks her back and forth. She fights back for a bit, but finally stops and accepts that he won't let her go.

Pulling her into his lap he listens to her continued sobs while patting her back letting her handle this how she needs to. He looks over and notices the spread of magazines from near and far away places. Finding the one he was looking at yesterday he picks it up flipping it to the page with the house she wanted was and moves it into her hands. "Come on Lucy. Let's go get you settled in your new home. Happy and I already picked up the keys for you and put the deposit down until you could go finish the papers. We can be alone there for a while until you're settled in." Natsu says quietly to comfort her. Not responding she remains in his lap sniffling. Seeing her trying not to sob again he hears her whisper, "I'm just so tired Happy and Natsu. So, so… tired… Why is life just so hard?" Hearing her say that stops his heart and squeezes it a little but he responds, "Life isn't meant for people to walk for so long alone trying to be strong for everyone else. You've been strong for all of us for a long time, but you don't have to make any more decisions on our behalf. Lets just take our time together now. Ok? You can rest now." Softly stroking her hair again he then turns her face towards him and says, "We'll dream together and make new goals together ok? We'll all take care of each other for now. Just the three of us. Only when you're ready though will we go back to the guild. For now you can take things at your own pace."

He watches her face go from uncertainty trying to process the information, but slowly she nods her head then smiles and reaches over for Happy to hop into her arms. Hugging him close she doesn't say anything. Just gently pats his head and he in turn gives her his silent support. Releasing Happy she moves from Natsu's lap and starts picking up her things and placing them back into her bag. Once she's finished she stands up and faces them both and says with a bright smile, "Thank you both so much for understanding." She knew that they were just to kind to ever hold a grudge towards her regardless of whatever she would do to them, but this only made her feel bad. Letting her smile falter a bit she tries to recover, but Natsu interrupts her, "You aren't a monster or a terrible person Lucy. Everyone is allowed to feel emotions. You can't feel guilty because of that. People must be responsible for themselves and how they feel and trying to carry that type of burden for everyone else to never feel unhappy or pain… that's just unrealistic. Especially trying to do it alone." Finishing quietly while taking her hand. "Lucy you're a strong, independent, kind, and a beautiful girl who has always considered others before herself. You aren't causing anyone pain for having feelings or doing things that make yourself happy." When he finishes she only pouts a bit. She knows he's trying to make her feel better, but that didn't change how she thought. Whispering with her eyes beginning to water again, "Still hurts though. To be the cause of everyone's pain... So much pain.."

Jerking her hand a little to try and get her attention she looks up to him. Natsu being stern was something he didn't do very often unless facing an enemy, but Lucy needed to understand that she isn't the source of pain for people. She is the spark of hope and joy everyone loves so much and he would do everything in his power to make her see this. "Lucy just like you told us yesterday, dreams are a beautiful thing and you've done nothing but make everyone reach for those dreams no matter what. We all reach for the stars and you've even gone so far as to surpass the stars by touching the hearts of all your spirits. Everything you're going through right now isn't causing them pain. You're protecting them. Yes this is a heavy burden to bare, but no… you aren't causing them pain. The only thing that is causing them any sort of possible pain though is seeing you blame yourself. They watch over you every day and are more than likely here now, but seeing you cry and blaming yourself instead of living the adventures in their place like you said you would… Building walls around yourself like an impenetrable shield for no one to reach you. No, I won't let you continue down that path." Turning towards happy and reaching into his green backpack he pulled out the set of new key for her home and faced Lucy again. Taking her hand and opening it slowly he drops the keys into her hand and close his hand around hers. "Together I'll make sure you will stand strong and continue to go on and fulfill everything your heart desires. Then when the time is right you will see your other family again, but for now continue to be the hope and joy that everyone sees you to be and try enjoying life with us." Letting her hand go he smiles at her and continues, "There will be times you will fall or feel bad, but when those times come Happy and I will be there to catch you so don't worry. We'll always be by your side cheering you on. I promise."

Watching Lucy sniff once more and turn her frown back into a blinding smile was something he would never forget. He noticed the life come back in her eyes and hearing her laugh ring out he knew he got through to her. She then says, "You sure have changed over the years Natsu. Thank you." Pouting a little for her amusement he watches her turn and walk back towards the cliff. He notices the mischievous aura around her and when she peaks over her shoulder smirking he knows she's up to something. She says cockily while jumping in the air, "Keep up if you can Natsu." Being shocked for a moment he immediately runs forward scared and screams, "Happy catch her now!" Getting to the edge he sees that she's smoothly falling down the cliff with a smile of exhilaration on her face and then reaching out pulling at her environment she quickly molds her sword slamming it into the cliff slowing her fall while Happy is flying down trying to catch up with her. Realizing she knew he would send Happy, he smirks and yells out, "That was a cheap trick! Happy come back and help me out!" She responds with a light laugh but then starts scaling the trees as fast as she can towards her new home. Seeing that Happy pauses confused then laughs in realization looking up to him and yells, "Jump Natsu! I'll catch you." Nodding his head Natsu jumps and Happy races to catch him and then the chase truly began.

Racing through the trees was exhilarating to her. Feeling the wind and swipe of branches across her skin made her feel so alive she couldn't help but smile. Jumping down on the occasional broken log and running down paths towards her new home made her realize that this was exactly what she wanted and needed. Sensing an oncoming amount of heat from behind she jumps towards the side but then counters back up into the branches dodging his flame and yells out, "You have to do better than that to slow me down Natsu!" Laughing a real laugh she hadn't felt these past couple days she continues forward pulling out some of her own tricks. Reaching with her hands she forms smaller daggers and throws them back after sensing his movements and hears him stumble and yell, "Ouch that hurt Lucy! I'll get you back for that." Continuing she sees a bend with a small stream and knows she's getting close but she'll have to jump at the end of this path if she wanted to keep her distance ahead. Pushing forward towards the final tree she reaches for her whip and flicks her wrist catching a branch from across the stream and pulls herself. Like a slingshot she goes flying forward to land on the respective branch she had attached her whip too. Moving forward she sees that she has finally arrived at the edge of her little meadow with the pond in the distance closer to the house. Slowing down she drops to the path letting Natsu catch up since he's just getting across the stream with Happy. Taunting him she yells out, "Told you Natsu it would take more than that to slow me down." Laughing she hears his retort of, "You cheated Lucy. Of course you would beat me with the head start I gave you." Unfortunately his coordination wasn't very good running out of the trees and ended up tripping over a log that had fallen knocking her over and making her hit her head on a sharp rock she was standing near. Feeling a sharp prick insert a little behind her ear, her eyes start closing before she can say anything to Natsu.

Looking down to see Lucy's eyes closed underneath him he starts to smell a lot of blood. Panicking a little he jumps up immediately and leans down saying, "Hey Lucy sorry I didn't see that log, are you ok?" Not seeing a response from her he hears Happy say, "Natsu her head landed on that rock she was standing next to!" Looking behind her he sees that there's a sharp edge under her head with blood starting to trickle down. Immediately cradling her head he gasps as he picks her up and yells to Happy, "Get Wendy and Mira now Happy! This is serious. There's a piece that broke off when I picked her up trying to cradle her head. She needs help." Knowing that Happy will get them he races towards the house not very far away and jumping up the stairs on the porch he forces the door open saying, "Shit she'll be pissed about her door. Then again we'll probably be doing more fixing up since the whole place is broken down." Searching for a spot he realizes there's nothing there so he immediately takes her towards the kitchen area laying her down gently on the tile. Noticing there aren't any supplies he searches through her bag she had around her for anything he can to clean around and possibly stop the wound from bleeding anymore. Finding some napkins he tries, but her hair gets tangled with the sticky liquid making it difficult. Looking at her this way hurt a little because he didn't mean for it to happen, but he would take care of her regardless. Brushing her hair to the side so less blood would mix his eyes start to water. Hearing panting in the distance he realizes Happy has finally returned.

(No one's point of view Kitchen)

Wendy was focused after hearing she was needed for Lucy and rushing through the door she immediately pulled out her sterilizing kit and shifted Lucy's head to the side to see how bad the wound was. Her being knocked out still made her worried, but the location of the wound made her determine that nothing was to serious outside of it being a pretty deep gash. Pulling a needle out and injecting her arm she speaks, "This will keep Lucy knocked out for a while. This way I can make sure her wound is healed prior to waking up." Quickly examining the area further she sees the rock but with her hair being sticky and in the way of cleaning she wouldn't be able to remove it yet. While continuing to exam the wound she tells Mira, "Mira in my kit is a water bottle and a bowl with a cloth. We need to get her hair out of the way before I can remove the rocks." After receiving the wet cloth from Charle she continues to try and clean the area but notices that both Natsu and Happy don't know what to do and standing there distressed wasn't going to help the situation. Deciding that if Lucy doesn't wake up soon she'll probably need some things Natsu should probably go to her apartment and bring them here. "Natsu and Happy go to Lucy's apartment and get some of her things so that when she wakes up she'll be more comfortable. Don't worry, we'll take care of her until you get back." Watching them scurry off she turns to Mira and Charle and says, "The wound is deep, but nothing to serious. She just may have a headache for the next few days." Looking down at Lucy's peaceful face she can't help but smile gently and say, "I really do admire her so much Mira. She brings so much hope to us all. I dream of being like her someday." Finishing cleaning the area she now takes her tweezers and gently removes the rocks and drops them back into the bowl of dirty water. Chanting carefully, "Troia" the wound closes slowly preventing any more blood loss. Finally finished she sets everything to the side and looks around. Noticing that the place is really run down she wonders out loud, "Where are we Mira? Why is Lucy out here do you think?"

Mira now looking at Wendy breaking out of her thoughts says, "I don't really know Wendy. We're still in Magnolia, but we'll have to wait for Natsu for any answers." Smiling at Wendy she sees her nod and both go back to their thoughts.

(Walk back to Lucy's house no one's point of view a couple hours later)

Natsu had finally got everything he thought they would need for the evening since he knew Lucy wouldn't be very comfortable in her new house with none of her essentials. Her travel bag had already been packed and laying on her bed, so that wasn't hard, but he wanted to get her something special too. For her first night being in the house he was sure she wanted to remember it. Well he guessed it wouldn't be hard to remember considering he knocked her out the first day she sees it, but hey. He's trying! He had already picked up a bunch of food since he knew Mira and Wendy were staying with her until he got back, and Happy was carrying her photo albums and box of letters, so she would still be able to maintain her strict routine she created for herself. Last stop was his house to get their sleeping bags. Surprisingly his house really wasn't that far from Lucy's. They could have been neighbors in a sense all things considered since she owned a decent sized portion of the forest area surrounding her house and it almost was bordering his. Thinking about it that way he thought of ways to protect her better being so far away from the guild. He could talk to Freed, Levy and Master and set up an enchanted barrier surrounding her property that way she wouldn't have to still have someone around her all the time. It was also large enough she could treat it similar to her training area, but he doubted she would want to do that.

Remembering about the area between his and Lucy's house he had seen it has been for sale for a while now…Putting a mischievous smile on his face he thought out loud to Happy, "Hey Happy… You know that area next to us that's for sale. What would you say if we purchased it?"

Happy not catching on at all looks at Natsu confused at what he may mean, "Why would you want to buy that area. It's just more forest. Isn't our back yard big enough?"

Natsu smiles widely then says, "You know that forest borders Lucy's new property don't you… She hadn't realized it I don't think but she purchased a fair bit of land. She also hasn't realized yet that we're practically neighbors…" He then thinks to himself, "Happy would surely make fun of me if he figured out the real reason's behind me wanting to purchase it." Blushing a bit from that thought he gets caught by Happy.

Happy looking over at Natsu wondering what the big deal was notices him blushing and smirks to himself. So that's it. Yea Lucy lived closer, but if they were neighbors…"You Liiiike Her." He roll his tongue at him.

Natsu yells back, "Of course I do Happy. Dam cat. I just thought that maybe we could do something for her too. Every time she trains or does anything she's always under the scope by everyone and that would suffocate anyone. What if we talked to her about converting that little bit of land into a mini training area for her. We could talk to the Master and see if it would be ok and we could even see if we could get Freed and Levy to set up a barrier around our properties giving her more freedom to be out and about." He finishes looking at his house now that it's in view. Peaking over at Happy he sees him smile softly.

"I think she would really appreciate that. She needs a break from life and in turn with helping her you could ask her to help you train for S-Class. I'm sure the master will be bringing her to the trials to keep a close eye on her when we all leave in few months. I also know that you've finally decided to try and make it even though you haven't told her yet. Both you and Gray have your spirits back thanks to her." Happy then turns a little serious and says, "You're really going to stay by her this time right? I mean she is just so important and she really does make everything better in Fairy Tail. I don't know, but I just know she can't handle much more changes to her life. If.. If you left for some reason Natsu I just don't know what would happen to her. " He trails off while floating in the house behind Natsu.

Natsu with a frown on his face stops and turns towards Happy. He sets down some of the bags he's carrying so he can cross his arms across his chest. He doesn't say anything he just stares at him waiting to see if there was anything else on Happy's mind. To be honest he didn't like what Happy was implying. He knew he had messed up his friendship with Lucy a long time ago, but they always remained friends in the guild. Yes recent events have made them closer, but Happy knew he wanted to be closer with Lucy for a long time now. Unfortunately though for him Lucy had already pushed everyone away from her outside of the guild never giving anyone the opportunity to get close to her. They had tried. All of them had, but there was always something preventing anyone from catching up to her so he had to settle with the similar routine Juvia had with Gray before their relationship. He was nowhere near capable of seeing her outside of the guild though unless on the way into Fairy Tail or immediately leaving. Now knowing where she disappeared to it was no wonder he couldn't find her. Seeing that Happy wasn't going to continue he responds, "Happy you've known for a long time now about my feelings for her. I have no intentions of forcing myself into her life and I'm thankful for the opportunity to be her friend again, but I have absolutely no intention of ever leaving her regardless of what may come in the future. I told Draco I would be someone worthy of her and until that day comes I will work dam hard to become that person. I only hope that someday she'll feel the same for me. Is there anything else on your mind though Happy?" Stairing at him again he only nods his head no and looks down. I ask one last time but softer, "Happy I know you're worried about her, but she's Lucy. She's weird, fun, crazy, and she's what makes us family. We'll always be together just the three of us. Ok?" Seeing him smile now looking back up he replies, "Aye Sir!" then zooms off to his little room to get his own things he wants. He knew Happy always looked out for her, and worried for her, but he really hoped that Happy understood that things were different now.

Seeing the extra sleeping bag they keep in the corner Natsu goes and throws it with his and then grabs a bag and packs some pajamas and towels. He may not have time for a shower now, but that didn't mean he couldn't get one over at Lucy's. She would make him anyways if he was staying so better to be prepared. Deciding he had everything he yells out, "Happy hurry up." Seeing Happy float in he sees him carrying a now sloppily wrapped up present and a fish with a bow on it. Curious Natsu asks, "What's the present?"

Happy smiling a soft smile at the present looks up and says, "It's a house warming gift. I think she really might like it. It's from a long time ago. Remember when she had us all take pictures together? Some as Team Natsu and then some just the three of us because we were all partners first? Well, I know you've kept it for a long time but I wanted to give it to her. I know it's one of your favorites, but do you mind?" Happy asks quietly. He was uncertain if he would part with one of his more prized possessions. He remembered when Natsu first realized his feelings for Lucy. Coming home that night he had a big smile on his face like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He looked as though he was free from every care in the world. He and Lisanna had been broken up for a while at that point and Natsu started acting like himself again, but that evening when that picture fell out of one of his boxes he bumped into his facial expression changed. It was as if something clicked into place, but morphed into an unbearable pain. He had slowly reached down and gently ran his fingertips over the photo then finally dropping to his knees he had started to cry without realizing. Seeing a stray tear land on it, he had quickly wiped the offending tear away making sure it hadn't damaged the picture and ever so carefully he placed the picture on his nightstand and sat on his bed staring at it. There in the picture was Lucy holding Happy in a hug smiling softly while looking at Natsu who in turn was staring at the camera with his normal happy grin. That picture showed clearly how much Lucy worshiped and looked up to Natsu, but never fully realized it until she was completely out of his reach. That night was the night he no longer said that Lucy looked weird in that picture. He only said one word before breaking down completely. "Beautiful." Still waiting for his answer though Happy looks up to see the sad smile return to Natsu's face.

Natsu remembering the picture Happy was giving to Lucy felt the sudden urge to say no but couldn't bring himself to do so. He thought that parting with the picture was like losing Lucy. He had relied on that picture to get him through many nights where he had missed his old partner. He remembered the night well that he found it too. He had always called her weirdo or teased her and she would always yell at him, but that evening after a carefree day at the guild filled with laughter and fun he felt rather lost arriving at home. Not thinking anything of it though he accidentally bumped into something in the corner of his room and noticed something float down to the ground. Upon second look he realized it was a picture of just the three of them. Looking closer though and seeing Lucy staring at him with a look of pure adoration it was like all the puzzle pieces finally clicked together in his mind and that she was what was missing, but at second realization he remembered he had already lost her. All he could choke out was the one simple word that described her as a whole. "Beautiful." The following day he had gone immediately to the store to find a suitable picture frame as well as deciding to try and talk to Lucy again, but Lucy was nowhere to be found. He had arrived at the guild rather early for him, but noticed that she was nowhere to be seen. Asking around didn't help since no one knew where she took off to and going to her apartment she had locked it down completely preventing anyone to enter which was surprising to him. He remembered how easy it was to get in her home, but didn't think much of it. That was the first of many nights he would realize he would only ever be able to come home and say good night to his picture frame instead of who he really wished for though. Reaching out he gently runs a hand over the present and says with watery eyes, "I think it would be a great house warming gift. I'm going to miss it though."

Turning not giving him the opportunity to respond Natsu picks up his bag and places it on his back along with the sleeping bags, then carries the groceries and Lucy's travel case and proceeds out of their house running towards Lucy's new home. Happy smiles thankful Natsu will part with the picture, but hopes that Lucy won't mind. Packing it away carefully he jumps in the air and fly's off after Natsu as fast as he can. Catching up he picks him up and races the rest of the way to Lucy's house.

(No one's point of view Lucy's house)

Arriving at Lucy's door Mira opens it and says, "She hasn't woken up yet since I know you're going to ask, but we tried to keep her as comfortable as possible. Wendy said she should be waking up shortly. We cleaned the kitchen for her since there was a little bit of cleaning supplies left under the sink though. It's not much, but we figured you guys would be bringing food and stuff."

Natsu hands Mira Lucy's case and groceries so he can set down the sleeping bags and what not he brought with him. Following Mira after setting his them in the living room she asks him interrupting his thoughts, "So what is this place? Why are you guys out here? It's pretty run down, but the view is nice out of the kitchen."

Natsu responds, "This is Lucy's new house she bought. She said after calculating her finances she wanted to purchase a home and that this is what she wanted. To be honest I agree it's rundown but she's excited to build it into the home she wants so hopefully she'll let me help her too. It has potential I mean four bedrooms, a decent sized living room, the kitchen has an island with a wide window overlooking the pond like you said… And I haven't looked around yet, but the magazine said there was an office so I'm sure she'll be putting her desk and all kind of books in there. Looking at the bigger picture it's perfect. I know Happy's excited." Natsu chuckles but continues when he sees the look of confusion cross their face, "Lucy told him he gets his own room after she picks hers. I'm a little jealous I don't get one though." Natsu pouts a little. Hearing a chuckle come from behind him he spins around to see Lucy standing behind him.

Lucy laughing says, "Natsu why would you want a room of your own? You used to find your way into my bed at any cost before what makes you think you won't just claim my room again anyways?" Crossing her arms across her chest she waits for his answer cutely.

Natsu pouting a little says defensively, "Your bed was comfy. Of course anyone would find their way into your bed. Not that I would be happy if anyone else did or does especially now." Looking away he sees Happy float up to her with the gift but decides he doesn't really want to be here when she opens it. Parting with it was hard enough and watching it go to the girl he so desperately wanted to keep close to him was like putting salt in his wounds. Making a quick exit he yells out, "I'm going to go look around Lucy. I'll be back in a bit." Unfortunately she sees his face prior to leaving and grabs his hand right before reaching for the gift Happy is about to give her. Hearing her say, "What's wrong Natsu. This is from both of you, so wait a sec ok?" He tries to keep a smile, but simply says, "I would rather not be here for this Lucy. Sorry. I'll be back in a bit though. No worries." With his hand being released he exited the kitchen not looking back.

Mira looks at the scene in front of her and is a little confused, but doesn't interfere. The gift is clearly something important to Natsu, but doesn't know what it is. Lucy however simply smiles and says to Happy low enough so that Natsu won't here, "Hey Happy. Do you mind if we open it later with Natsu. We'll do it over dessert and have a sleep over. What do you think?" Seeing Happy catch on he replies with a big smile, "Aye!" Knowing that things will be fine for them she smiles and says, "I'm glad you're feeling better Lucy. Natsu told us you bought this place. Congratulations." Noticing that Wendy is walking over to Lucy she chimes in with, "Hey Lucy I healed you the best I could, but you may have a little headache for the next couple days. No scars thankfully not that it would have been noticeable, but you scared Natsu pretty bad. Take it easy on him when he gets back."

Lucy smiles gently down at Wendy while holding Happy in her arms and replies, "Thank you both so much for coming out and helping heal me. I'm a little accident prone." She laughs but continues, "I'll be nice to Natsu as long as he doesn't destroy anything in my new house. It may not look like much, but it will in time. I'm sure Happy and Natsu both will help me too and when it's done we can have a little party here with just the girls." Smiling widely she sets Happy down and walks around the kitchen. Saying out loud, "This is really pretty. To be honest this is my first time seeing the house too. We were just arriving in the clearing when Natsu knocked me over. Clumsy dragon." She grumbles and pouts a little causing everyone to laugh.

Mira and Wendy decide Lucy probably wants to wonder around instead of entertain them so they say quickly, "Hey Lucy, could you invite us over again soon? We want to help too and if you need anything at all we're all here to help. We're going to take off though if that's ok. It's starting to get late."

"Of course you guys. I'll invite you over soon, but I'm not really sure when. I'll send Happy to get you guys. Be safe getting home. We're a ways away from town." Lucy smiles gently at them appreciating that they're giving her some space. She really did want to explore, but didn't want to be rude. Hearing them say, "That'll be great. Talk to you soon!" she watches as they leave. Happy floating over says, "Come on lets make dinner while Natsu explores. Then he can show us around like a tour guide showing you your new home!" She never could resist Happy so she picks up the groceries and all the utensils Natsu brought over for her to cook and sets them on the counter silently thanking that Mira had cleaned the kitchen. She quickly starts peeling and cutting all the vegetables while starting a pot of stew for them. Once everything was slowly simmering Natsu had walked back in with a big smile on his face. Lucy had already stashed Happy's gift out of view from Natsu, so he wouldn't look sad again. She wanted to know in all honesty what the gift was, but seeing Natsu's face drop broke her heart. She didn't like that look on anyone, but he was special to her. Seeing the supplies for cookies in one of the bags she's emptying she's a bit surprised. Looking up she asks, "Did you have a craving for cookies Natsu? You also bought a bunch of my favorite snacks. What's the deal and how much do I owe you for all the food?"

Natsu arriving back in the kitchen to the smell of something delicious smiles really big, but doesn't interrupt Lucy. He sees Happy walking next to her cleaning up the peelings and what not and putting them in the garbage, but can't help but love how they all looked like a little family. Snapping him out of his thoughts when she asks, "Did you have a craving for cookies Natsu? You also bought a bunch of my favorite snacks. What's the deal and how much do I owe you for all the food?" Laughing at her he replies, "Silly Lucy. One, those are you favorite cookies, two, this is your first night in your first brand new home, and three, I wanted to make it special for you to remember so you don't owe me anything. Besides I'm eating too you know." Seeing her face soften and her eyes glaze over it reminded him of the picture. He loved her so much, so in return he smiled at her with just as much adoration as she has ever showed him. Seeing her blush a little and start to try to make the cookies he remembers the conversation earlier with Happy about the land in between their houses. Deciding now is just as good as any he says, "You know Lucy the land right between yours and your neighbors is for sale don't you?" Hearing a quick no from her while she's trying to get something from out of the bags he continues but with a mischievous smirk, "You also know who that neighbor is right?" Catching her attention she looks up and narrows her eyes but says slowly, "No I don't Natsu. Is there something I'm missing?" Natsu's smirk grows a little more than says, "Hear me out before you blow a fuse. This is kind of another gift me and Happy want to give you but only if you're ok with it of course. I don't know if you realized it when you purchased this place, but me and Happy are right down the way from here. So I am technically your new neighbor." Seeing her reaction was absolutely priceless when she rubs her hands down her face then stomps her feet twice and pouts when he holds up his hand to stop her from yelling. Continuing on he says, "Me and Happy talked about it on the way back here, but what if we made it into a training area for you. Between our two properties there will be more than enough room and the natural resources in the area is similar to what the guild has. Unfortunately with you living so far out of town now I think the master will want to put up a rune barrier and enchantments around the properties for your protection, but this will give you more freedom in a way too. You won't have to have someone around you all the time, and you won't have to train near people in the guild anymore. What do you think though? I'm sure Levy and Freed wouldn't mind. We just want to make your life a little easier and give you the privacy you're seeking for a while." Looking down he lowers his voice and says, "We just want you to be comfortable and happy with us."

Feeling a hand touch his face he looks at her with an uncertain smile and listens carefully to what she has to say. "You both don't need to do so much for me. Especially when I can't do much for you in return. I'm kind of poring everything I have into this house… You've already done and given me enough for many lifetimes though and I'll always be happy with you guys. I love you both so don't worry ok? Only do these types of things if you really want to. Never because of me or any situation I may be in. Ok?" This however wasn't a good answer to him. Replying a little frustrated and hurt he gently grabs her hand, "Lucy why do you have to think of it that way? We don't want anything in return other than to see you smile and be with us. You're special to us Lucy and we wouldn't ask if we didn't want to and we know how you're feeling right now. So let me ask you again in a different way. Can we do this for you and know that if you say no that still means yes to us." Seeing her eyes water and smiling softly she just nods her head in return not saying anything but clearly accepting their offer.

Sighing happily he pulls her into a tight hug and big smile saying. "Thank you Lucy." Looking at his wrist where his gift she gave him is he can't help but love her so much more. He knows she loves him too even if she doesn't really say it directly to him, and every moment he had with her he never wanted to end. Pulling away she turns back to the stove quickly turning it off but throwing her cookies in the oven. Sitting down at the island he waited patiently for his bowl and sees that she's almost done fixing them. Carrying over the dishes he quickly starts to dig in with Happy.

Now that they were done with dinner and the cookies were cooling Natsu was told by Happy that he was going to play tour guide which made him jump up with his fist in the air only to quickly grab Lucy's hand and drag her off into the house with a small squeak of surprise. Noticing how late it is he sees Lucy debating whether to continue with the tour or take a nap since it's almost her normal time to get up, but she appears as though she doesn't want to disappoint Natsu. Natsu seeing this asks, "We could always do this tomorrow if you want to go to bed Lucy." Smiling sadly at him she replies, "Actually could we just hang out in the living room for a bit. I wanted to ask you a question about the gift you and Happy gave me. Besides it'll be nice just relaxing for a bit eating cookies." Hearing that she wants to talk about the gift makes him a little sad, but he loved spending time with her so smiling at her and saying softly, "Of course Lucy. The sleeping bags are already in there for us. I'll meet you in there. Go ahead and get the cookies." Seeing her face light up she runs off back to the kitchen while he makes his way towards the living room. Grabbing his bag he pulls out a pair of shorts and walks back to the bathroom and changes into a pair of black pajama shorts but doesn't bother throwing a shirt on since he usually sleeps without one. Not paying much attention he walks back and starts putting his things away, but when he notices Lucy's bright red face and trying to look anywhere but at him he smirks. Cockily he walks over to Lucy acting a little dense and says, "Are you ok Lucy? You're all red, are you sick?" He continues to watch her squirm, but smirks a little and stands back up straight and crosses his arms over his chest. Seeing the stubbornness return to her face her eyes flash dangerously and she says, "No! I'm perfectly fine Natsu." Stomping her foot on his as she walks by he screeches, "Ouch that hurt." He turns around to get even, but she's already disappeared with her case to the bathroom. Walking back over to the sleeping bags he sits against the wall and grabs a cookie waiting for her to come out. Then as he's asking Happy, "Where's the gift?" he sees her walk out in her silk pajamas and can't help but blush a hundred shades of red. Fire engine red short shorts and a button up white longsleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up with knee high socks was her pajamas of choice, but Natsu couldn't help but have a dirty thought run through his mind. Seeing her slip into her sleeping bag up to her waste he proceeded to do the same to cover his now firming member.

Happy seeing the exchange between them decided the sooner this was over he could go sleep in another room or at his house. Dropping the gift in Lucy's hands he flew over and sat on Natsu forcing him to stay there. Watching her carefully open the gift she looked down fondly at the frame. Looking at the two of them she says, "The best family I could have ever asked for. Thank you both so much."

Natsu didn't exactly want to do this exchange with Lucy, but hearing her say that made a world of difference. He noticed Happy went over and hugged her tightly then said, "I'm going to go back to my house for the night. I'll see you guys later on in the morning. I'm sure you both will be up for training or something soon." Seeing her nod her head and say ok Happy. He flew off. Silently Natsu thanked him. He's wanted to be alone with Lucy for a while, but never was given the opportunity. With everything that was going on and everyone that wanted to be there for her that only left him so much time to actually talk to her. However he didn't realize he was crying while looking away from her until her hand found his and she squeezed it. Hearing her softly say, "What's wrong Natsu? I noticed earlier you were uncomfortable with this picture, so Happy said I could open it with you. Tell me." He however didn't want to tell her. Instead he simply pulled her into his arms and cuddled her continuing to cry. Whispering, "I had missed you for so long.. so long Lucy.. Please… Don't leave me behind." Breaking a little but barely audible he whispers again, "That picture was all I had for so long…" Gripping her tighter like she may disappear he simply felt her arms wrap around him in return and gently rub his back and run her fingers through his hair saying, "Shhhh it's ok Natsu. I'm here now and I won't be leaving. You don't have anything to worry about." This wasn't enough though. He needed the reassurance that he wouldn't lose her to anything. From herself or otherwise he needed her. Looking up at her he says, "Promise me Lucy. Promise me you won't leave. You're a celestial mage and you said you could never break your promise… Please." Startling her a little she stares at him for a moment before saying, "Natsu that's a hard promise to keep. Not impossible, but I don't know if you could put up with me for that long. Besides everyone has to leave at some point. You know this." Frustrated with this response though he says, "I'm not going to ever get tired of you or leave you just promise me. Lucy I need you please just promise me this once." Lucy doesn't fully understand why Natsu is behaving like this but to comfort him she looks down a little saying quietly, "Ok Natsu. I promise. I'll never leave you. Just know that if I ever did it wouldn't be by choice. We're a family after all."

Hearing her say those words though immediately relaxed him and was like music to his ears. Reaching his hand up he gently caresses her cheek admiring her and appreciating her in every way. Sitting back up he puts her in his lap and holds her while she places the plate of cookies on her lap. Handing him a cookie she says, "Don't get crumbs in my hair or down the back of my shirt!" Laughing he says, "Yea, yea, yea I hear you." Finishing his cookie he wraps his arms around her middle and pulls her back tight against his chest. Dropping his head to the crook of her neck he can't help but nuzzle her. Hearing her laugh and flinch in response he realizes she's ticklish right there so before she can move he pins her arms down against her sides after letting going and rewrapping his arms around her and nuzzles her relentlessly making her laugh uncontrollably trying to squirm and get away. Unfortunately Natsu hadn't fully thought this action through prior though and realized her squirming was causing him to harden and fast. Thanking himself that he kept the sleeping bag between them he stops and finally rests his chin on her shoulder, and says, "Lucy, you know you asked for answers yesterday and I didn't give you any, but you secretly knew already didn't you?" Seeing her nod while calming down from laughing he continues, "I know what I want in life Lucy, but do you think you could ever love me as more than a friend?" It wasn't the first question he wanted to answer, but he had to know her answer. This was the only way he would know how to answer anymore of her questions.

When Lucy heard him ask if she could ever love him more than a friend she just snorted in response. With her arms still pinned she pushes her head forward with a smirk and slams her head back into his forehead forcing him to release her. Laughing again seeing him rub his forehead she says, "You pink haired idiot. I already do and you know that. You think I would let just anyone pin me on their lap, or let see me cry?" Chuckling while crawling off his lap and reaching for another cookie she feels him grab her ankle and tug making her face plant a little. Turning her head and looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes she sees him smirk at her and she only pouts making him laugh seeing his facial expression change to a thoughtful expression though she opens her mouth to ask a question but he hold up a finger to silence her. Waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts she sits back up.

Feeling a slight pulse in his head from getting head-butted was not pleasant, but knowing that she for sure loves him he's glad that she lightened the mood. Seeing her crawling away he couldn't help but try to get even. Quickly grabbing her ankle and giving a slight tug it was priceless seeing her face plant. Knowing she would want to retaliate he smirks, but then he remembered what master said about training. Holding his finger up to her so she doesn't interrupt his thoughts he brings it to his chin and tries to think how to ask. Finally after debating between how she may feel about it he just spits it out since thinking wasn't his thing. "Will you train me Lucy? I mean you're really advanced in both weapons, battle strategies, as well as hand to hand combat, and no you may not use your celestial magic anymore, but you understand magic and could help me with mine and how to utilize it better. The S-Class exams are coming up like you said, and well…" Trying to give her the best puppy eyes he can he waits for his answer. Watching her face though he wonders what she's thinking since she only sits back up and stays quiet looking down. Asking quietly, "What's wrong Lucy?" Listening to her answer though wasn't what he expected from her.

Training Natsu? What nonsense is he talking about now? First asking her if she loves him now training him… Sheesh talk about a whirlwind of emotions coming from him. Then again this was Natsu. Sitting up and looking down she asks, "Natsu why do you think I'm anywhere near capable or qualified in training you? You've always been in a league of your own and you've only ever just needed to focus on what's in front of you. There's honestly nothing to teach from someone like me." Looking up a little hurt at him she continues, "All the battle strategies I used to know, everything I was taught I don't remember and on top of that I don't have any magic. Bending my natural magic to combine with the environment is my only defense, and that isn't something I'm even super familiar with. Besides. You guys have always been stronger than me. You only had some distractions along the way preventing you from attaining your goal. You'll make it this year no problem." Crawling over to her sleeping bag she ignores the hurt expression on his face. Now pulling the sleeping bag up over her she leans against the back wall next to Natsu, but looks out the window. Whispering, "I still have so much to relearn and accomplish training. Relearning so many ways to approach battle now being alone without my spirits by my side… Besides the little girl was right. I am weak. Catching up with you all has always been one of my goals secretly and I was almost there, but now more than ever I see that dream slipping further and further away." Seeing a star come out in the sky twinkling in her direction she sees all of them fade away again. She wanted them to come back out though. She needed to see the stars again. She couldn't handle the deep feelings of not even enjoying the stars site in the sky anymore. Standing up she walks towards the door leading her outside while Natsu doesn't interrupt her.

He only watches debating what to say knowing this is hard for her, but knows that everything will come around in time. Going to the window to watch her out in the yard he sees her reach up towards the sky that has no stars. She reaches down back to her side and pulls out Plues key and sees her call out to him. Seeing her summon he remembers how strong she would stand, but with her sharp intake he knows the pull is hard on her now. Listening carefully to what she says he watches as she leans down to Plue and whispers, "Please tell them to bring the stars back out for me. I need their comfort. I miss them Plue. At least for tonight." Plue nodding his head and hugging her back immediately disappears. Slowly she stands back up and looks to the sky to see if they'll come out, and surprisingly they comply in their own special way. Streaks slowly fly across the sky fading in the distance only to return to their respective places in the sky. Seeing all of them he notices there still is one area missing. With a bright red flash in the sky that slowly fades out he knows Draco was trying to send her a warm smile. Looking back to Lucy he sees her trying to hold it together with a smile, but one lone tear escapes. She doesn't wipe it away though. Deciding it's time to hold her together while she breaks Natsu walks outside behind her and slowly takes her hand in his and squeezes. Ever so softly he says, "They're beautiful and they all love you so much Lucy." Looking up he sees that the stars slowly start to fade away again causing him to hear her start to sniffle a bit more, but with a smile on her face.

Once the stars have completely faded out of site besides Plue's star she remains their standing not looking to move. Natsu pulling her hand a little she looks over at him and listens, "Lucy you have never been weak and regardless of magic you're a skilled fighter with a strong heart. You protect everyone dear to you and you hold a very special place in everyone's heart. Even watching the stars tonight should prove that to you. How you don't realize you've surpassed us in every way yet I'll never know, but I know myself and Gray would be beyond honored if you would train us. Use it as practice if you must for working on your battle strategies, but realize you were never ever weak in any way and if we have ever made you feel that way we all sincerely apologize. The little girl yesterday like you said doesn't understand yet what really is important in battle, but we both know in time she'll learn. She honestly never meant to hurt you." Giving her a small smile continues, "My magic is destructive by nature, and I know I let my emotions and instincts rule my actions a lot of times in battle, but if someone could teach me or guide me a bit more I think I could be more perceptive and cause less destruction as well as use it in ways I never imagined. With your understanding, strength, and patience… The possibilities would be endless. Gray feels the same way I do even if his ego or pride won't let him say it, but would you please train us. If not him at least me." She looks as though she's contemplating whether or not she should, but finally with a sigh and slight smile she says, "If that is what you truly wish for then ok. I would never deny the wishes of my family. You do realize you only have about an hour of sleep left though right? And since you spoke on Gray's behalf you're going to have to be sure he's there at the training area as well at 1230. Until we get all of the paperwork and enchantments in place we won't have our own personal training grounds so we'll have to settle with using the guilds arena. Know this though. With the S-Class exams as close as they are you guys will have to listen carefully and work hard with me. Even though the hours will be long I promise. I will make sure you make S-Class. If not this year for sure next year. Ok Natsu?" She finishes with a wipe to her eyes. Natsu smiles big after hearing her and pulls into a hug whispering, "Thanks Lucy! I need to go change since I won't be getting any sleep tonight. Then again I'm getting used to these weird hours, but anyways I'll meet you in the training area. I need to run and get Happy, Gray and Erza." Giving her a small kiss on the cheek he turns and runs away back into the house to grab his things. He doesn't miss hearing behind him the sharp intake of breath and her yelling, "Hey what was that!" forcing him to laugh and continue to blush from his actions.


	12. Training

(No Ones point of view Lucy's House)

Lucy watched Natsu run away from her back into the house knowing he was excited and on a mission. Smiling gently at him she had always loved his energetic nature. He reminded her so much of Draco with his behavior like this it hurt at times, but she knew Draco always would watch over her. Looking back up to the starless sky she wondered to herself how long they would stay that way. They felt the same as her and this withdrawal hurt them both deeply. Sighing and walking back into the house preparing for the upcoming training session, she started remembering back to when she first met Draco.

She was in one of her many training sessions with Loki at the time working on grappling which wasn't her favorite, but he said she was improving slowly. Finally getting the upper hand she was able to swipe her leg back behind his and slam him on his back. Hearing a laugh from the distance she looked up and saw someone with black hair that shined with a burning red undertone and dark onyx eyes staring at her with an amused face. Narrowing her eyes not knowing the intruder she immediately jumped to her feet in front of Loki in a protective stance. Watching him raise an eyebrow in her direction and crossing his arms as if taunting her he waited for her to decide whether he was a threat or not. Continuing to debate she noticed Loki was standing up behind her and dusting himself off she then heard him chuckle lightly behind her but she doesn't drop her stance. With him laughing a little harder he says, "It's ok Lucy he's a friend." After hearing this she dropped her stance immediately and smiled large holding out her hand to him and said, "Hi! My name is Lucy it's nice to meet you." He slowly stepped forward and said in a low voice, "I'm Draco. I'm also a celestial spirit and I've heard a lot about you. Anyways I was only observing so I'm sorry for interrupting your training."

Tilting her head she looked confused at him. Turning back to Loki concerned she asks, "What does he mean he's heard a lot about me? Did I do something wrong?" Loki has a flash of understanding across his face so looking at her he softly says, "No Lucy you haven't done anything wrong. All of us are just proud of your progress and enjoy spending time with you. Don't worry." She remembers how nervous she was that she had possibly disappointed them in some way so she responded, "Are you sure Loki. I mean if I did, I'm really sorry. I'll try harder. I promise." Looking down at her feet she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. Flinching slightly the hand didn't let go. Draco spoke softly, "I've heard nothing but great things about you Lucy. I've seen you for the past few days, but I couldn't help but laugh that you were able to pin Loki so quickly. Don't worry so much ok?" Looking over her shoulder she saw him smile brightly trying to reassure her and she couldn't help but smile in return.

Turning to the side so she could look at both Loki and Draco she says, "Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me, but I need to work harder. There's a lot for me to learn, so would you mind helping me too Draco? I'm sure it will be a lot of fun and we could be friends!" Watching Loki and Draco look back and forth between each other then smirk she took a step back knowing that was never a good look from anyone. She pulled out her whip preparing for anything they might do and as they took a step forward, she took a step back but before she could blink her hands were pinned behind her back by Draco with Loki in the front of her tickling her sides making her laugh out uncontrollably. Flailing her legs and laughing she tried to kick Loki and finally getting a lucky shot she succeeded in pushing him back a bit only to quickly force her head back as hard as she could she head butted Draco making him release her. Taking advantage of their distance she yells, "That wasn't cool guys." Pouting she keeps her guard up and says, "Does this mean you'll help me though?" They both stood up laughing straight rubbing their sore spots again and say, "Of course Lucy, we do anything for family." That was the beginning of the life she started building with Draco and Loki by her side, but she grew especially fond of Draco. He brought joy and excitement to her life as well as made her feel so special at times. He always made her remember her old team, but was extremely protective of her at the same time making sure if something was wrong he sorted her out holding her together. It was addicting to have a friend like him, but the reminder of her secret always kept a distance between them. She really wished she remembered those four years with him and what they were building.

Looking over and seeing her picture with Natsu and Happy she picked it up and held it carefully thinking of how much Natsu's helped her with these past few days. He had so many similarities to Draco... No he wasn't trying to replace him, but they both held the same goal to take care of her. Both fierce and dedicated as they come protecting their princess from any harm. With a small tear she brushes her hand over the picture frame lovingly. Starting over was going to be hard, but she would do it. She would do it over and over again if she had to. After all just like Draco and Loki told her, she had in turn told Natsu the same thing. Whispering softly for only her to hear she says, "I would do anything for my family."

(No one's point of View Training Area)

Natsu waited patiently in the training area for Happy, Gray and Lucy to arrive, and to be honest he was excited. No, he wasn't sure what he got himself into, but if Lucy was willing to work with him it was a step forward for her in accepting people and more specifically him. Thinking about Lucy earlier he really enjoyed spending time with her. He didn't like that he lost control over what little emotions he had kept to himself for long, but that's just what she did to him. She could turn him into a sniffling little boy needing reassurance that his life would be ok in a drop of a dime and she didn't even know it. Shaking his head at that thought to himself he looks into the distance hearing Gray yelling at Happy while being carried against his will, but this only made him laugh. Listening in to what they're arguing about he sees it's only Gray yelling now, "You dam cat! I was sleeping. What's the meaning of this?! Put me down!"

Finally arriving in front of Natsu, Happy drops him and stands next to him with a dirty look and arms crossed saying, "I told you to come on and you wouldn't wake up. This is your own fault; now talk to Natsu because I'm not sure what's going on either." With both of their attention now glaring at Natsu he smirks and says, "Well isn't it obvious. Training starts right about now."

Gray was not impressed and was about to respond only he sees Lucy in the distance coming through the tree line walking towards them. Not understanding he observes her actions and notices an air of confidence and a soft smile upon her face. With her bag in hand he sees her picking up the pace and runs over towards them saying, "Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to pick up a few things for you guys." Getting a little irritated Gray looks over at Natsu and asks, "Natsu what's going on and why am I out here. Lucy is clearly here to train and I'm sure she wants to be left alone." Seeing him only shrug his shoulders at him he goes to look at Lucy who interrupts him from speaking with, "Natsu said that you two wanted training and requested my assistance Gray. I'm sincerely sorry for the way I've treated you all these past few days, and if you don't want to that's fine, but please forgive me at least for my behavior..." Hearing her say that his gaze softened seeing her drop her head and realizing she was only trying to help them at their request so he replies softly, "No it's ok Lucy. I'll always be here for you with anything you need. I just wasn't sure what flame brain here was getting me into is all. It would be an honor if you would train us."

Looking down she wasn't sure if he would forgive her, but hearing his response settled her a bit. She knew her behavior for the last few days was beyond unacceptable and completely sporadic, but for him to accept her apology she couldn't help but let her eyes water. Staring at him for a moment she smiled and said, "Thank you Gray. I really do appreciate it." Seeing Happy standing there with a big smile she bends down and says, "Here Happy. When you see the sunrise just starting to come up I need you to signal this flag and make sure you get my attention. This notifies me that training is done for the day. Ok? You can be my little helper and you can cheer them on as much as you want." Seeing him nod his head yes and receiving a small hug she stands back up and faces the two guys in front of her. Sighing she says, "To be honest you guys are in a league of your own and really don't need training especially by me, but I will do anything for my family and if this is truly what you want then I will happily help. However if we are going to do training we are going to do so on my terms. From analyzing your abilities and the current timeline of the S-Class exams in two months we have a few routes we can take, but I need to know if this is honestly what you guys want."

Natsu watched her wait patiently for their answer and appeared sincere when she spoke with them, but he overall really wanted to see what was in store for his training and replied, "Of course this is what we want. I wouldn't let this stripper here beat me any day to become an S-Class first." Seeing Gray bristle to the side of him he smirks knowing he'll retort with, "Yea right flame brain. I'll be making that first. We'll follow your terms Lucy." Turning back to Lucy who simply laughs at them says, "Ok guys. First put these on. They cancel your magic but they will build your magic capacity and endurance at the same time. Let's work with basic conditioning and agility first and we'll move to doing some sparring at the end against me. Just know that training starts every day at midnight and our morning warm up consists with analyzing your environment while sprinting through the forest using only the branches, boulders, logs and trees. You have to stay next to each other as well as never touch the forest floor. As you can see the forest is pretty large, but you'll meet the tree line three times and then you can rest. Remember I'll be there doing this with you the entire time so be prepared for the unexpected. After that we'll figure out the rest of the routines. Ok?"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other with pale faces realizing that Lucy was serious. Gulping a little Natsu asks, "Are you serious Lucy?" she only looks at him with a look of confusion and hurt replying, "I do that pretty regularly. Is that too much?" Shaking their heads no before she can add more or less they take off for the tree line with Lucy hot on their heels.

(Forest No one's point of View)

Scaling from tree to tree, then down to a boulder Natsu thought only three times, that's it... There's nothing to it. Just keep moving. However seeing a dagger land next to his foot on the branch he just landed on, forced him to move towards Gray almost knocking him off the branch. Gray grunted out, "Watch it Natsu," but both get distracted when they feel a crack of Lucy's whip right next to their face making them yelp and move quicker. Hearing her say from behind them since they couldn't see her, her voice rings out, "Pay attention guys and move it or you're going to end up getting hurt." Both a little scared pick up the pace trying to sense and use their surroundings trying to avoid the oncoming obstacles courtesy of Lucy, and slowly getting the hang of things they predict some movements, but she always seems to catch up and redirect them. More than once did Natsu and Gray fall to the forest floor only to be surrounded with oncoming weapons till they returned back above scaling from branch to branch. The only thing he could think to himself at that point was, "Dam it. I didn't expect it to be this hard."

Realizing on the second time through how winded they were becoming Natsu says quietly, "Gray she's dictating our actions and which way we're going and how we're going to do it. Are we really that far behind her physically?" Gray trying to pay attention at the same time dodging another snapped branch and almost falling to the forest floor says quickly, "I know Natsu, but she is trying to teach us about analyzing our environment." Unfortunately prior to continuing any further the conversation is cut short when Natsu is caught by the ankle and thrown towards the tree line landing on the forest floor. Rubbing his now bruised head he sees Gray jump down in front of him offering him a hand to stand up. Being that they completed three times through with no magic both heave a little not used to the physical exertion.

Watching Lucy walk forward to them with a smile she says, "Good job you guys. Get some water and we'll do some sparring next. You guys aren't used to not using your magic for these types of exercises so your body is going to be a bit sore, but don't worry you'll get used to it." Both nod in her direction but take off gimping to get a water bottle that thankfully Happy had.

Thinking about their time running through the forest she thought that they weren't bad by any means, but their endurance was lacking without their magic. If they worked on themselves and learned to use their natural magic within them they could significantly improve their movements to be more fluid and agile and in turn increase their proficiency compared to the enemy. Dropping her hand down to her belt she stroked her keys while looking down thinking how much she missed them and their explanations. Capricorn was the one who trained her on how beneficial it was to work on her agility, which is how she came up with this routine. Not noticing the two she was working with standing in front of her she became lost in her thoughts for a moment until being flicked in the forehead bring her immediately back.

Natsu walked over to Happy with Gray panting lightly beside him slightly rubbing his arms. By no means was their warm up overly difficult or complicated, but it was definitely not easy. Jumping here or there and everywhere she didn't give them opportunity to catch their breath forcing them to experience and try to utilize every part of the forest. Looking over at Gray he noticed he was having the same thoughts. Catching his attention with a light smile he says, "Dam that was intense." Seeing Gray nod his head in response continues with, "Yea it was. It's a lot harder without our magic. Never really realized how much I depended on it." Remembering the object Natsu wondered if it really would help his magical endurance.

Deciding he would ask Lucy he turned around after drinking his water to see that Lucy was lost in her thoughts with her hand on her keys. He watched the broken expression on her face even though she was smiling, and it hurt him to see her so fragile, but now wasn't the time so interrupting her from her thoughts so they can continue he flicks her in the head startling her. Immediately seeing her eyes narrow Natsu interrupts her with, "Could you explain how these things will increase our magical endurance Lucy?" Seeing that she was now affectively distracted with answering his question he smirked inwardly to himself thanking the stars that he didn't just get a beating. Listening closely she says, "It increases your magical endurance because even though you can't use it you are always subconsciously trying to use your magic to do things. So in time when you have improved the effects are going to be nullified or overpowered by you and that specific object will be no longer of use. Make sense?"

Gray responds, "That's really an affective item. I didn't think about that." Pondering to himself a little more he looks back to Lucy and asks, "So in reality we're working on our magic regardless of not doing any physical spells? Also this means we could focus on our natural magic you speak so frequently about right? Could you show us and explain a little more?" He was curious about this flow of natural magic and how she used it so freely.

Lucy looks at them both for a bit wondering if she should really show them. However the best example she can give is with water and fire. These objects moved freely and weren't capable of naturally being held, so without further thought she turns to Natsu and says, "Ok here's the best example I can give you both, but we aren't going to do so just standing here. Hey Happy Could you come over here?" Watching Happy come smiled excitedly and continued when he got closer, "See that hose over there? In the middle of our sparring I want you to flood the field. I don't have Aquarius here so I'm not able to change the environment so easily, but this should build up some new experience for them." Happy laughing speeds over to the hose pointing it at them threateningly and waits till he deems the change is necessary or hears her signal. Continuing she says, "Now as you can tell right now we are standing in the middle of a field next to some trees. I have no celestial magic left so for me finding the flow of natural magic within is really easy right now. It didn't always used to be like that, but anyways, natural magic is an extension of yourself in a way. I direct where I need it most at whatever time I need, but I use my environment to my advantage. This is why I say analyze your environment." Pushing her hand out she pulls at the air and in her hand is a small key. Showing it to them they see that she has encased water within it, but while molding it to her short sword her magic merges with it giving it a dripping affect. Holding it up for them to see she says, "I've merged my magic with the most influential property surrounding this environment. Water can be found everywhere. The grass, the air, the trees… Anyways now Natsu take off your strap and set your hand on fire."

Natsu eyed her carefully contemplating what she's going to do next, but complied with her demands. His curiosity got the better of him even if he knew it probably would come back and bite him in the ass. Setting his hand on fire he watches her reach out into his flames and he immediately panics and extinguishes them. Seeing her hurt expression for not trusting her but still worried he yells, "What do you think you're doing Lucy?" However she only holds up a key in her hand in response. Seeing the key flicker then her mold it into her short sword just like she did with the water one next to her it flickers fire sporadically. It was enchanting seeing the sword look as though it was burning at the edges. Listening to her in awe he hears, "Of course before you extinguished your hand Natsu I encased my own with my natural magic to protect myself and encase enough of your flames to create my usual key. Merging it is a little tricky, but as you can see it was successful. However, I'm not teaching you how to use your natural magic in this capacity. I'm teaching you to use the environment to help the flow of your natural magic to benefit your bodies. If you control the flow you can put more strength into your movements or swings as well as sharpen your mind for tactical advantage against opponents. Your environment can assist you not to mention when you do use your element and you understand your environment you can use it in ways you never imagined." Watching as she pulls her swords up she steps back into a battle stance smirking and says, "You two however have had enough of an explanation and rest. Without your elemental magic you will spar with me now, and before you complain I've already blunted the weapons so if they hit it won't hurt too bad or cut you. Now without further disappointment lets see if you guys can hit me." With that said chaos and pain followed closely after and was all Gray and Natsu felt for not following her directions or commands throughout the rest of her training.

Happy watched and listened to everything Lucy was saying and to be honest she would make an amazing teacher if she ever pursued it. She captivated their attention and explained in simple terms even for Natsu to understand. This reminded him of how she trained with the Spirit King though and he couldn't help but stare sadly at her. She would push them to experience new things in their environment, and without seeing them use their magic, especially because they usually over exerted it most the time, he could see how they struggled fighting against her. She was fast and efficient using every part of her surroundings to her advantage. She could predict their actions just by watching, so when Natsu would charge to try and get close and Gray would try to get behind her, she would simply side step and duck hitting one with a sharp kick to the side or throwing the other to gain her space where she wants it. Never once did she allow for them to do something for no reason and if they did, they suffered severely with a smack to the head with one of her weapons. Seeing that they were starting to get the hang of it he decided to turn the hose on full force and start it in their direction. The affects were immediate of course and you could visually see how it affected them. Lucy moved like a pro following the flow of water as it poured out knowing how to handle each movement with the respective space now muddy. Gray and Natsu however slid or tripped not fully aware of handling the sudden change to their flooring and without their usual magic to stabilize the situation they became frustrated and frantic. Lucy in turn would speak to them giving them the confidence and instruction where needed, and both would continue with a nod in acknowledgement and try harder saying, "Ok Lucy." Looking up though from them to the sky he notices the sun rising so he immediately turns the water off and flys towards Lucy waving the flag she gave him. Once she acknowledged and got them to stop he flew down and laid on her head saying, "Great job Lucy. You gave them a great workout." Hearing her laugh in response he hums in satisfaction loving that Lucy was there with them and clearly enjoying herself.

Lucy releasing her two weapons watches as they fade away and absorb back to their original state and stares down at the two young men in front of her lying on the ground with a soft smile. Quietly allowing them to regain their breath she says, "Life without magic is a very different experience and I think that if you guys train for the first month without it you can strengthen your core and rely on your other senses and environment around you. This is only if you guys want to of course, but you'll see significant improvement in your control of your movements and magic once you do use your element next time. Anyways, it's time for me to go so if you need anything else just let me know. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll do the same routine." Lucy seeing that the master has arrived faces him bowing lightly out of respect, only to turn around and start walking away back through the forest towards her apartment. As much as she may want to go and spend time with her guild mates, she wasn't anywhere near ready emotionally to deal with that many people. Yes she and the master understood she couldn't stay away forever, but like Natsu said. When she's ready and only then is when she will willingly return.

Natsu couldn't believe that he just was outmatched physically in a fight against Lucy. Did he really rely on his magic and instincts so much that he couldn't physically exert himself naturally? Staring up at the sky breathing heavily he wondered how it was possible to be in the same guild as the girl he loved for so long and really never know anything about her or her abilities. He always knew she was strong, but he used to be her right hand man, best friend, everything… Now… yea he asked her to train them, but feeling rather insignificant didn't feel good at all and if this is how Lucy felt towards them without having magic anymore he understood even more how she was feeling. Sitting up and looking over to Gray who is taking off his wrist strap he says quietly, "You doing ok over there stripper?" Hearing in whisper in return, "We're pathetic Natsu. How well did we ever really know Lucy?" Glaring at him he responds passionately, "Yes we are pathetic Gray, but this is why we're training. We already knew how much Lucy surpassed us and it was to be expected we would get our asses handed to us in training. Lucy is still Lucy whether it was then or now though and she hasn't changed other than being more confident in her abilities. Unfortunately though she's still scared out of her mind to disappoint us or not be able to catch up with us so enjoy your time with her because I'm predicting by the end of this she's going to be feeling just as insignificant as you are right now since she will never have her original magic back…" Natsu looks down at his hands a little frustrated again, but knows that regardless of how she may feel he will be the one who supports her at the end of the day as well as holding her together. At the end of this training he will stay by her making her feel like the princess she deserves to be.

Gray looking over at Natsu glares just as harshly though saying, "You know we won't allow her smile to fade so easily, and I appreciate her training more than you think. I only asked a simple question because I didn't realize how difficult life is going to be for her from now on without her original magic. Anyways, could you come get me later and take me to her new house? I want to help where I can, and I'm sure she'll be ok with Erza too. If we keep it to a minimum of us and Mira we may be able to comfort her a little in knowing that we're always going to be there for her regardless of what happens." Softening his tone towards the end he tries to get Natsu to understand that he only was thinking about the changes in her life. Not that he was angry because he couldn't get a decent hit in on her. Seeing Natsu look over and nod acknowledging that he understood and would do so Gray sees the master approaching and stands up quietly pulling Natsu up and waits for whatever he may have to say.

Master didn't fully know what to think when he walked to the guild that morning, but seeing Lucy talking to Natsu and Gray laying on the ground with a soft smile wasn't what he expected. Receiving her acknowledgement and a slight bow he smiled knowing that Lucy would be ok and just like Loki said she only needed time. He would give her as much as he could, but he was still worried. Yes her house was a good distance out of town, but with Natsu close by he didn't have to much concern. However, if she continued to refuse to be around the guild there would be further complications in narrowing down her potential threats. Right now they were aware of how many were searching for her, and they were also aware that she was no longer capable of what she used to be, but they all still figured that if they put her in enough danger, they could push the spirit realms patience and bring them out to protect her even without her calling to them. This was all they wanted, but knew they couldn't go against Fairy Tail. They weren't strong enough for that, but if they got her alone…. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he continues to walk over and wait patiently for them to finish talking between each other and asks, "Care to explain Lucy training you guys? From your appearances she did a number on you." Laughing lightly he hears Natsu explain quietly, "She agreed to train us for the upcoming S-Class exams, but know even participating I still don't wish to attain it permanently. Knowing I qualified and passed is more than sufficient, but I only want a life with Lucy wherever that may lead." Looking to him with a little bit of disappointment he understands and replies, "That would be fine if Lucy is truly ok with that. I hear she has purchased a house near you from Mira. Has she considered her defenses?"

Natsu replying stubbornly says, "Happy and I talked to her yesterday in regards to that. We're going to purchase the land in between our houses today since it's for sale. She wasn't aware we were neighbors, but we've convinced her to allow us to get Freed and Levy to place enchantments as well as runes bordering both our properties to prevent any potential threats. This will also give us the ability to make a small training area for her away from the guild members so she can have her privacy in training. Although that's only if you allow her to continue the way she is."

"Natsu I need you to understand, there's strength in numbers, and she needs those numbers. There really are people after her, but are not strong enough to go up against Fairy Tail. However if they get her alone they think they can draw out her spirits and use them even though they would only be coming to protect her. They're getting closer Natsu… I'm not trying to be mean or keep her imprisoned, but we as a guild must protect her. We need her and I know you well enough that if something happened to her, you would follow closely behind in her wake. I'll talk to Levy and Freed, but I expect your team to stay with her as much as you can. By all means give her space, but make sure at least one of you is always near." Master tries to explain gently. He knows they want to give her a life she dreams of, but right now she's in danger and her safety is priority to her wants.

Natsu listened carefully, but became angry after learning this. Eyes narrowing he asks, "Master you've explained on a few occasions that people are after her, or that she's in danger. Why do you keep these things to yourself though? If this was your reasoning from the get go why not just say so and we would willingly comply?" Gray nodding his head in agreement but stays quiet accepting that this is between them. "Is there anything else we need to know? You don't have to worry about her being alone, I'm pretty sure I'll be with her most of the time, but does this mean she's coming to the S-Class exams with us. We can't leave her here by herself if you're so worried about her being alone."

Master sighing simply runs his hands down his face knowing that the conversation was quickly turning into an uphill battle. His brats always were smart even though they didn't always think, but they always asked the right questions when he didn't want them to. Replying he says, "Ok, listen up you dam brats. I protect the guild and carry a burden just like all you do. I've only tried to lighten it for you all by making sure you don't get overwhelmed… This was part of Lucy's decisions and I'm respecting her wishes. She doesn't want you all getting overprotective of her or worrying about her. Remember what she is always saying to us? Anyways yes I believe I will be having her in the S-Class exams as well as either an opponent or a partner. Either of you could ask her if you want, or she could just come to relax and enjoy the environment for a bit, but that is up to her. Is this satisfactory for you all though?" Impatiently waiting he only turns around muttering to himself about stubborn children and being to smart for their own good.

Natsu scratches the back of his neck in frustration then asks Gray, "Why does she have so many decisions already made that are to benefit us only?! God this is frustrating. It's always about us.. Why can't she just let us make her happy for once?" Stomping his foot he waits for an answer and sees that he's thinking about something, but continues anyways, "What am I supposed to do now Gray? She's so worried about always disappointing someone or causing pain, or even not keeping up with us… Every time I've pulled her back together and think we're moving forward I find out crap like that and it brings us two freaking steps back. How many other decisions does she have in place we don't know about?"

Gray listened to Natsu rant for a bit and honestly agreed with him. Lucy clearly thought of everything and was an expert tactician, but without all her memories in place they would never know the full extent. However, Lucy wrote everything down… This could be an idea of what she may have been thinking all this time. Voicing this thought he felt guilty but wanted to see what Natsu thought. "Natsu… I have an idea, and I know it's a complete invasion of her privacy but I think I know how we can get an idea of how Lucy thinks or what she was thinking prior to her memory loss. Loki said she's unrivaled in tactics and she's fully aware of her opponent's abilities prior to entering any battle. Her main downfall is what she does best though… She writes everything down. We really could figure out what we're up against if she already knew prior to giving up her memories…" Finishing quietly Natsu's face lights up in acknowledgment realizing what he's implying, but only shakes his head no.

"Gray that's not a good idea. The only way to go about that is to ask her outright to read through her journals on tactics. I've seen numerous amounts of them, but I doubt she'll allow us catching on to anything we would decide or learn. If we do so without asking her she will for sure disappear, and not in the sense of from Fairy Tail. I'm sure Draco would come kick my ass and then take her away for not respecting her or her wishes." Natsu finishes quietly looking at his feet. However smirking he says, "But I've always been one for reading her diary, so I'll see if she'll allow me read the journals in its place." Seeing Gray smirk in return they laugh and start walking to the guild. Knowing that he's a mess he doesn't necessarily care much since he's starving. Turning towards the bar he sees Mira and says, "Hey Mira could I get something to eat before I go?"

Mira turning towards Natsu looks him up and down then whistles low followed up by a, "Dam you couldn't carry a spoon to her could you Natsu?" Smirking she continues, "I saw the tail end of your training with her and she seriously put you two in your place. Anyways, where's Happy. I didn't see him follow you in?" Turning to walk away she hears a crash from the doors startling her. Hearing Lucy's scream, "Screw this! You bastards dare to touch my family and threaten me…" She whips around and sees Lucy standing up with a light gash on her leg and sprints out the doors pulling out her weapons. Seeing that both Gray and Natsu have already taken off after her she quickly looks over to see what was on the floor realizing that she was cradling Happy when she was thrown in and had set him on the floor near the door. Beginning to get angry and releasing her take over she feels the master place a hand on her shoulder only whispering, "See to Happy first. Then go after them. Don't let Lucy engage them though…"

(No one's point of view outside of guild)

"So you think you can get to me through Happy huh. You think I'm helpless do you. Well you thought wrong!" Lucy screamed at them forcing them into the training arena snapping her whip towards them preventing them from running any direction then what she determines. She decided if they really wanted pain, they came to the right place. These were amateurs testing the waters she realized, and they didn't know what they had gotten themselves into, but the moment they touched Happy they sealed their fates. Continuing to corner them she releases the seal on the enchanted training dummies in the arena bringing them to block her opponents off she says darkly, "Did you really think testing how close you could get to Fairy Tail was a bright idea? It doesn't matter what time of day or where or when, no one will hurt my family especially because of me, but to think that you thought attacking me head on was even smarter…" Taking a step closer not allowing the mages a moment to comment or move anywhere she doesn't want them to, Lucy hears Gray, Natsu, and Mira in the distance. That's not what she wants though being blinded by anger at the mages in front of her. This was her battle and she was going to make dam sure these people never saw the inside of Fairy Tail. Molding her sword she slams it to the hilt into the ground releasing her natural magic and forcing a barrier around her and the mages sealing them in without any possible escape, but never noticing that Natsu had slipped in behind her.

Fortunately for her opponents Natsu was able to make it just in time before she put her barrier up completely and immediately contained Lucy prior to doing anything she would regret. Quickly pulling the sword out of the ground and feeling its release, Mira and Gray were already behind the dark mages binding them with anti-magic ropes. Hearing Lucy scream out in frustration fighting to get free to take out her anger on the mages he only holds on tighter.

Master walks over in front of her and says, "Lucy, Happy is fine. You did well protecting him. He only fainted in shock from something and is resting in the infirmary." Watching him turn around towards the mages he narrows his eyes and asks, "What was your goal and which group sent you? Answering our questions is in your best interest may I add." He finished darkly growing slightly with his magic. This was the reason Lucy had made so many decisions, but also knew she would try to take on all of it herself if he didn't step in. Seeing her almost let loose on a lead he understood her position of anger, but they needed this information. Letting Natsu contain her was the best option for now, so he'll wait until either she leaves, or Natsu takes her away to get the rest of his answers.

Natsu continued to watch the dark mage as they struggled trying to get away, but Mira only tightened her grip in response almost breaking his arm while Gray was already freezing the others lower body in place for no chance of escape. There weren't many people in the guild this early in the morning so they weren't gathering much of a scene, but Lucy on the other hand was close to escaping from his grip. Regardless of how angry she was he knew she would never hurt him which is why she probably hadn't escaped completely yet, but he wrapped his arms around her middle tighter and didn't let go. He knew this was hard for her and she was going to blame herself for causing anything to happen to Happy. Only then did he realize that the only way she was going to calm down was if she saw Happy and that he was ok. Signaling Gray letting him silently know he was taking Lucy, he hit one of Lucy's pressure points in the back of her neck knocking her out causing her to go limp. Picking her up gently he carried her back to the infirmary locking the door behind him and laying her next to Happy waiting to find out what would happen from here.

Once Lucy left the master continued his interrogation starting off with, "You both are young and foolish. Were you trying to prove a point in attacking her in broad daylight near the guild or just send us a message that you're closer then we think?" Master narrowing his eyes sees them smile and reply, "Regardless of our age, we now know what she's still capable of. It'll be a worthwhile fight to use her even if she no longer has the magic we were searching for." This wasn't what he wanted to hear though signaling Mira he hears a satisfactory snap forcing the mage to clamp his mouth shut gritting his teeth in pain. Master continues, "Who are you with and what is your purpose. You have many more bones, and we have many more mages capable of getting answers… This is us being nice so answer our questions." Releasing more of his magic the mages begin to shake a little trying not to give, but end up spilling all the details rather quickly.

The first mage glares replying, "We are unnamed but grouped together and we're of the old disbanded dark alliance. Celestial magic is our goal and target, but we know her relationships with that world. We intend on using her to control their world and bring this world under our command. That's the most I know." The second mage stares down for a bit but with another squeeze to his arm he quickly says, "Celestial magic is capable of reaching multiple worlds as well as timelines. Utilizing her and her magic we would be capable of summoning a force into our command to go against this world and take over. That's all I know I swear. I don't know any specifics. We were just supposed to test her today. We're still in the novice ranks." Looking at them desperately, they both shake with fear at the aura's surrounding the three mages. This was not something the master wanted to hear. Testing his child for their amusement. Using her like a tool. No he would not allow that. Signaling to Mira both mages were knocked unconscious. Thinking about what they said, he had a feeling Lucy was going to do something drastic and that she had already taken steps to have taken care of this anyways.

Mira and Gray were furious. They had only just gotten Lucy back, and their opposition thought that they would use this time to their advantage? No this wasn't going to be allowed especially not if they could help it. Lucy didn't deserve this and they both knew that. She had always loved and cared for everyone, but these people were turning her into something that she didn't want to be. They could see it, but they also couldn't blame her. Deciding to wait to voice their opinions until they were in appropriate company they dragged the dark mages back into the guild to lock them up until they were allowed to continue questioning them. Silently they agreed they would have to keep a close eye on any further suspicious behavior and especially anything involving Lucy.

(Infirmary No one's point of view)

Natsu watched both Happy and Lucy laying on the bed knowing that he would have to restrain Lucy the moment she woke up. He had only left her not even for an hour after training, and she was attacked… Of course Happy would have gone with her after training. How did he not realize Happy didn't follow him? He would have smacked him with a fish for talking to Gray about her battle tactic journals. Looking back over to Happy he sees his eyes flutter open and then immediately start to panic. Laying his hand on his head Happy looks over instantly with watery eyes saying, "Natsu they were trying to take me to get to her. She came out just in time. She saved me, but… Natsu she." Watching Happy begin to sob he finishes with, "They threatened her Natsu. You know she's going to try and leave now. She's going to give up her keys back to the celestial world and leave you all I know it!" Happy wails. Natsu however upon hearing this narrows his eyes immediately and tries to snatch Lucy's keys from her side to prevent her from doing anything drastic without giving him answers.

How unfortunate to Natsu though Lucy had woken up already to Happy's cries and had gripped her keys tightly just in time out of Natsu's reach. Looking over at Happy and seeing him ok she breaths in deep for a moment calming herself and says, "I'm so sorry Happy. I'm glad you're safe. I really didn't mean for any harm to come to you, but please if I was to make any decisions they are for all of your benefit. Don't be sad ok?" Standing up she walks over to Happy who cuddles into her sobbing still. Gently patting his head she sets him back down. Looking over to Natsu she narrows her eyes and says, "And what do you think you were going to do with my keys?"

Natsu cursing himself for not grabbing them sooner watches and listens to Lucy as she talks to Happy. This only makes him angrier listening to her speak though. Finally having enough he says darkly, "Lucy why would you think you were protecting us by making decisions behind our back. It only hurts more finding out after the fact. Whatever you're deciding to do isn't going to benefit anyone and is only going to hurt you more. Why do you always have to think you have to do everything on your own and for everyone else! Let us be here for you dam it. That's why I'm here. I love you and you said you loved us, so why do you think that leaving us is the only option for you?" Frustrated with it all he grabs her by the arms and says, "I told you we would do this together, but if you don't want to be here with us Lucy just say the word and Draco will take you back to your other family. Now what is it you're planning and if you're not going to let us help tell us now so we can stop wasting our time." Realizing too late he went too far his hands are immediately removed and hears nothing but a ringing in his ear with a sting across his face.

Slap

"I may need to hear a lot of things, but you just went too far Natsu. I chose you. I love you. I love our family, but you think I would willingly risk you all because of myself? You think I would purposely waste everyone's time!" Shaking her head back and forth crossing her arms across her chest she continues with no room for argument, "These keys will return to the spirit world once this conversation is over and they will not be seen from ever again with no argument. Plue can come out on his own still according to the Spirit Kings note, and more than likely with the masters interrogation he was able to get some information on what we're dealing with. If you want answers ask. Not once have you ever asked me what or how many decisions I've made. Not to mention I'm still filling in the gaps. So think before you act next time Natsu and if you don't want me please tell me now, so that I can leave here in peace knowing that I loved you and can now let you go. We all protect the things we love differently and I'm sorry you don't accept how I protect things, but it's all I've known how to do since I left your team 5 years ago."

Natsu responded immediately to her by stepping forward with a broken look reaching his hand out and touching her now tear stained face saying, "Lucy please. I just want to protect you. I'm tired of you losing everything you've worked so hard for or love so dearly. I love you so much but all these decisions or things we keep learning on the whim… Trust me enough to know your secrets Lucy. I'll never leave you and I'll always support you but I can only do that if you let me. Let us please." Sniffling he closes the distance between them but embracing her into his chest grasping onto her like she'll disappear. He doesn't want to lose her, but he needs to know. "Lucy are you sure you want to stay here. Fairy Tail and I would miss you dearly, but if you feel it would be best to be with your spirits in the spirit world we won't stop you." Not allowing her to move he keeps her pulled to his chest holding his breath waiting for her answer.

Slowly he feels her wrap her arms around him rubbing his back comforting him, and never once did he realize he was sobbing. Everything was weighing on him and he doesn't know how to handle all of his feelings right now. Listening carefully he hears her whisper, "My pink haired idiot. You really underestimate my feelings for Fairy Tail and you. You all have always been my family and my spirits will welcome me with open arms when the time is right. I know this and they know this. I've just needed time to accept the separation between us, so please stop worrying. If you have questions all you have to do is ask. I've never once lied to you or done anything for you not to trust me, so why are you now? Just like Draco you're my dragon and you protect me even from myself. Don't think that you need to try so hard otherwise those two mages would have been dead and you would have been unconscious right now. I told you… You think I would let just anyone pin me?" Gripping her tighter chuckling a little with relief at her last comment he kisses the top of her head and says, "We're just all so worried about you Lucy. Even when you were without the memory gap you had pulled so far away from all of us, only to find out all this time you were protecting us from what was coming. None of us knew Lucy, so please allow us to protect you this time. Allow me to fulfill my promise to your spirits as well as myself to protect you even if you do consider me as your other dragon. Please." Pulling away from her to look her in the eye Natsu sees the stressed look on her face, but also knows she's trying for their sake. Hearing her say, "Natsu you remember what you made me promise. I would never willingly leave you guys and just as you guys want to protect me, don't expect me to stand on the sidelines and not protect you all. In the end if I had no other choice and had to leave you all to protect you… I would, but if we're going to fight you'll stand beside me. I may not have any magic anymore, but I can benefit any fight in many other ways ok?"

Looking at her softly and understanding her better he turns to pick up Happy and says to her while handing him over to be cradled, "If it comes to it we'll take care of it together, but you'll never leave us Lucy. You're too important and if you were to leave nothing good would come of us." Natsu looks at her pleadingly and continues, "Would you mind staying with me and Happy for now until we get a handle on things and understand everything that's going on though?" Holding her free hand in his he intertwines his finger with hers loving the security she was always able to provide him. Continuing before she can debate since she's about to protest it he says, "It would mean a lot to us Lucy. Neither of us wants to lose you and after this morning I would feel much better with myself knowing you're close by." Seeing her face soften in understanding she replies, "Ok Natsu, you both can stay with me, but try to not smother me completely. I still have things I want and need to do ok? You can also probably learn some things from my battle tactic journals and how the master and I are currently handling the situation. I'm still relearning all of them, and it will also help you with your training if you want." Hearing a knock at the door Natsu smiles widely at her leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Cupping her face for a moment and staring at her now blushing face, he adores her one last moment before people come and bombard her with questions.

Turning around and walking to the infirmary door unlocking it he lets Wendy in and lightly closes the door behind her. Wendy smelling a little blood in the air immediately goes to Lucy and says, "Please sit down Lucy. I need to take care of the gash on your leg. Mira told me a little bit, but the Master is waiting for you in his office and said not to discuss anything."

Pushing her down on the bed Lucy releases Happy, but remains quiet. There was a lot going on all the sudden, and she was beginning to feel a headache coming on. Bringing her hand to her head and closing her eyes she didn't say anything. Simply nodded at Wendy accepting her healing with a small smile, but continued to think about her situation. She would have to remove all of her journals from her storage place and bring them to the guild now. It was only a matter of time until someone tried to break in and get to her belongings trying to learn any more about the spirit world. She would have to send a letter to Loki as well explaining things and her recommendation. They wouldn't like it, but it was for the best until they found the root of all the trouble. If they could bring down this organization of sorts things could return somewhat normal. Getting celestial keys out of harms way was another priority now and withholding them in the spirit world for their safe keeping was the best she could do. Maybe even creating a replica of their keys to look as though they are the real thing, so if people did try to take them it wouldn't do them any good… Wendy however not paying attention to anything other than healing Lucy broke her train of thought with, "Are you ok Lucy? Does your head hurt? Your leg is for the most part healed now." Lucy smiles and says, "It's ok Wendy. Just a lot of stuff going on and I'm getting a minor headache. I'll see you soon though. Maybe we could have tea later." Wendy eying her suspiciously nods her head slowly then said, "I would like that Lucy. Do you need help with anything else moving wise? I know you're starting that today." Sighing again she responds, "I know you're worried about me Wendy but I have Natsu and Happy here to help me around town for a while. You can come over whenever you like, but I'm pretty sure from now on someone will always be with me. Ok? I'll see you later." With that she stands up quickly and walks to the master's office with Natsu and Happy leaving Wendy only to watch her leave worriedly.


	13. Change of Pace

Just wanted to apologize to everyone for the long wait! I am still concerned about which direction I should really go and I feel as though some will be really aggravated that there is a lot of dialogue and not much movement, but I'm still processing the plot and the enemy involved as well as how to actually put it on paper. This really is my worst chapter, but again… please bear with me while I navigate this. If the reviews are too terrible on this one I'll rewrite it. Pointers are always welcome too…

**No one's point of view **

Walking out hand in hand you could tell that Lucy was struggling with all the conflicting emotions running through her. She hadn't rested properly most people thought regardless of the irregular schedule she liked to keep and as confident as she was with everyone they could all tell time was about to run out for her patience. Seeing Lucy slip her hand from Natsu's after exiting the infirmary they watch as he looks back at her trying to encourage her forward, but see the frown appear as things are about to turn worse for him. Everyone hearing her say, "Natsu you said some things earlier… I need a little bit of time to myself today. Master will fill you in later, but for now I want to go and speak with him alone."

Watching him from behind the bar about to argue Mira frowns already aggravated with the day's events and says loudly to distract him, "I'll have a milk shake ready for you in a bit Lucy. Come see me after please." Smiling gently at getting the girls attention while she walks, as well as affectively distracting Natsu's attention since he turns to look at her annoyed for interrupting him. Lucy walks past him silently and starts up the stairs without any further argument, but not before placing both hands out and slowly releasing her energy and pulling at it leaving a solid sealed magical barrier. Looking over she smiles the smile everyone loves. Pure and honest her voice rings out calming everyone instantly but leaving no room for argument, "It won't be long Mira. Make sure you give my team the specialty too. We're going to have a mini post celebration of the reunited Team Natsu." With that said everyone yells their cheers to her while Natsu only watches after her regretting his actions from earlier. Happy flying out the door after talking with Wendy turns towards Natsu and lands on his head simply patting him trying to keep him calm. That wasn't going to stop him though.

Seeing his face become annoyed and him strut forward towards the stairs to interrupt the meeting he walks face first into the seal she placed not allowing him to proceed. Immediately words start floating through the air interrupting him from yelling out and causing everyone to laugh around him. Blushing brightly as he read the big bold letters in front of him there were three sentences. One for Natsu to be personally humiliated which he in turn was becoming increasingly shy, "Natsu I forgot to mention earlier, but your boxers… caught on fire…" Seeing him look down he noticed that his disheveled appearance in deed showed that he was practically naked and his boxers were in fact on fire. Throwing his arms down to cover himself immediately with his scrapped up clothes he quickly moves over to a less noticeable spot next to the wall so he can continue reading the floating message.

The second sentence for the guilds amusement of Team Natsu saying, "Well, Team Natsu has a blue cat, two stripping idiots apparently, and a beautiful cake loving strong mage. Could this guild and life get any better!" Laughing and seeing Gray smirk and strut over to smack Natsu on the back to cheer him, the guild continues to read the next line which makes them all glow with happiness. "No matter where we all are I will always be looking your way Fairy Tail!" Finishing reading the small banter from Lucy they all stand up with a little extra energy deciding that they in fact want to celebrate since things have been so difficult lately. Natsu and Gray starting their typical head butting contest separate immediately cluthing their heads remembering how sore they were from training that morning. Walking back to the bar where Mira has simple drinks waiting for the two and a small smile they hear her say, "Lucy will be fine. Even with everything she's decided both her and the master just need a bit of faith from us. You'll learn soon enough what she's deciding." Both looking at her they realize she knows something they don't, but are comforted that things will finally start falling into place. She then continues with, "Just know that her last statement you should really take to heart. She's done so much for all of us and master. Things will be picking up around here with you guys for a while." Both a little confused Erza shakes her head at them and smiles saying, "No worries. The fun will begin soon for all of us." Waiting patiently for their dear blond celestial partner to include them in her new plans, they begin their different ways around the guild to clean themselves up as much as they can and get comfortable since they have yet to go home.

**Master's Point of View Office**

Hearing Lucy lightly knock on the door and push the door gently open I hears an immediate cheer roar through the guild and I can't help but smile brightly at her in the midst of everything that just happened. Remembering back to speaking with Mira and Erza I can't help but be a bit relieved that things are going to be going much smoother then we had anticipated. Lucy was extremely thorough prior to everything that has happened to her and knowing that she wants to separate herself from everyone makes me sad, but now that the council is going to be more involved with Fairy Tail we can rely more heavily on her knowledge while keeping her safe. Saying lightly, "I'm glad you've calmed down a bit. How are you feeling?" Watching her sigh out I think back to what Mira had told Natsu earlier on and agree completely that she's tired. Deciding to help a little while listening, I walk over to my mini fridge and pull out a small magically enhanced energy drink to restore a little bit of her lost energy.

Hearing, "A bit tired master. I noticed before training this morning while getting ready that I've been slacking on some things… Have you received something from me by any chance?"

Turning and seeing her gentle smile I hold out the drink and respond with, "Yes I have just a bit ago actually, but we'll get to that. Here, I think you'll feel a bit better after drinking this." Watching her gulp down the drink quietly and closing her eyes listening in appreciation I continue, "I received a small lacrima from you. I've already shared it with Mira at your request, but I pulled Erza in at the same time since you are in the same team. I know you were trying to find a new goal with your house, but I think you'll be a bit relieved from this." Her head nodding in response remaining silent she looks over in the direction of the lacrima turning on.

"Hi again. I swear this is still so awkward like leaving little memories everywhere. Which is exactly what I've done over the last few years. Anyways, sorry in advance for this, but you'll probably receive these occasionally in response to occurrences to the guild or guild members. This only means that they are beginning to test us a bit further, and you have now witnessed a small bit of what I've been trying to silently deal with. Don't get mad…I wasn't wanting to disappoint you all if I couldn't finish this once and for all by myself, but with you receiving this I guess I couldn't do it. This also means that in response to other situations that the guilds may come across, you or the guild involved will receive a lacrima message and information on what to do or how to handle the situation.

Anyways, I'm sure I myself haven't adjusted yet to all of the changes and is struggling with how to proceed. Please master be patient with me. I'm definitely not the first master Mavis, but I can tell you strategically I have done a lot of research and every things been done in the best interest of the guild. I have already attached documents to this lacrima only for myself and yourself and both of us only know the spell to be capable of seeing it. I don't necessarily know exactly how everyone is handling this, but whatever I decide from here will cause some serious entertainment for the magical world. Prepare yourselves and live life to the fullest. I may not have as much magic as I used to, but know that this event is about to ripple and affect more than just Fairy Tail."

Seeing the projection bow slightly and smile she says lastly, "Mira. I know you heard all of this and you've talked with me for a long time and have known more than anyone else about my insecurities, but also know that I have always handled everything myself. Please don't worry but… Don't leave my side from now on either. Listen carefully to everything around you and watch out for me because you and Happy mean everything to me regardless of what has happened. If you have questions all you need to do is ask me and I will always answer you, master, or Happy. Anyone else that is currently watching this stay strong and know that the enemy is unpredictable and their magic is just as dangerous because of this. They are very patient, but right now I'm predicting that the seals, and spells that I have placed around Fiore and Magnolia have started to release and are proceeding appropriately to start pressuring them out and forcing their hand. Lucy continue your research after this and talk with the Master alone for a bit. Sort yourself out because life is worth it. Every lacrima will further guide you as well and inform you of more information about the enemy. You know what you need to do…"

Seeing the lacrima wave at Lucy one last time and turn off, I look back over to see Lucy with her hand on her temple rubbing them slowly. The frustration and dark aura surrounding her makes me gulp, but I know it's because she just wants these things to be a bit easier. Letting her be a bit longer to think about what just was said I look around and decide to cast my sound barrier. Saying quietly to gain her attention, "Lucy, I'm understanding what you were dealing with, but I really wish you would have told us more information sooner. I won't be able to hold the guild back much longer before they start getting irritated with you."

Seeing her glare and respond with, "How can I tell you anything sooner now when I don't know everything... Be fair to me now master since I'm not currently who I was before." Letting her get her frustration out I wait because I know she's going to continue. Watching her breath in and out she says, "I clearly had my reasons and from what I understand by talking with the guild, anything further then goofing around was all I could handle. I had started to gather my tactical journals earlier today as well as my past diaries so I can see if I can understand more before we can strategize further against the upcoming events, but was rudely interrupted." Seeing her dark expression change to a thoughtful one she continues with, "I need to disappear from the magical world and I believe that these seals are a nice enough present to leave the hard work to the legal guilds. I can do the research and strategy from behind the scenes, but I can't neglect Gray and Natsu from their training. As much as I want to set up my house and grow in a different direction I don't want to leave this project undone. I believe the magic counsel will work with us more clearly from now on since we have initiated this so any documentation they send please just pass it to me and I can continue my strategizing."

My eyes widening I stare at her in response. I didn't expect her to bounce back so quickly with a plan. Interrupting her before she can continue I say, "Wait Lucy you're getting way ahead of me on this. What type of seals and spells? I thought we would go over this stuff together first then proceed once I had a better understanding. I'm sure you working with the first master can expedite this process too... How are you able to come up with these ideas so quickly?" Waiting for me to slow down a second she responds, "Master we are going to work together on this, and I'm pretty sure once I've gone back over my data that I collected both of us will proceed accordingly. I also believe I have an idea how this all started, but will need my diaries for that confirmation. Anyways I came across a nifty object in my trunk I use for training and I want you to hear me out. Ok?" I watch her patiently huffing a little while crossing my arms patiently, and see her pull out a magic pen and starts writing down her key points strategy in the air for me to further understand.

"Removing me from magical exposure makes the idea that I'm no longer of importance, but also makes me an easy target. Redirecting their focus directly to chasing me makes it less likely for issues to all of you. As a result the legal guilds can work silently behind the scenes. This should be goal number one. I know more the most that my temper is hard to control and if you hurt my family I hurt them back tenfold, but disappearing will prove this pointless."

Nodding my head I urge her to continue. I don't like this, but I'll hear her out like I said I would.

"Before you start thinking negative thoughts catch." Lucy throws a small object she pulled from her pocket towards me. Catching I turn it over and see what looks like a small pebble. Not fully understanding I watch as she walks across the room and hear her say, "I have a few of these, but I only intend on giving them to specific people. Push some magic into it and call my name." Following her directions I say curiously, "Lucy." I watch as she is enveloped in gold and transports to my side immediately. A little bewildered by the sudden space invasion I step back and ask, "What is this thing and how is this possible? Why would you want this and why do I need this?" Frowning at her I wait patiently for a response.

"Master this provides two things. The ability for me to come in and out of Fairy Tail without being tracked and this can also act as a warning or signal. I have one just like that implanted under my Fairy Tail mark so no one would notice as well. It was useful between me and my spirits to notify me and not signal anyone. If you have something for me signal me but don't say my name. Just push magic into it. If you do that it will only warm up my hand a little and glow slightly. If you need me presence say my name with some magic. Once you are finished with me just say Return Lucy and I will return to wherever I was." I nod thinking to myself that this is really a beneficial item. I get what she's saying, but I have to ask the all-important question, "Where are you going though?" Her response leaves much to be desired though.

"That brings me to the next main point sir. I won't break a promise and as a result I am still obligated to get Gray and Natsu in shape for the S-Class exams. Life won't change much for everyone here and to be completely honest I want to disappear. I love Fairy Tail, but I can't make everyone happy when they all pity me in one way or another. I'll still be around, just not as easily accessible. On another note though, if I strategize appropriately more jobs are indirectly going to be placed in legal guilds getting rid of the peons and pushing the important enemies into uncomfortable positions. They will make a mistake somewhere and when they do that will probably be the final show. It's like chess in a way.

The guild is my home away from home and if you think someone needs guidance or my help you are more than welcome to ask me anything master, but I need space for now.. Please. I don't want to be demanding, but like I said earlier. I'm really tired. I want this over so I can go and build my home like I thought I could. I don't have much magic, but I'm working on building up my endurance so I can try to learn another new magic or at least some spells. Though with some of the research this far it doesn't look promising. Anyways, this brings me to my last point." Lucy pauses breathing a little while moving around her board in air waiting for the Master to tell her to proceed.

To be honest I wish I could interrupt her and think as fast as she has. I just learned this about an hour ago and here she is talking as if this is everyday life... Sighing I nod my head for her to proceed knowing I won't get anywhere thinking like this.

"Master I intend on giving a stone to Mira and Happy. They in turn would be capable of calling me if absolutely necessary, but I don't intend on telling them how to use it immediately. I can't allow Team Natsu this because I would never disappear completely and it would only cause problems since Natsu would immediately call me every five seconds. Levy and Wendy can come to you and request me whenever and I'll make a point to see them, but they need to understand that they can't do it very often. As to where I'm going I was hoping you would allow the first master to teach me a few things around Tenrou Island. Only Fairy Tail is capable of going there once she places her sphere around the island which makes the island invisible and the enemy unaware of my location. It's unfortunate that it also seals time so I won't really be capable of aging, but this will give me the space necessary to research in peace as well as the time needed without other distractions to train not only myself but Gray and Natsu. They don't need to know about the aging or the spear. They just need to come occasionally and the spear will not affect them much. My stone makes me capable of freely coming to and from the guild because of an enchantment so I can move freely if I hold onto one of them too so transportation won't be an issue. Would you allow me to take Team Natsu though for a while to Tenrou for training? They still have time and they really do need it. This morning they were pretty sloppy and they're still thinking too much about current events to train properly."

Seeing that she's beginning to ramble I finally interrupt her by holding up my hand getting her to stop talking so I can think right. Looking at the first master going through her calculations for a bit I see her finally smile so I sigh in defeat. Shaking my head I respond, "Come see me tomorrow Lucy for further actions to start this process. I need to talk with the First Master and arrange some things. We can discuss this further with the listed individuals tomorrow, but tonight we can also go through your notes together. Gather all of your data, your most precious possessions, and a suitcase and make sure Mira stays with you. Bring all of it to this office by tonight. Those brats need some rest if they're going with you so call them up here for now so we can give them a minor heads up so they relax. One last thing. We will also hold a small meeting before we initiate this plan with all of the older members, so that they fully understand and can stay calm. They don't need to know all the details, but they need to hear that you will be ok and that you will still be supporting us. You're our star Lucy. We are all very influenced by you considering you're everything a Fairy Tail mage is supposed to represent..."

Smiling gently I say one last thing which she in turn smiles sorrowfully at, "We're always looking your way Lucy. We'll miss you dearly during your time of absence, but just remember I'll more than likely be sending some specific brats you encountered earlier to you for future guidance very soon." Hearing her chuckle a little I watch as she opens the doors but says quietly, "Of course and thank you Master. I would do anything for family. I'll visit randomly through the years until this is all completed and I'll never be completely invisible sir. Just slightly out of reach and one step ahead is all. Don't worry so much." With that I watch as she calls out with a wave of her hand from the open door, "Mira and Team Natsu could you all come here please."

Looking over to the First Master I say quietly with a small smirk, "You've got your work cut out for you Mavis. Be sure you watch over her. Things are about to get entertaining."

**No One's point of view (Masters Office)**

Startled out of their conversation they see the seal released from Lucy waving her hand in front of her and sudden colors are flying everywhere making everyone laugh again in surprise. Looking up they then hear, "Mira and Team Natsu could you all come here please." All of them a little surprised walk up the stairs to feel a pressure from behind them where it seems she's replaced the seal she had put up earlier. Natsu now fully clothed glares at Lucy goofily saying, "Not cool Lucy. You should have told me sooner my outfit was shredded and I was on fire. I am so not a stripper."

Hearing her giggle and respond with, "Says the guy with only a vest that you have failed to button again. These are clear signs of a potential stripper in the making."

Mira gently pushes Natsu through the door interrupting his comeback with, "You won't win Natsu. You should give up while you're ahead." Chuckling to herself she grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her next to her and into the office. Erza and Gray are close behind her smiling at Lucy's relaxed expression, but close the door as they enter. With Master sitting on his desk, Lucy to the side of the door with Mira next to her, Erza and Gray stand to the other side of the door while Natsu and Happy sit in the chairs. Once all are comfortable the Master looks at Lucy but then sighs seeing that she's just smiling softly at him as she has already erased all of her notes from before, so nothing can be seen. Starting was always hard and Makarov looked as though he wasn't going to enjoy this very much knowing his children's personalities.

"Erza you already have an idea from our conversation earlier, but some things have changed. I'll be using your talents for a while so don't be down at the outcome of todays and tomorrow's meetings. You all will be taking a week to regroup yourselves and recover so that you can then proceed with whatever strategy Lucy and I come up with tonight. Mira, you and Happy will alternate over the next week on getting Lucy set up. Natsu and Gray... Don't fight this. Especially the fact you're being kept in the dark for a little while until your training is complete. We need you trained and focused for the near future. Once the S-Class exams are over that's when we all will be busy. This morning's visitor hasn't been forgotten, but we have the general idea of what is going on and will know more by the end of the evening." Turning his head back towards Lucy he sees her eyes watering interrupting his summary of his earlier discussion and asks, "What's wrong Lucy? Did I forget something?" Looking the direction she's looking over by the first master he finally sees that The Spirit King has appeared silently not to distract him. Gulping he remains silent listening to the pending conversation knowing things aren't going to be as smooth as he would have liked.

**Lucy's Point of View**

Listening to the master explain quickly a summarized version of our discussion to my team I can't help but feel a bit dizzy at all the changes. One moment I'm looking forward to fixing up my home and my life, the next here I am strategizing. Tuning out for a second I look over at the soft light forming and seeing both the First Master and the Spirit King. I inwardly hold my breath and let my eyes water. Not realizing that the Master has just asked me a question I continue to remain silent for a little bit but release my breath and finally say ignoring him completely, "Good afternoon Spirit King. I have a feeling you're here after hearing my conversation earlier with Natsu and Happy…" Hearing a small gasp from Natsu and Happy I don't look their way, but remain looking towards him waiting for his response.

"Yes Lucy. I was listening in when I heard the mention of plans and keys earlier and your idea is a very good one considering current events in your world. I have already created the other set for your keeping." Inhaling sharply and shakily I can't help but feel my chest and heart tighten. He continues, "Lucy we do have a small present though for your assurance and comfort. Draco's master broke his contract recently and willingly gave up Draco. We in the spirit world have retracted his key and have safely kept him for you. You can see that you are now the proud holder of his key and a replica key has already been placed on this new key ring. I was also listening to your conversation earlier with the master and believe that Plue will be able to stay by your side occasionally at your future location to better easily relay messages to us for you. It's not much, but we hope that this will help ease your transition from us. We know we haven't been fair, but this is necessary…"

Seeing him reach out with the replica keys, I feel the tear drip from my chin as I realize I'm clutching my keys tightly. I don't know when I let go of Mira's hand, but I know I don't want to really part with my keys. My friends… Family… Looking pleadingly at him I whisper, "I know it's for the best, but I won't be able to feel their presence anymore without them…" I know I had considered it earlier, but it's just so hard to part with them. Silently looking over at her friends she realizes she's not alone and feels even guiltier for them having to see this. Quickly panicking and saying, "Please could you give us a moment you guys. I'm sorry, but please… I need to be alone with them." Watching them frown I see Gray stand slowly and respond with, "I don't know what you and Natsu talked about earlier, but we aren't leaving Lucy. We are here for you. I know this will be hard, but don't make us leave. Let us bare some of the pain with you." Sniffling I reluctantly nod in consent knowing I'm on a time crunch and see that he smiles gently in encouragement. Looking over at the Spirit King I say appreciatively, "Thank you. I'm so glad Draco will be safe from the growing threat. May I make a real contract with him prior to handing my keys over?" It's a long shot, but I have a feeling he may just grant my wish.

Seeing a big smile on his face I feel encouraged and in a soft flash I see my one and only best friend and spirit that means everything to me. Whispering out loud, "Draco." Standing quickly I rush over only to stop in front of him since he holds up a hand making me stop and look a little confused at him. Watching him smile in amusement and now noticing that Loke has appeared beside him as well I feel as though everything in my world is right again. This is Draco. Kind, stong, arrogant and always patient with me. Appreciating this small amount of time I try to absorb everything this moment will offer me being that it will be the last for a very long time. Waiting patiently I see Draco reach out his hand painfully slow and gently pulls mine to his that was originally clenched into a soft fist. Flattening the palm of my hand he places his key in the middle while slowly closing my fist and wrapping his hand around mine. Feeling his warmth and the words simply flowing from my mouth to complete the contract I whisper with a smile, "Will you make a contract with me?" Watching his eyes water he simply nods in response feeling the same pains as me, but not interrupting me so then I continue with, "What days are you available?" Pulling my hand gently and forcing me to step forward only to be embraced and told, "Whenever you want. I'm always here for you… I've missed you so much Lucy." Feeling the gentle kiss to the top of my head I sigh happily wishing that there could be so many more moments like this.

Wrapping my arms around him I feel like the other half to myself has finally come together. Looking over and seeing Loke smile at me I reach out a hand and hold his fingers as well. Sobbing a little I choke out, "I really miss and love you guys so much. Please take care ok? I'll send more pictures soon, but please… Please bring your stars back out more often. It's far too lonely not seeing you all anymore." I would beg if I had to. I really needed to see them if I wouldn't be able to feel them through my keys anymore. "Promise me. Please. I'm a celestial mage and I will never break a promise, but come back for me to see you…" Stepping out of Draco's embrace I see the pained expression on his face and him saying reluctantly, "Ok Lucy. We'll come out only for you though. So please. Stay safe. Finish everything quickly so we can be by your side again. Promise us…" Smiling brightly I nod my head in time with his while the tears continue to poor down my face. Saying quickly in response, "I promise." Hooking his new key on my key ring I reach out for Loke to hug. The quick interaction isn't what I want, but it's my only chance.

Looking back at the Spirit King I quickly see his outstretched hand with the new key ring and instantly feel the burning sensation coming from my keys. I hold in the small gasp and feel the burn on my hands but clutch them tighter hugging each one and looking at them all one last time. Slowly I hold out my hand to him and drop them in his hand only to see them disappear in a soft light. Looking back over I see both Draco and Loke reach out and grab a hand, but then smile softly and glow lightly as well as disappear with a slight squeeze to my hand. The pain in my chest increases when I no longer feel the warmth, but I know that in a few moments it will only increase. Wiping my face frustrated I look back towards the Spirit King and see that he's hurting just as much, but I say softly interrupting anything he may say to comfort me in return, "It's ok Stache face. I know this is for the best." Seeing that big pained smile on his face he steps forward to hug me and says, "We'll see you again soon Lucy. Don't take too long with everything." Dropping the keys in my hand he glows softly and disappears.

Clutching the replica keys to my chest I gasp loudly while dropping to the floor with an ear splitting scream that I know is heard throughout the guild. Feeling the pain burst from the contracted keys being torn from me and taken back to the spirit world I know that they feel just as hurt and are showing it in their own way. Knowing that the cause was when the Spirit King disappeared I begin to feel the anger again swirling around me. Everything all the time all because of me! Why!? Why on earth do these things have to happen? I swear happiness is only a luxury to me at this point… Catching my breath slowly and feeling my trembling body start to slow down I shake my head back and forth clearing my head and finally I look over to see those familiar looks of pity on my family's faces and this only fuels my anger again. Reigning in my feelings I put a forced smile on my face and breath in and out clearing my head a bit.

Standing back up when I see Natsu about to stand trying to say something as well and walk over to me I hold out my hand stopping him and say, "Don't Natsu. I didn't know they were keeping such close tabs on all of my conversations. It's no one's fault but my own for coming up with the idea. This has nothing to do with you at all…" Watching the hurt look on his face nearly toppled me again, but I continue anyways, "Please I need you all smiling. I have my best friends and family by my side. Even Draco now. Your support is appreciated, but this gift today... I really appreciated it." Walking quietly back over to Mira I grasp her hand for the small amount of support I need, but am immediately knocked to the ground again by Happy flying into my chest when I wasn't paying attention. This in turn pulled Mira causing a big group pile. Chuckling softly I hear Happy sniffle, "I'm so sorry Lucy. I promise I'm not leaving your side though! We're all here. No one's going to take us away from you!" Relaxing a bit I gently rub his head with my free hand while pleading with Mira silently to pull me up since she is laughing and standing up now.

Finally right side up after much struggle with the sobbing Happy I look around the room and say encouragingly, "Everything is fine you guys. Don't worry. However master if you don't mind I'll be stealing Mira and Happy for a while. I have some things I need to get done before the evening…" Receiving a nod from the master I give a reassuring hug to all of them, but of course hugging Natsu a little bit longer to settle him down as well as help his insecurities a little. Carrying Happy out the door with Mira following close behind my last thought before completely closing the door behind Mira was that this was going to be a really long night.

**Natsu's Point of View (Master's Office)**

I feel the tears dripping off my chin as I watch the door close behind Lucy and continue to hate myself more and more. I know she was trying to help me a little with that hug, but I can't help but blame myself more. Looking down at my hands and clenching them I can't think clearly. Over and over again I see Lucy in my mind and I feel her disappointment and anger every time. Holding the bracelet I molded I poor every ounce of love and pain into it hoping that she feels that no matter what I'm so sorry for everything and that she means everything to me. Interrupted from my thoughts I feel a quick smack to the back from Gray so I look up and hear him say, "Come on Natsu. It'll be ok. We still have questions for master don't we…" I know he's trying to get my head back to where it should be, but I can't help but hurt even more after that. Looking back to the master I ask, "I get the picture that Lucy's life just became more interesting again and she's calling the shots…" Seeing the master nod I get frustrated and say angrily, "Explain to me why it has to be her master. We wanted to work on her home! Why can't she live in peace…" Feeling the need to release the pent up frustrations on her behalf since I know she never will, I stand and start pacing back and forth trying to keep myself somewhat calm. Continuing my rant I can't help but say, "Why is it always her? Dam it. One thing after another I keep making her cry over and over again." Running into something from not paying attention I feel myself fall to the ground and look up a little shocked when I feel a cold hand on my head covered in ice to distract me from myself.

"I understand your frustrations but you are going in circles Natsu. Clearly after the conversation she and the master had there is a way to get Lucy back her spirits or her family. Look at the positive. The Spirit King mentioned to hurry, or not take too long. That means it's possible." Seeing Gray turn his head to the master he continues, "Am I right Master. Is that the direction all of the events to come are going?"

Not missing the hopeful look on Gray's face I turn towards the master too praying that this is really the case. I didn't really look at this perspective from everything that was going on. Waiting with held breath I hear him say, "Not for a long time, but I'm not sure. It sounded like that to me too, but then again they may know something I don't. Now let me fill you guys in a little more on what we are planning. Nothing is solid so don't freak out immediately. Natsu and Gray you will be training with Lucy nonstop until the S-Class exam. According to her you guys were a little distracted with your thoughts, and you guys are sloppy as well as wasting unnecessary energy with your moves and magic. She won't break that promise, but she will also be working on other projects at the same time. Don't worry too much about Lucy because this is what she wants and it keeps her mind active. Doesn't want to leave a project unfinished that she's already started. Erza you have more of a choice. I would prefer you stay here and occasionally go to the training sessions, but again it's completely up to you. We have other tasks for you while they are training since you are going to be her eye's and ears here. Therefore for the next week you guys get your vacation to get your things in line. She has left to make preparations for her departure."

Overall this isn't sitting well with me. At the word departure I instantly try to interrupt, but am forced to remain silent for his further explanation. "Natsu you aren't leaving her side. Don't worry. She's just leaving before you so you can get some necessary things in order. I'll be discussing more with her later tonight and I expect you'll more than likely talk her into allowing you in on her strategy session with me. Now moving on to her home. I haven't mentioned it to her, but I was wondering if she would allow Fairy Tail to try and clean or build it up for her return in the future. Maybe we could talk her into letting Wendy or Levy move there for the time being… Keep an eye on her place…"

Shaking my head instantly no I reply, "Happy and I will fix it up for her return. It's only a few months, but I'm sure we can take care of it in between training sessions. I'm sure she'll still want to continue working there when she's done here." Looking at the masters facial expression I see that I'm missing something. Slowly saying, "Master we're only going to be training till the S-Class exams. We're coming back and she'll be with us… Why does it look like you're saying good bye permanently or that she's going to be gone for years. Not months…" Waiting patiently I look from Gray to Erza confused then back again and he responds with, "Natsu… There's plans and strategies in motion right now… She's requested this. You will always be with her unless she says otherwise, but more than likely she won't be coming back to her home for a long time…"

Hearing Erza suck in a breath quickly she replies interrupting me, "Master what are you talking about. Where is Lucy planning on going? Where she goes we go. We decided that when everything started happening." Shaking my head furiously agreeing with Erza and looking back to the master he responds with a sad smile, "I know Erza, but this time she doesn't want to put your lives on hold. We can't uproot all of Fairy Tail for this. Natsu will naturally stay with Lucy. Gray you have Juvia to consider, and Erza you can't leave Jellal behind. This time circumstances are still not on Lucy's side." Watching him wave his hand I see the three points that Lucy wrote up earlier and start feeling the frustrations again on her behalf.

_**First Goal: "Removing me from magical exposure makes the idea that I'm no longer of importance, but also makes me an easy target. Redirecting their focus directly to chasing me makes it less likely for issues to all of you. As a result the legal guilds can work silently behind the scenes."**_

_**Second Goal: "I won't break a promise and as a result I am still obligated to get Gray and Natsu in shape for the S-Class exams. If I strategize appropriately more jobs are indirectly going to be placed in legal guilds getting rid of the peons and pushing the important enemies into uncomfortable positions. They will make a mistake somewhere and when they do that will probably be the final show. It's like chess in a way."**_

_**Last Goal: "As to where I'm going I was hoping you would allow the first master to teach me a few things around Tenrou Island. Only Fairy Tail is capable of going there once she places her sphere around the island which makes the island invisible and the enemy unaware of my location. It's unfortunate that it also seals time so I won't really be capable of aging, but this will give me the space necessary to research in peace as well as the time needed without other distractions to train not only myself but Gray and Natsu."**_

Standing up outraged and yelling, "Tenrou Island! You can't have agreed to this master. Seriously! What about Fairy Tail? What about her home!?" The anger I feel at this… I can't believe she came up with this. Looking at everyone's frustrated faces I continue with another concern. "How the hell are we supposed to come and go from Fairy Tail if we're stuck on that island. Won't they just track us there? How long does she intend on staying there? There's no way the enemy won't find it since it's happened once before. It's the first place they would look…" Waiting impatiently for a response the master says with a look that could kill, "She has a practical way of getting to and from the island Natsu. She wants to remain out of their reach and keep them searching for her instead of looking for another means to complete their plan and coming after us. It's like chess as it states right there… All you need to do is see me if you are here and she is there. She has provided us with everything this far. Trust and believe in her. We are all learning along the way and she's being more open and working with both me and the first master more freely now. She's also mentioned trying to learn another magic while she's there with you both for training so maybe you can help her too. Just keep her safe. We all need her, but for now and over the next week please rest up. We will have a meeting tomorrow with all of the older members to explain some of the strategy as well as the future of where Fairy Tail is headed."

This however was not the answer I was looking for. She is always going to be just out of reach to me. Even earlier when Draco and Loke appeared. The look of pure happiness on her face was because of them. Never have I experienced that with her except for the first day I brought her to Fairy Tail. Dam it! Sitting back down and pulling my hair a little all I see is her face. Please Lucy for the love of all that is life… Crying isn't the answer, but that's all I can do right now. Whispering, "Master I can't keep going in circles like this. She doesn't even want to be with me and the way everything is going I'll never share a life with her. Being by her side isn't what I want. I want her by my side! I want to build a life with her here. Please tell me that this isn't happening. We were finally working on her home. We were finally working on training together. Tell me there's some other way to keep her here in Magnolia… In Fairy Tail." Hiccupping a little I feel ashamed, but if begging is what I have to do I'll do it. I don't want to make her uproot her life like this. Looking up with a tired face I see them glaring at me. I know they have every right, but I can't help it. "Come on please. I don't want a repeat of what happened five years ago, but she's running away again. Shutting everyone out and doing everything on our behalf. How am I supposed to react? I love her, but this isn't working. She will never refuse us our safety and she will always think of everyone but herself. However why do I feel left so far out of the picture that I'll never be able to stand by her side…" Unfortunately with my senses all out of whack I never noticed that Happy had opened the door and entered during my rant.

"Natsu I warned you and I asked ahead of time before you got involved with Lucy. Let me more thoroughly interrogate you now as I see you are having a mental break down. Do you or don't you love Lucy, and what are you willing to do and go through to be with her? You said you would never leave her side. If it means giving everything up including Fairy Tail for a short time then so be it. YOU PROMISED ME! Now let me further explain why and how she will always be with us. As in me and you Natsu. The three of us agreed that we are a family or did you forget so easily…" Happy says darkly. Seeing him push some of his magic and say. "Lucy!" I bright flash appears and Lucy is by his side quickly dropping into a low battle stance only to stand back up slowly confused. Seeing her smile softly towards Happy she says, "Happy what's wrong? I felt the distress when you summoned me and I told you only in emergencies to call for me. I'm really busy… What happened?"

When her eyes searched the room and finally fall on me I feel a ton of emotions and everything swirling out of my control. Keeping my mouth shut Happy responds, "Natsu here doesn't fully grasp everything and is having a meltdown. Please comfort him and explain in a manner that he can understand without losing his mind…" With a knowing look on her face towards Happy she turns towards me and I hold my breath while she walks towards me stopping and crouching down in front of me she says lightly, "Come on Natsu. Let's go home for a bit. Everything will make sense when I explain it to you a bit better. There's no reason for you to worry." Sniffling I reach slowly and run my fingers gently down her face to cup her cheek where she leans lightly into my hand to comfort me and relax me a bit. Loud enough for the others she says, "I'm going to take Natsu for a little while you guys. I'll be back tonight for our meeting master as well as our mini party we're setting up for Team Natsu. Is that ok?" Hearing everyone gently agreeing with her she pulls my hand from her face and in a soft light flowing from her we're both transported to her home directly in between the sleeping bags we had set up the evening prior.


End file.
